Whitebeards Siren
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family. This story is being rewritten and being published under Whitebeard Siren (Rewrite)
1. Welcome to the family

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the family.

Ace grumbled as he walked around on deck, the fog was putting a damper on his mood he preferred the sun or snows some type of weather to have fun in. Rain or fog was a no, no in his opinion put a damper on his power and move.

"Hey it looks like we are going through ship wreckage!" Thatch called out to him.

Ace moved over to the fourth division who was leaning against railing looking down at the ocean, "Wow looks like the boat was completely destroyed," he commented.

Ace leant further over the railing, "Careful," Thatch warned watching the second division commander lean over the railing, "Don't want you falling in again."

Ace glared slightly at the fourth division commander, "That was a onetime thing!" He yelled.

"What the hell are you two arguing about Yoi!" Marco ordered, moving over to the other two commanders.

"Look at the wreckage," Ace answered leaning back over the railing, "Hey look at that," Ace pointed down into the ocean.

On the surface floated a flag, one of the world government, "How did a world government ship get destroyed like this…?" Marco questioned looking at the ruins, "Don't you think they would have marine ships."

Ace pointed to a marine flag that was just sinking below the surface, "Seems like they were totally destroyed…. Hey… "He pointed over to a large plank of wood where a figured seemed to be clutching to it for her life. "Thatch someone is over there!"

Thatch squinted slightly looking over at the woman seeing her chest gently rising and falling, Thatch jumped straight off the deck into the ocean and swam over to the plank. On closer look, she was exhausted pale to skinny and looking on the verge of death. "Hey," Thatch shook her shoulder softly, her eyes blinked slightly bright silver eyes locked onto his own, "Good you're still alive."

She looked confused and tried to push herself up into a sitting position but she slumped back down onto the plank, he leant forward brushing a curl out her face, she opened her mouth talk but nothing came out her hands reached to the collar around her throat.

"You can't speak," She weakly nodded her head, Thatch's hand brushed over the collar, "Because of this," She nodded again, "Sea-stone?" She nodded again. "Can you hold onto my neck, I'll take you back to the ship ok?" He questioned moving closer, one hand gently reached up and brushed over his head and around his neck. "You think you can hold on," she scooted closer slightly softly and wrapped her arms around him.

Thatch looked back to the ship to see the commanders and Whitebeard standing at the edge of the ship looking out at him, "You got hold," Her head tilted down onto his shoulder and she weakly nodded, "Don't let go," he mumbled to her and swam back to the ship, Jozu leant down holding out a hand for Thatch which he grabbed.

Thatch patted Jozu's arm as he held onto her hands keeping her pressed against his back as Jozu pulled them up onto the deck. She slipped from his hold as they got up onto the deck, she slammed against the deck and Thatch finally looked at her. She had pale skin and an hourglass figure, her pale pink hair was held up in a bun with diamond clips. Her dress was silver sequined with a deep v neck showing off a generous amount of cleavage, the dress clung to her figure and flared around her knees.

Her eyes were wide when she looked around, her mouth opened wide in shock as she packed away, Whitebeard knelt down in front of her and held his hand out, "No need to be afraid," Whitebeard stated, "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Captain she can't speak," Thatch stated moving her up into a sitting position.

"Why not?" Marco asked.

Thatch tilted her head back showing the collar, "It's made of sea-stone."

Izo had dashed off below deck, recognising the girl from somewhere and decided to grab some bobby pins to try and undo the collar. He came back handing the newspaper over to Marco and sat down behind her he looked closer at her neck seeing burn marks where the collar had moved against her skin. Izo glared at the lock slightly as he pushed the pins into lock and twisted the pins, they heard it unlock and it dropped on the floor in front of her.

Marco looked down at the newspaper eyebrows raised, the girl in front of them stood in the photo next to one the admirals Akainu Marco thought and the title read, _Celestial Dragon Akiyama Megumi to Marry Marine Admiral Akainu._

"T-thank y-you," She coughed rubbing her throat and winced at the burn marks around her throat, "I thought I was going to die thank you so much," Her voice was soft and gentle with a calming effect.

"What was with this?" Thatch asked picking up the collar and she backed away straight away moving closer to Whitebeard.

"Please keep it away," She whimpered her hands around the burn marks, "PLEASE!" She cried loudly making a few of the division commanders cover their ears from the high pitched screech.

Thatch nodded and threw it over board, "You are the fiancé to admiral Akainu," Marco stated holding the newspaper out to her to see.

She nodded her head gently but her eyes welled with tears, "Please don't send me back," She pleaded, "I'll do anything don't send me back to him I beg."

"The only thing we can do really is make you part of our family," Whitebeard patted her head with his large hand, "Would you like to join our family?"

She nodded her head and smiled brightly as Whitebeard pulled her into a hug, "Thank you," She smiled into his chest as she hugged him.

AN: I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for awhile, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.

PS. Also people who are waiting on the third chapter of Golden Eye Princess, I'm really enjoying the response from you all and this is something I've written in between that and this because I've gone back and watched the most recent arc taking down notes to see were and how Mizuki will meet the strawhats so please be patient with me thank you.


	2. Tea and Naked men

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 2: Tea and Naked men

Thatch yawned as he scratched the back of his neck as he walked through the Moby dick, after Whitebeard had introduced her to the division commanders and a few other important members Izo had whisked her away to get out of the dress she was wearing and into something less form fitting and cleavage popping.

Thatch smiled as he walked into the kitchen to be surprised that the kitchen was already occupied, "Megumi?" He questioned the woman who was sitting on the counter with a cup of tea perched perfectly in her fingers.

"Good morning… Thatch right?" She questioned. She was still trying to get use to all the commanders names and which division they were in charge of the only ones she could get completely right where Thatchs, Marcos and Aces but that's mainly because they three men had taken it on themselves to watch over her constantly.

"You seem a lot better than yesterday," Thatch nodded, "You are up early, most the crew are still asleep," He stated as he started making breakfast writing out the menu for breakfast so the rest of the cooks knew what to make, eggs, bacon, mushrooms and toast.

"Marco and Ace are still up… I can hear them through the wall… I didn't sleep," She stated sipping from the cup.

Thatch smiled at her, she already got along with Marco, Ace, Izo and himself she was already settling into the crew without a problem, her room was small compared to the division commanders but her room was between Marco and Aces which wasn't good when both division commanders were sleeping with each other.

Thatch chuckled, "They that loud."

She hummed slightly as she continued to drink the tea; the rest of the fourth division came in and smiled at the pink haired woman who they had got us to seeing their division commander and the pink haired woman in the morning. She yawned gently rubbing her eyes, she was still dressed in her pyjamas which Izo had given her, a black tank top with pink lace around the neckline and soft pink satin pants.

She yawned gently, "You wouldn't believe how loud they get, whilst the rest of you are snoring away they are at it like rabbits." Thatch grinned at her before turning to the rest of the cooks from the fourth division.

"Ok, you lot," Thatch called out, "I'm going to take our lovely pink haired princess up to go to shout a few of the overs."

The division bid the two good-bye, Megumi walked with Thatch, her arm tucked into the crook of his elbow as he walked them down to the commanders' dorm, "You don't have to do this," She mumbled as they stood in front of the first division bedroom door.

"Oh this is just to annoy them not you," Thatch laughed and slammed his fist down on the door, "OI! PINEAPPLE! FLAME BOY!"

"What the hell yoi!" Marco yelled from within the room and Thatch kicked the door open, "THATCH! OUT!"

"Nope," He smiled and dragged the pinkette into the room, "You have been keeping our pink princess awake."

"Oh Megumi," Ace whined looking up from under the covers, she blushed looking down at the clothing that laid across the floor, "We are sorry. Come here little one," Thatch pushed her towards the bed her feet caught in the fabric and she let out a small screech as she landed on the bed on top of them. Ace smiled and wrapped his arms around her snuggling into her hair,"Mmm strawberries."

"THATCH!" She cried out as the laughing man as he slipped out the room, "THATCH! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE THEY HAVE NO CLOTHES ON!" Ace grumbled slightly into her neck, tucking his head further into her pink locks and Marco through an arm lazily over her stomach snuggling into the other side.

"Will you be quite, yoi," Marco grumbled against the skin of her neck sending shivers down her spin, "It's to early for your screeching."

"Hmmm…." Ace moaned slightly into her neck, "I know what sounds I want you to be making Marco."

Her face literally felt on fire, if they were going to start again for the gods knows how many rounds last night she had given up on trying to sleep and sat up in the crow's nest with Izo before going to make herself tea.

"You're making her blush, Ace," Marco grumbled, smacking the younger male over the back of the head his chest coming into her view making her turn her head away.

"She's cute when she blushes," he continued to mumble.

"Just go to sleep, yoi," Marco rested his head back eyes still closed, "Both of you."

Megumi sighed resting her head back knowing that there wasn't a way in hell she was getting out of this bed without either one of them waking up, she tilted her head down into Ace's black hair and closed her eyes, a few more hours won't hurt. AN: I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for awhile, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.

PS. Also people who are waiting on the third chapter of Golden Eye Princess, I'm really enjoying the response from you all and this is something I've written in between that and this because I've gone back and watched the most recent arc taking down notes to see were and how Mizuki will meet the strawhats so please be patient with me thank you.


	3. Birthday Present

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter Three: Birthday Present

Marco sighed as he watched everyone around him drink away the night, danced and sang, he would normally be enjoying with the crew but his mood was damped as he looked down his beer. He would normally have a loud mouth freckled face boy on his right and a small pink haired giggling woman on his left however the day were he wanted them to be attached to him neither were seen.

He sighed as Izo sat next to him, "Come on Marco," The okama smiled at him, "They should be back soon."

Neither of them were here at all on the Moby Dick, the second division had gone off to sort out a problem on one the islands a few days ago and they still weren't back. They both apologised greatly the night they left basically gluing themselves to the first mate feeling guilty knowing they might miss his birthday, but he laughed it off saying they will be back in time. It was now eleven at night and the party was in full swing, they didn't celebrate everyone's birthday they just had a giant party each month. This year however it landed on Marco's birthday, "They won't be yoi," He sighed, "They are normally a pain but I'm use to them."

It was true that at parties those three were normally together even before Megumi joined in on with the couple, but before when it got to late Thatch would normally guide the giggling woman back to her quarters sending her to bed but now it was normally the three waking up together.

"She got you a present by the way," Izo stated drinking more from his bottle.

Marco lifted an eyebrow at the 16th division commander, they didn't really do gift giving as a crew but he seen her give Thatch a present a few months prior on his birthday, "A gift?" He questioned.

Izo nodded, "She asked me to place it in your room if they weren't back in time and I did… have fun with the present."

Marco put his drink back on the floor and walked down towards the commanders quarters a lot of men wishing him happy birthday, but his goal was the present Izo had mentioned. As he pushed open the door he looked around the floor to see three different sets of clothing around the room, high waist purple skirts and white puffy blouses, purple shirts and blue pants, black shorts and orange belts.

He sighed pushing the clothes to one side of the room, on the bed sat a book more like an album tied in blue ribbon with a big bow. He sat down on the bed his back against the headboard and ankle crossed, written in gold curvy lettering '_Our Memories' _he opened the cover to see a small note written in the front, _'We are so sorry if we aren't back in time for your birthday and hope you aren't being a grumpy pineapple and enjoying your party, a few pictures to keep us in mind and your special day. We will be back soon, we promise. Love Ace and Megumi.'_

Under the note was a picture of them both of them where pressed up against each other, the camera close to their faces Marco smiled softly tracing his finger over the scar of her neck and the freckles across the bridge of Aces nose. He flipped through the pictures seeing a few that made him laugh, the time were Ace had dumped a bucket of water over Megumi whilst she was sleeping next to him, a picture of all three of them up one the tables dancing at last month's party. He remember them practically dragging him up and Megumi singing along with the rest of the crew but her voice stood out the most.

A few others some of just the three of them, few of just Marco and Megumi, Marco and Ace, Ace and Megumi he came towards a page with a page written _'Just for you.' _Marco was surprised to the two pictures on the next page, one was of Megumi her hair sprayed out on the pillow her blouse was loose around her chest showing the top of her breasts to him her arms reached high above her head holding onto the headboard arching slightly up, her eyes shined with mischief up at the camera as she bit her shinning bottom lip looking up through her eyelashes. The second picture was of Ace crawling towards the camera, his shorts hung low on his hips showing the V shape of his structure. Ace's face was tilted towards the camera, licking his top lip smirking at the camera; his hat dipped down slightly across his left eye his right showing mischief and lust.

Marco froze looking at the eyes of his two loves looking up at him from the picture; he felt his heart stop for a second. He turned the page his eyes landed on the next picture, Megumi head was arched back and Ace's hand gently wrapped around her throat, his fingers were pushing her head back from this angle he could see her blush. Ace's lips were pressed to the column of her throat his eyes on the camera smirking at him, his other hand was on the lace that kept her top together tugging slowly.

Marco flipped the page faster this time to see Ace pinned down to the bed his hands tied up over his head in one of Marcos sashes, Megumi sat on his waist knees either side of him with a bowl of whip cream in one hand her tongue licking cream off the other. Marco's eyes widened as he looked down at Aces chest to see she'd written happy birthday across Ace's chest in the cream.

Marco turned the last page and laughed loudly, both of them had gotten into fully dressed and blew kisses at the camera smiling brightly holding a sign _'Happy Birthday, You can have us soon.'_

The door creaked open softly; the clicking of heels filled the room and hushed whispers as they looked up, "Marco you are still up?" Megumi questioned smiling softly, Marco looked over both of them they were both a mess, clothes ripped and blood across both of them.

"What happened to you two?" He asked closing the album looking at them.

"Sorry Pineapple," Ace scratched the back of his neck laughing, "We ran into marines on the way back. Everyone's alright just slowed us down a bit."

"I see Izo gave you, your birthday present," She smiled brightly taking off her shoes and moved over to the bed Ace sitting next to her.

"Thank you, yoi," Marco smiled, he leant forward kissing her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ace leant over hugging him close, "Happy Birthday Marco."

Marco ruffled Ace's hair smiling at the other man, "You know you are both in trouble for that right."

AN: I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.

PS. Also people who are waiting on the third chapter of Golden Eye Princess, I'm really enjoying the response from you all and this is something I've written in between that and this because I've gone back and watched the most recent arc taking down notes to see were and how Mizuki will meet the Strawhats so please be patient with me thank you.


	4. The Necklace

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 4: The Necklace

Ace knew he was in trouble the moment he opened his bedroom door to see Megumi's legs poking out from under his bed, they don't normally sleep in his room because as she had put it a few weeks ago when she came to tell him there was a division commanders meeting and he was late and she couldn't open the door all the way. The door had been stuck on a pile or clothes or one his socks he can never remember, "Errr… Megumi… What are you doing under the bed?"

"Looking for something… you haven't seen my necklace have you? I remember leaving it in your room the other week, I cannot for the life remember why I took it off," She asked pushing herself from out under the bed looking at him. Ace shook his head but Megumi, tilted her head to the side automatically not believing him, "What did you do?" She stood up and hands on her hips, for a little lady she was intimidating.

"Look it was an accident…"

"ACE! That was a present from Marco!" She shouted rather loudly.

"I'll replace…" He winced, "Please don't be mad…" He whined slightly, honestly he knew exactly were the necklace was, it was with Izo at the moment trying to fix to find the right type of chain for the little charm that Marco got her when he last went away. Ace had been feeling bad about it for the last few days as it is and know she was pissed. He set the paperwork he was given on fire that day, under the paper work had been the necklace only the chain was burnt but the chain was safe, later he'd ask Marco and the man told him he had the charm fire proofed cause he knew this would happen but Ace had to tell her.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screeched.

"Megumi I didn't mean to it was an accident."

"It's always an Accident Ace! I don't care if you burn my clothes or the bed sheets! But that was Special!" She was pissed beyond as she stormed from the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ace sighed, Marco will soon find out and he'll get have a telling off from him, then Thatch and he would just give him a disappointed look and then the Old man will have a word with him. There weren't that many woman on Whitebeards flag ship, the main one that was constantly on board was Megumi, expect when she went off with his division to sort out problems. Basically they found out when she came out of her shell, she was not a woman to be messed with.

In the kitchen Thatch watched along with the rest of the fourth division that Megumi was pissed, well beyond pissed, "How could he Thatch, I mean I know he's a pyromaniac but still he knows I loved that necklace."

Thatch put the knife he was using to cut up the fruit for lunch down and hugged her tightly, "You are going to destroy eardrums with that voice, was it the phoenix necklace he broke," She nodded into his chest, "You know he's been sulking about that for days."

"He should have told me," She mumbled into his chest, "I wouldn't be mad, but it's been missing for two days now."

"Oh Hun," Thatch mumbled laughing slightly, "He's most likely trying to get it fixed and try to replace it."

She hummed softly, Thatch was more cool headed out of her group of close friend with was mainly Marco, Ace and him. "I just wished he would tell me things instead of keeping them from me," She murmured.

Ace crept through the hall of the commanders moving to Izo room before he froze hearing footsteps, "Ace!" Marco yelled, for once being loud and not laid back, "You didn't tell her did you, yoi."

"I was going to," Ace whined, "She was rooting through my room cause that's where she left it, Izo was gonna have the new chain sorted today and I was gonna leave it in her room."

Marco sighed and rubbed his temples feeling another headache form, "You are in charge of calming her down, you pissed her off you calm her down."

"But I didn't mean to do it," He whined looking up at Marco with puppy dog eyes, Marco felt more like a parent to these two instead of a lover but Marco did not budge and just starred at Ace, "FINE!" The man shouted throwing his arms up in the air, "Where is she?"

Marco shrugged and smirked slightly, "No clue last I heard she was complaining to Thatch about you."

Of course Thatch, Megumi had grown really attached to Izo and Thatch normally sitting with them when Ace and Marco had an argument not wanting to get in the middle of the two so would sit with them. "Thank you," Ace called back and dived down the stairs towards the kitchen, he burst into the kitchen and all the fourth division cooks turned to look at Ace as he scanned the room and notice that neither Thatch or Megumi were in the kitchen like they would be around this time of day.

Megumi hummed softly to herself and jumped as she heard the door slam open to the kitchen a few floors below deck, Ace is on the hunt ran through her mind as she walked past Vista, "Good afternoon Megumi," The man smiled and nodded at as he leant back on the railing polishing one of his swords.

She smiled in return and nodded her hopping up onto the railing next to him, "Good Afternoon Vista."

"You and our little division commander had an argument we heard?" He stated not looking up from the swords.

She hummed and nodded slightly, "It's silly… I realised just he burnt a gift that Marco gave me and he didn't tell me."

"Noticed Ace been looking down recently, you three work well with each other Megumi, don't stay mad at him," Vista commented.

She smiled down at the older man, "I know Vista… I know."

Ace had spent the entire day going through the Moby Dick trying to find the Siren, but whenever he thought he was close to her she would suddenly vanish out of sight. He sighed as he slumped down at his place at the dining table a small box in his hands, Izo went all out for fixing Megumi necklace including adding two charms to either side of the Phoenix. He knew she would love but couldn't find it, he checked the kitchen one last time knowing she'd been there recently since her tea cup was set next to Thatch's work place.

Marco looked over to Ace who had been slumped down in his seat ignoring the food in front of him, he spotted Megumi walk into the mess hall and held her finger to her lip signalling them to be quite as she tip toed behind the second division commander and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his hair. "I'm sorry I over reacted," She murmured into his hair.

Ace jumped in surprise turning to wrap his arms around her waist, "I thought you weren't gonna speak to me again," She giggled softly patting his head, "I got you something." He handed her the box with a giant grin on his face, she rose an eyebrow but opened the box and gasped. It was the necklace, with a charm of a flame on the right side and a charm of musical notes on the left.

"Ace I thought you…." She smiled brightly seeing the gift in her hands.

"Izo fixed it for me… it was only the chain that broke… Marco had the phoenix fire proofed," Ace smiled as Marco got up and brushed her hair up finger tracing over the scar as he helped her put on the necklace, "I'm glad you aren't mad at me Megumi."

"I could never stay mad at you Ace," She leant up kissing his cheek softly.

AN: I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Past catches up to you quickly

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 5: Past catches up to you quickly.

Megumi bounced on her heels slightly as she walked beside Izo on the way back to the Moby Dick, the two had been out clothes shopping just the two of them no one else from the crew to bother them. Izo smiled at the pink haired woman walking next to him, she twirled in the heels she was wearing making her skirt spin out around her knees.

"Oh Izo," She smiled brightly at the Okama, "Thank you so much for taking me shopping." The necklace of the phoenix, the flame and the notes sat just above her chest each charm shining brightly in the sun light.

"No problem dear," Izo smiled back at the girl.

"STOP!" They both heard voices behind them, "WHITEBEARD 16th DIVISION COMMANDER IZO AND WHITEBEARDS SIREN AKIYAMA MEGUMI!"

Both froze and glanced behind them to see marines, "Shit," she hissed under her breath turning to screech at the marines before she froze feeling a presence behind her she had grown accustomed to. "The Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp," Her eyes widened with realisation, "Izo run…" She murmured to the man.

"Megumi… What are you going? You can't take on someone like Garp!" He yelled at her.

"They aren't here to fight, are you Vice-Admiral Garp," She spoke softly, turning her head to the man her eyes shined with tears knowing what was going to happen.

The man laughed and patted her on the shoulder his large hand showing how small the woman was, "You coming peacefully then girl," She nodded and moved quickly turning to Izo and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't come after me," She whispered into his ear, "Tell Grandpa thank you."

Izo was left standing in the street watching as the marines surrounded the vice admiral and the celestial dragon. Izo took off with speed back towards the Moby Dick, "THEY TOOK HER!" He yelled as he landed on deck, everyone turned to him looking confused, "Megumi… she's gone."

Megumi stood in front of Garp's desk silently her hand holding the charms in her hand not wanting to let go as she shook slightly, watching the man eat rice crackers, "How is my grandson?" He asked suddenly.

"Grandson… oh Ace… he's well," She smiled weakly, "He's became a great pirate no matter how many times you used the fist of love of him," her head tilted into a teary smile.

"Stupid kid and so are you," Garp muttered biting into the rice cracker, "Staying with the Whitebeard Pirates do you realise how dangerous that is."

"NO!" She screamed the glass on the desk shattered, "Don't you dare disrespect my family!"

"I have no sympathy for criminals Megumi," Garp stated looking at her, "But you have some guts kid."

"No because you are Marines you are the world justice, Yet you cause as much damage to the world as us pirates," She hissed.

She watched as Garp's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance ready to shout at her and she cocked an eyebrow to say go on yell at a celestial dragon I dare you, "Go sit down Megumi, you will be meeting Admiral Akainu soon. You will be married on the Sakura Island like you had wished."

Megumi sank down on the coach in Garps room bringing her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her knees, she wanted home, she wanted Ace and Marcos warmth whilst lying in bed, she wanted Grandpas kind words when she had a nightmare, Thatch and there morning convocation before breakfast.

The crew had remained silent looking between the 16th, 2nd, 1st and 4th division commanders and their Captain unsure how to take it, Izo explained to the group that she gave up willingly asking not to go after her.

Ace was mad, no mad wasn't the right word he was fuming the crew could practically see the steam coming out of the second division's ears as his temper raised, "WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!" He yelled at Whitebeard, "SHE WOULD DO THE SAME FOR US, SHES PART OF OUR FAMILY! FOR THE LOVE OF ONE PIECE HER TITLE IS THE WHITEBEARD SIREN!"

"Ace you have to calm down, yoi," Marco patted the man's shoulder, "We will get her back, right old man," Marco smirked slightly at Whitebeard.

Whitebeard nodded smiling at the crew, "She is my child now, we protect our children."

The entire crew cheered, smiling at their Captain as he declared that they were going to get there crew mate back, "Thanks Gramps," Marco nodded at his Captain.

"Well are crew can't really celebrate if are main singer is caught up with the Marines right," Whitebeard laughed.

The Sakura trees were in full bloom once they stepped onto the island a few days later and she was guided straight to the church, not as many marines around she noticed especially since on the admirals were getting married.

"Not many people here," She commented to Garp as he escorted her to the church.

"Admiral Akainu wanted to keep the wedding small not to draw attention to the wedding, since he expects your crew to be coming to look for you," He pushed the doors open which was different from him normally breaking the door.

In the church stood two people Megumi bowed her head as she walked closer, her mother stood tall in a royal blue ball gown, her pink haired tied up onto a bun on top of her head and her blue eyes looked down at her daughter. Her father was tall with greying black hair and silver eyes, he wore a black pin stripped suit with a blue ties.

Megumi stood in front of her parents back straight eyes locked onto her father, "HOW COULD YOU!" Her father roared back handing the girl across the face making her stumble a few steps but stood up straight, "WORKING WITH PIRATES OUT OF ALL THINGS WE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU. WE ARE LUCKY ADMIRAL AKIANU STILL WANTS TO MARRY YOU."

She clutched her throbbing cheek ignoring the pain, "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A STUPID MARINE!" She shouted back at them her eyes blazed with a fury her parents had never seen before.

"You and those stupid pirates," Her mother hissed at her, her furry looking like a match flame compared to the wild fire behind her daughters eyes, "What have they down to you."

Ace leant on the rails heading towards the cherry blossom kingdom, he remembered once Megumi mentioning that's where she was to get married when she was engaged, it was night were Marco was on watch but the two still laid in his bed waiting for him to come back from watch and she explained to him about why the marriage had been arranged.

"No needs about her wedding in the newspaper," Marco leant back against the railing head tilted up to the sky, "Take it the marines are trying to keep her return on the down low so we don't find her I guess."

"Why did she go," Ace muttered, looking up into the sky, like the atmosphere on the ship the weather was gloomily, "She was happy wasn't she…"

"Ace," Marco smacked him upside of the head, "She wanted to protect us, you know how she feels about unneeded violence."

Ace hummed softly, remembering her breaking up many fights on the crew that weren't competitions just general no needed to fights when crew members didn't agree with each other. "It's not the same… even Thatch had been depressed during breakfast," Ace murmured sulking slightly.

Marco could only nod his head knowing what he was on about, Thatch was normally always cheery at breakfast but now it put a damper on everyone's mood. "She will be fine… she's a strong girl remember… no one can break that smile."

Megumi stood in front of Admiral Akainu for the first time since the engagement party, his face was grim and his presence was over bearing she hated this man more than her father. Must uphold the world's justice, was some the first words he spoke to her, up hold the world justice my arse ran through her mind.

"Seems you have made quite a repetition for yourself as a pirate," Akainu spoke to her, his voice dark but after spending time with a pirate crew not much scared her, "Through justice you will be set on the right course."

Megumi stood in front of him, back into regular clothes as her mother put it a purple dress with clung to her figure, her mother was hoping her body with please the admiral to ignore her crimes against the marines. "They saved my life Admiral," Her voice was soft terrified of the collar that been shown to her the day she had arrived.

"So you betrayed your family," 'Not my family,' rang through her mind, "for pirates that managed to pick you up in the middle of the ocean."

"I thought you didn't involve yourself with the work of celestial dragons, yet here I am," She snapped at the most feared admiral, "A celestial dragon that within a day will become your wife!"

Akainu glared down at the girl and his voice growled slightly at her, "Your father was very pleased to see that collar had left a permanent mark I can make sure that the new one stays."

Megumi flinched, her hands going up around her neck touching the large scar that ran around her neck; she bowed slightly, "I'm sorry sir…" Not wanting the collar back on, not wanting her voice to be taken from her again.

His face was expressionless when she looked back at him, he wasn't a nice man he was horrible and cruel will do anything to uphold the worlds Justice, he hated her and she knew it, "You will be expected to be a house wife, I will not have you going around the world chance of your escaped again would be high."

Her fists clenched in the material of her skirt and nodded, 'as long as the boys are safe I can live through this.'

"I want it to be you two going to grab her," Whitebeard said to them the night before the wedding, they picked up some news from Whitey telling them they are heading the right way and that the wedding was scheduled for midday tomorrow, "I don't want this to end up as a fight where she could get hurt."

"So an in and out jobbey got it," Ace smiled for the first time in the last few days, knowing she would be back soon. "We can take Striker, but Marco will have to fly overhead that ok."

Marco nodded, "Perfect, it's small enough to go unnoticed; we land at the North of the island furthest away from the docks they won't see us."

Whitebeard chuckled, "You two have this sorted quite well."

Marco smiled, "We will have here soon, yoi."

Ace nodded his head and lifted his mug slightly, "To bringing the Siren home."

Marco bumped his cup with Ace's, "To bringing her home."

Megumi looked up to the sky and smiled from her window slightly, "Were ever you lot are," She turned to look at the white dress that hung on the back of the bedroom door, "I will always be part of the crew."

AN: I feel horrible for leaving it like this but I don't know when I will finish writing the next chapter should be in a day or so but I am out most of tomorrow and won't get home until the evening but I hope to write the wedding soon, question being will the boys get to her in time. I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. The Wedding

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 6: The Wedding

Ace stood in front of Whitebeard at dawn looking into the distance to see the Cherry Blossom Kingdom, the kingdom shinned in the rising sun the sky was completely clear, "Nice day for a kidnapping," Ace joked standing in front of Whitebeards chair smiling at the man.

"You and Marco will do a good job," Whitebeard smiled down at his son, "You will bring my daughter home.

"Will do Captain," Ace smiled and saluted mockingly to his Captain making him laugh.

Megumi sat in front of the mirror watching the servants scurry around her, after being a pirate for so long she felt odd being woken up by maids and not Marco grumbling about something and Ace snoring. She didn't like her morning tea, not without her and Thatch joking about the other two and her helping to make breakfast. It wasn't in her special cup either, her eyes watered and she tipped her head back slightly.

Only thing about this morning she was glad of that it wasn't her mother helping her get ready but maids she had never met before, she sighed wiping away the tears that collected in the corner of her eyes. "Miss are you alright," The woman who was curling her hair at the time asked, looking at the uneaten breakfast in front of the woman.

"Fine just fine," She mumbled holding the necklace in her hand.

Ace and Marco pestered Thatch for more breakfast, well more like Ace whining at Thatch and Marco just stood in the door lazily smirking, "But I need to be big and strong to rescue the princess," Ace whined trying to get another servicing out the chef.

"One she will kill you if she hears you call her princess again and two you eat the ships pantry in one sitting if we let you eat all you wanted… Marco…" Thatch looked over to Marco, "Bring her home mate."

"We will yoi," Marco smiled softly, "We aren't leaving here without her."

She left her breakfast untouched not feeling hungry and the tea barely had a slip before the cup had slipped from her hand and smashed on the floor. She couldn't stop shaking, 'for fuck sake Megumi, you are a Whitebeard pirate of the 2nd god damn fucking division, stop fucking shaking' she scolded herself watching the maid clean up the cup as her hair was piled on top of her head.

"Miss you should be more careful," the maid whispered to her as she swiped the wand across her eyelashes.

Megumi hated make-up and wanted to throttle the woman who was doing her make-up but she couldn't escape from this island, her lip twitched slightly into a sneer and her hands twitched in her lap ready to kill the woman.

"You are so lucky miss," 'Oh dear Gold D. Roger, kill me' "Marrying a marine like Akainu," 'I'm going to snap, just should have fought Garp,' "He's such a powerful-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE GODDAMN FUCK UP!" Megumi shouted losing her cool, the mirror and glass of champagne that had been sitting next to the hair brushed smashed. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

The maid froze looking in shock at her, "Y-yes M-miss." Luckily she scurried off out the room, most likely going to report to her father about what had just happened.

Ace sat back on the bed looking through Marco's photo album smiling softly at Megumi's smiling face as the photo he was looking at was her asleep next to the fire of the winter island they were on a few weeks ago. "Why didn't you fight them Megumi, you are strong… not as strong as gramps but you could have escaped," he rested his head back burying his face in the pillow breathing in, pineapple, strawberry and cinnamon, a weird combination but that was them.

The door opened and Ace looked up, Marco smiled at him, "Let's get our Siren back."

Megumi was practically gasping for breath as the corset was pulled tighter holding onto the poster of the bed as the corset strings was pulled tightly, "Fuck," She hissed under her breath well what she had left of a breath.

"Miss, are you ok?" The one tightening the dress asked.

Megumi was not in the mood for stupid questioning today and her hands tightened on the bed, "Fine," She breathed as the tugging stopped, and the bow was tied and the dress was slipped on over the top of the corset. She turned to look at the mirror and felt her heart stop, she didn't recognise herself anymore the corset was a sweetheart neck line with jewels across the top of the corset, the fabric bunched up around her knees but the back was long with a train, white stockings and white heels completed the outfit.

She wanted Ace… Marco… Grandpa… Thatch… Izo… anyone of the crew, her eyes watered again wanting away from this hell. She managed to slip the necklace into her corset without anyone noticing, a choker sat round her neck hiding the scar about three rows of diamonds took away the view of the scar.

Marco jumped up off the deck turning his arms into the blue fiery wings and glided above Ace, "BRING HER HOME!" He heard the crew yell from behind them, he watched as Ace started up the little yellow boat striker and practically zoomed off in front of him.

"Come on Pineapple," Ace yelled back at him, "Getting old are we."

"Oh you're on kid," Marco smirked slightly and soared up higher in to the air.

Whitebeard sat in his chair in front of the mast of the ship watching the two ride off towards the island, "Bring our girl home boys."

Both boys heard him and smiled, "We will Gramps," They both tilted their heads down, "We will."

Megumi paced the room from one end to the other, it had been half an hour since she'd been left to her thoughts and the window was looking like a bloody good option to jump off, the last thing that was added was her veil, which had been secured into the bun with a clip of some kind she really wasn't paying attention, two layers of the fabric reached her elbows down her back and the one across her face just went down to her chest.

"What the hell is taking them so long," She muttered looking at the door again, wanting to get this over and done with.

The door finally opened and Vice admiral Garp smiled at her, "Ready for your big day?" He asked eating a doughnut.

'Where the hell did he get a doughnut from and I was stuck with bloody fruit,' She thought looking at the treat, "I guess so… where's my father."

"Ah well, we thought it would be a better idea for me to escort you to the church we don't want any pirates kidnapping you do we," He laughed winking at the younger girl, she smiled softly under the veil to the Hero of the Marines.

She could only nod as she took his offered arm, her hand clenching into the fabric of the marine uniform, "I don't want this…" She muttered softly as they walked out of the hotel room that she was getting ready in.

"We all have to do things in our lives, which we don't want to do," Garp muttered.

"Like hunting family?" She asked. The old veteran marine nodded his head slightly at her, "Your family is powerful Vice Admiral Garp," She smiled softly thinking of Ace, "You should be proud."

"Oh I am," Garp laughed, "Just the brats are on the wrong side."

She couldn't help but smile and laugh at him, "They most likely think the same about you."

Marco landed on the ground between a large forest of cherry blossoms trees, Ace coming up right beside him and both took off running into the forest, "The Old man said that if we keep on running south we will come to the grave yard behind the church," Ace yelled over the sound of their pounding feet and the wind whipping by them.

"The faster we get there the quicker we can get out of here," Marco replied, "The quicker we can see her again."

Ace nodded in agreement and picked up his speed, both leaving trails of dust and blue and orange flames behind them.

Megumi looked up at the large wooden doors in front of her, she was shaking violently and felt like she was going to be sick, "You will be fine," Garp smiled and the wedding march began, the doors opened to reveal the room most of them filled with Marines, the priests, her parents and a few people she had no clue who the hell these people were. Recently she dreamt of her wedding, to both the boys, the old man walking her down the aisle she stood between both of them and they were happy. Not in hell marrying a marine who wished to destroy everything she loved and kill everyone who loves her.

Akainu stood blank face looking down at her on Garps arm as he walked her down towards her doom, 'Strike me down,' tears collected in her eyes and she felt one roll down her cheek but she didn't move to wipe it away, one hand was clenched on Garps arm the other in her skirt. He wore a black suit which was a change from the red one he normally wore, but he kept the admiral coat over his shoulders and the marine cap on his head.

She stood in front of the small steps that led up to the pewter, "Who is to give the bride away?" The priest asked, Akainu stepped down towards her.

"I am," Garp answered handing her arm over to Akainu, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Whitebeards flag ship has been spotted north to the island."

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked back at him as he smirked at took his seat, the girls wide eyes looked up at the stain glass window as she stepped up the steps with Akainu to stand in front of the priest. He was gentle which surprised as he lifted the veil up over her head to see her face, his face remained blank. 'I swear his face is frozen,' ran through her mind as the priest started to read from the book in his hand.

Ace froze as he heard the wedding march softly in the distance, "MARCO!" He yelled.

"YEAH I HEAR IT!"

A few minutes later after the boost of adrenalin voth burst into the grave yard of the church, making their way round to the front of the church, "Let's give them a warm welcome," Ace smirked at the older man lifting up his leg which was burning a bright burning orange.

"I thought you would never ask," Marco lifted up his leg burning bright blue.

Megumi clenched her hand tighter into her skirt as the words, "If any one opposes to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." They weren't coming where they, the warmth of their arms she will never feel again, the lazy smirk or Marco and the bright grin of Ace. "Well if no one has to-" The doors flew up shots of orange and blue flames filled the room, Megumi twirled on her heel to feel a large hand come down on her shoulder.

"ACE! MARCO!" She cried seeing the two.

"Now who said you could get married," Ace questioned tipping his hat up to her.

"I don't believe the old man gave Mr stone face here permission," Marco smirked.

Gasps filled them room as the first two division commanders stood in the broken door way to the church, "We object to this marriage," They both glared slightly at the priest how was frozen in fear.

"Ace," His grandfather stood and turned to his grandson, "You know I can't let you do this," He stated.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Her mother screeched at them, "THIS IS MY DAUGHTERS WEDDING!"

It was Marco who actually chuckled smiling at the pink haired woman who looked nothing like the woman they fell for, but he could still tell it was her, "You look amazing Megumi," Ace smirked and winked at her.

She felt the hand on her shoulder tighten slightly as she laughed tears slipped from her eyes as her hand reached for them, "I'M SORRY!" She cried out.

"We forgive you, yoi," Marco smiled at her as he walked towards her his feet leaving scorch marks in the carpet, "But we will never forgive him for taking you," he looked at the stone faced marine, "Give her over Akainu there is no need for a fight."

"You oppose the world's justice," Akainu stepped in front of her, the only movement that wasn't for beside Garps and the wedding crashers. "You will die if you step closer."

Marco threw himself up in to the air arms blazing blue flames, he dived down onto the podium sending a kick at the admiral it didn't hurt the man be sent him away from her as she watched Ace charge towards Garp. "Marco," She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, his wings engulfed her, the flames not hurting.

"We got you Megumi," He smiled down at her kissing her temple, "We got you."

"MARCO!" Ace yelled as he dodged his grandfather, the older man smiled slightly at him not wanting to hurt his grandson but kept up the act, "We got to get going!"

"Megumi," The voice of the admiral snapped the two's heads up, "You will stay were you are."

"She's not a toy Akainu," Marco stated pushing her behind him, signalling for her to go as she ran down the aisle, Marines finally made their moves and went to attack the woman, she ducked under one who tried to grab her and swung her leg under his even with the wedding dress she was able to dodge attacks easily and put a few in herself. She ducked past the veteran and grabbed Ace's hand, "She is a member of the Whitebeard 2nd Division pirates," Marco kept his distance knowing the man was made of lava and kept his eyes on the two, "She belongs with us and not stuck to you."

Ace held onto her hand tightly and smashed his lips down onto hers grinning, as they parted he muttered against her lips, "I may now kiss the bride."

"Later," She smiled, "Thank you Garp," She whispered at the man as Ace pulled her away running back towards the doors.

"She never belonged to the world government," Marco was backing up towards the glass, "We are free people with our own choices," he smiled watching her as she stopped Ace and pulled off the shoes throwing them behind her, both shoes hit two marines on the head making them slump down, "Family is important! Whitebeard Pirates are family!"

Ace placed a hand round her back and one under her knees picking the woman up and taking off out the church as Marco sprung up and crashed through glass window. Both took off North hearing the marines closing in on them, Ace jumped onto Striker and powered the small ship up, Megumi securely in his arms as they made their way back to the Moby dick.

The shouting of the marines were heard loudly across the sea as they moved closer and closer towards the Moby Dick, she felt safe even though was just a few feet right above the sea water she felt safe.

Her arms wrapped tightly around Aces neck burying her face into his neck as he jumped back onto the Moby dick, Marco landed next to them she was able to put her feet down onto the ground before his arms wrapped around both of them tightly, "Never do that again."

"I won't… I won't leave, not again," Her voice was soft head resting back on his chest.

"Megumi," Thatch broke the three apart sweeping the small woman into his arms twirling her slightly emitting laughter out of her, "You're back."

"Thatch put me down," She smacked his shoulder slightly, the man set her back on her feet and she turned to Whitebeard and bowed, "Sorry Captain."

The man's laughter boomed around them, "You did well protecting your family Megumi," He patted her head slightly, "Come on let's get to safe waters to celebrate your return."

Both Marco and Ace smiled at the her wrapping both arms around her pulling her back into their warmth kissing her temple, "You look quite good in a wedding dress?" Ace laughed, "Your necklace?"

"Oh…" Her hand dipped down into her cleavage, both men's eyebrows raised, "What…" She pulled the chain out all three charms safe on the chain. "Think I was gonna loose this," she laughed softly.

Both men smiled and Marco took the necklace from her hands putting it back on her neck letting the collar of diamonds fall to the floor, he cupped her chin softly and kissed her lips, Aces lips connected with her cheek. She blushed brightly but smiled as she heard the crew cheer, there's no place like home.

AN: See I wasn't going to make her marry the bastard. I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Fears

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 7: Fears.

Marco glanced up from the morning paper to look at his two partners who had just got back from taking out a crew that had been causing problems on one the islands nearby and was going to eat before heading to bed, Ace was sniggering into his food and Megumi was pouting they had been back for five minutes and Marco was confused, "Ace.. whats funny?"

Ace burst out laughing, before choking on the piece of toast he was eating, Thatch smacked the younger man on the back, Megumi's eyes narrowed at the fire user. "Don't say it," She hissed.

"She's scared of ducks," Ace burst out laughing slamming his hands on the table.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She shouted blushing brightly.

"Oh come on, I mean ducks," He was laughing pretty hard holding onto his sides, "Harmless thing ever and you run away screaming."

"SHUT UP!" Her face flamed bright red and hid her face behind the sleeves of her jacket.

"erm.. like to explain?" Marco questioned Ace who was trying to hold his act together but one look at Megumi pouting face he burst in to laughter.

"T-the Captain of the crew the old man wanted us to take down, ate the bird-bird model duck fruit," Ace gasped for breath, "He turned into a duck and Megumi screamed… knocked the man out though."

"ACE!" She cried out in embarrassment.

Marco sniggered slightly behind his paper, "A duck really! You find them terrifying," Ace yelled out.

She cried out in frustrating before smacking him in the face with the toast she was eating and stormed off the steam was practically pouring out her ears as she slammed the mess halls door shut, "Ducks…?" Marco questioned. Making Ace burst out in laughter again.

Megumi bolted up from her sleep as the most girlest scream she ever heard came from the bathroom, she looked at the clock to see it was 9 in the morning she groaned she'd only been asleep for an hour who the fuck was in her bathroom and who the fuck was screaming like a little girl.

She slipped out the bed and padded over to the bathroom and threw the door open steam wafted out the bathroom and around her, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. The shower was still running and Ace was standing on top of the toilet with a towel around his waist, "… Ace… What the hell?" She asked.

"SPIDER!" He shouted pointing over to the shower.

She blinked a few times looking between the man she'd known not to back down from a fight ever to the small eight legged creature in the corner, "Ace… it's smaller than your thumb…" She was not in the mood for this, just wanting at least five more hours sleep.

"GET RID OF IT!" He shouted at her before freezing at the narrowed sliver eyes, that was another thing he was scared of, her normal glare was fine didn't affect him much, the glare of I'm going to rip you apart was more scary than the time he got caught drinking Gramps Sake, "… Please…"

She sighed and her pair feet padded over to the shower, leaning in and turning it off, she stood on the edge of the bath leaning up to catch the spiders in her hand before turning to Ace hopping down off the bath, "Now are we going to stop talking about my fear of ducks."

Ace looked like he was about to burst out laughing before she thrusts her hands in his face, he screamed jumping off the toilet and ran to the other side of the room, "OK..OK," He yelled at her, "I'LL STOP I PROMISE I WILL STOP!"

"Good, now I'm going to throw this of deck and go back to sleep," She smiled sweetly head tilting, Ace knew she wasn't happy she needed at least 6 hours sleep to function and she hadn't slept well for three days and it was catching up, "And then we are going to sleep ok."

Ace nodded and got back in the shower watching her leave with the eight legged demon in her hands, scared of ducks but fine with insects seriously, Megumi was to tired to greet the rest of the crew as she walked up onto the deck spider still in hands she yawned and stretched slightly as she walked over to the railing and threw the spider over board.

She heard a wolf whistle behind her as she stretched upwards and looked round confused, she looked down to see she was wearing Marco's purple shirt which just brushed the top of her thighs. Her eyes widened and blushed brightly making a small eeping sound and bolted down back to her room.

Later on that evening a storm raged outside the Moby Dick, the sails were pulled up all the doors and windows bolted down but the sound of the thunder and the flashes of lightening filled the ship, Mizuki, Ace and Thatch sat in the fourth division commanders room playing cards.

"I'm worried about Marco," Megumi stated, "Ace do you know where he is?"

"He normally likes to stay on his own during storms," Ace answered, "Most likely in his room…"

"Do you think we should check on him… he's been there since the storm started?" She asked putting her cards down and getting off the bed, "I'm going to check on him."

Ace nodded and watched the girl walk back to the room she shared with the two other men, "Marco," She opened the door slightly to see all the candles in the room burning brightly, she could hear the rain against the window and saw a figure huddled under the sheets…. "Marco," She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her softly moving towards the shape under the sheets.

The thunder boomed and the lighting crashed outside the window making the figure jerk slightly and curl in closer, she could see the tuffs of blonde of his hair poking out from under the covers, "Megumi?" His voice was gentle and soft unlike normal.

"Marco," She slipped up onto the bed hand on the older mans back, "What's wrong Marco?"

He flinched again at the Thunder and turned over to face her, she sat up back against the head board as he rested his head on her lap, she brushed her fingers through his blonde hair. "You don't like Thunderstorms, Pineapple?"

"Not a pineapple," He grumbled into her lap his stance relaxing more and didn't flinch as much as the next roll of thunder went over and the flash of lighting.

She giggled musically to him, "Of course not my love," she leant down and kissed him on the crown she looked over as the door opened again and Ace walked into the room.

He looked from Marco up to Megumi, "Fear of thunder… didn't guess that one," he mumbled as he slipped out of his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Marco, "Well atleast it's not bad as the fear of ducks."

"ACE!" She screamed and smacked him round the head, "I'LL GET THE FUCKING SPIDER BACK!"

Marco chuckled at the two as he stayed on the bed, the sound of the thunder or the flashes of the lighting didn't bother him as much now. They were there to help chase the fear for him.

AN:. A cute little and funny thing before bed, its like half one in the morning in england, and the fear of duck is actually my fear. I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Meet the Family

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 8: Meet The Family.

IMPORTANT: Ace and Whitebeard didn't die during the War, Blackbeard escaped and causing havoc for all Yonkos in the New World.

Note: Thank you Hellyahd71 for this idea,

It's been three years since the war and a year since Ace's brother had come to the new world, Megumi walked down the path way leading to the small tavern were she was meeting Ace and Marco. It was only the first and second division on this island, they were back to normalish after the war. They had taken one the boats to the tropical island and sorted out the problem, the old man had given them a few days to relax lying about the problem noticing the amount of stress the three went to. After the war they just worked not wanting to think of what could of happened, what did happen.

Megumi pushed the door open gently to hear cheering and music, she froze in the doorway to see Ace smiling at his brother, flashes of the war came through her mind at once Blackbeard, Akainu, Garp, Sengoku, Kizaru she shook her head and contemplated going back to the ship, "MEGUMI!" Ace called, waving his hand up at the pink haired woman who stood in the doorway.

Marco slid up next to her passing her a bottle of sake, knowing the woman would need it more than him and walked her towards the bar, "You ok," Marco whispered into her ear, she nodded and smiled softly.

"MEGGY!" Luffy jumped up and wrapped his arms around her taking her from Marco's hold.

She laughed softly remembering the determination the young Captain had to get his brother back, she wrapped her arms around him, "It's good to see you again Luffy," She smiled.

Luffy pulled back and giant grin on his face, "It's great to see you to," He then got distracted by Marco, "Can I fly on your back whilst you're a phoenix?"

Marco chuckled and Luffy followed him as Marco went to go talk to Franky, she sat down next to Ace taking the seat Luffy had, the strawhats navigator and archaeologist sat to her left and Ace sat to her right, frowning as she drove straight into the achole.

"We never got to say thank you," Nami smiled at Megumi, she turned her head to the orange haired woman giving her a questioning look, "The war…" Nami sighed, "We know you save him… both them," she tilted her head to Ace who had fallen asleep in the chair next to her.

"Cat burglar Nami," The woman nodded and Megumi smiled at her, "You never have to say thank you for saving lives," Megumi tilted her head back, "Luffy is my family as much Ace's…. I'd do anything for those boys."

Nami hummed and nodded her head as she turned to her Captain and sighed at the sight of him, Franky, Usopp and Chopper having chopsticks up their noses, "You will do anything for family."

"Miss Akiyama," Robin smiled at her, a arm and hand appeared on the table in front of Megumi which the woman shook, "I would also like to thank you for saving our Captain."

"Miss Nico," She smiled at the woman, "No need for thanks."

She remembers the day still fresh in her mind, screaming at such a pitch the whole battle field froze as her scream was able to push both brothers away from Akainus lava punch.

Though a big X shape scare marked Luffys chest, but nothing seemed to bother the starwhat pirates, the swordsmen sat next to Marco, "Marco mentioned you were a musician," Nami started smiling at her.

Megumi nodded and smiled, "Yep… I'm one the main singers on the Moby Dick Mark Two, well in the Whitebeard pirates."

"It must be fun, working for a Yonko."

"Oh it is, money isn't a problem either though most of it either goes on food or drink… or reparing the ship mainly cause of this one," She leant over Ace and popped the sleep bubble making the second division commander jolt.

"Wah…" He groaned, "I fell asleep didn't I."

All three girls giggled and Ace kissed Megumi cheek to go talk to his brother, "You three are practically devoted for each other, it's quite sweet," Robin smiled softly hand resting in the palm of her hand looking at the Whitebeards Siren.

"Oh I know what I wanted to know?" Nami clapped her hands, "The nickname Whitebeards Siren," The money obsessed woman smiled brightly, "I mean, I get you're a musician but a Siren your nicknamed after a mythological creature and Whitebeards one at that."

Megumi glanced at both men, Nami smiling brightly and Robin had a sly grin on her face and Megumi laughed scratching the back of her neck a habit she picked up off of Ace. "In simple terms I was singing on one the islands and forgot that my voice can sort of hypnotise people and I've made a few marines ships crash into rocks."

Nami giggled and clapped her hands slightly, Robin tilted her head smiling, Megumi leant back in her chair thoughts of the war vanishing from her mind as she spoke about the division commanders and the time she nearly got married to the new fleet admiral.

Marco leant back in the chair taking his eye off Ace for a second to look at the pink haired woman, who smiled brightly and wasn't drowning herself in booze for the first time in a while.

"You look worried Marco?" It was Sanji he believes had questioned him.

Marco chuckled and shook his head at the Strawhats cook, different from Thatch so different from Thatch, "Nope… Just remembering."

"Surprised you noticed something other than the girls ero-cook," The swordsmen stated cracking one eye open to smirk at the cook.

"What was that Marimo?" Sanji snapped at the swordsmen, "Who can't take there eyes of those three lovely goddesses," Sanji swooned towards the woman.

"Oi, eyes of my woman, yoi," Marco warned the cook.

Zoro couldn't help but chuckled and clink sake cups with Marcos looking at the sulking cook who was whining about not being allowed near the woman whilst the Siren sat with them, "Way to put ero-cook in his place."

"SHUT UP! SHITTY SWORDSMEN!" Sanji roared going to kick Zoro to blocked by sword.

Marco chuckled slightly of course Ace's brothers crew was hot headed, pale arms wrapped round his slightly and a face nuzzled into his, "Pineapple," she whined into his ear, he looked shocked not hearing the woman approach and he chuckled listening to the crew shout and laugh.

"Can see how Ace is related to him can't you?" Marco chuckled watching the two brothers stuff their faces with food.

She hummed softly resting her cheek on his head, "It still hurts… thinking of the war…"

Marco took her hands in his large one and smiled as Brook started to play the violin giving her a squeeze, "Go sing… that gives you a smile," shooing the girl away and smiled as her and the skeleton started to sing. The rest of the night was drunk away, Megumi and Brook stood on the table playing the violins and singing along with each other. Marco smiled as he watched the two melt back into their normal selves as Ace cheered on Megumi whilst trying to stuff more food in his mouth and Megumi danced across the floor along with the skeleton singing to their hearts content.

In the morning it came to a goodbye that neither brother wanted to say, Megumi moved towards Luffy and wrapped her arms around him smiling softly, "We believe in your Dream Luffy, become king of the pirates."

AN:. I get paranoid writing strawhats, I am slowly working on writing the final chapter for Golden eyed princess, but my paranoia of upsetting you lot is on my mind it will be up before the end of the week I promise. I haven't decided if this will turn into M rated yet, this isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Return of Spiders and Ducks

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 9: Return of the Spiders and Ducks.

Marco leant back in the chair it was quite so he was able to get the last bit of paper work done, actually thinking of it… he looked round the room and for once it was clean no clothes on the ground and the bed was made… he looked round thinking he was in someone else's room. But nope Megumi's violin was leaning against the bed side table and Ace's hat was on the hook on the door.

"What the hell are those two up to," Knowing the only time when the room was clean was when both of them were up to something.

Megumi hummed softly to herself as she moved down towards the kitchen before she heard a sound that made her freeze, 'Quack,' she turned to see a duck was standing at the other end of the hallway and her eyes widened. 'Who the hell let a duck onto the bloody ship,' She slowly backed away, the large eyes on the bird followed her and she shivered.

"Nice… Mr Ducky…" She murmured holding her hands out in front of her trying to make the duck stay. "It's a fucking duck it can't understand me," She groaned.

The duck waddled forward a step looking at the pink haired woman tilting it's head and quacked again, she eeped and darted off down the stairs, the duck being the curious little thing it was waddled after the pink haired woman and followed her down into the lower levels of the ship. Ace slipped round the corner and smirked as he watched the duck follow her, "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Marco," Thatch greeted the man as he walked into the kitchen before frowning noticing that the man was looking around, "You alright?"

"Can't find Megumi or Ace… you seen them yoi?" Thatch shook his head in reply.

Megumi's eyes widened as she released she had come to a dead end, the little beast had followed her all the way down to the bottom of the ship mainly were they stored everything. She whined slightly watching as the creature waddled slightly closer and she shut her eyes flinching at the quacking sound. Ace stood in the shadows grinning widely, revenge for trying to throw a spider in his face was sweet.

"Please Mr Ducky go away," She murmured cracking an eye open and she screamed noticing it was right at her feet looking up at her, "MARCO!"

The duck continued to look at her not flinching at her scream unlike the man who had planned this had winced placing his hand over his ears, he forgot the womans scream was that loud.

Marco who had been talking to Thatch and Izo at the time head snapped downwards looking at the floor boards hearing the scream of his name from the lower levels.

All three men stood from their seats and rushed down to the lower levels of the Moby Dick, they rarely hear her scream reach that pitch, meaning something was wrong.

The duck quaked again and waddled a bit more forward, 'I am cornered by a fucking duck,' she cried in her mind and completely pressed herself in the corner, 'Marco were the fuck are you… I know you heard that.'

Ace ducked into one the rooms keeping the door open slightly to look into the hallway as Marco, Thatch and Izo burst into the corridor.

"Marco…" She whimpered pointing at the creature at her feet.

Marco sighed in relief thinking she'd been hurt and only smiled as he moved forward the duck turned his head and quacked at the man, Marco smiled slightly at the duck leaning over and picking it up moving it away from her the duck flapped his wings slightly trying to take off and the woman screeched ducking down as the bird flapped its wings trying to get out of Marco's hold and the man passed the bird over to Thatch.

"You ok yoi?" He asked looking down at her and she shook her head.

"WERE THE FUCK DID IT COME FROM!" She cried embarrassed that Marco had to save her from the small monster.

Izo head snapped towards the cracked open door as he heard sniggering, "Ace," The okama shouted at the door, "Come out of there."

Ace stepped out and faked a yawn earning a glare from the three, Marco helped Megumi to her feet and watched the woman move over to Ace. She glared up at him calming down from the incident with the duck and poked him hard in the chest, "This means war." She turned on her heel and walked off an aura of revenge floated around the woman as she walked back to the upper deck.

Marco and Izo chuckled at Ace's wide eyes both knowing that the second division commander had caught on that he had pissed her off by setting a duck on her, "I'm going to die… aren't I?" He questioned them. Both Marco and Izo chuckled in reply, this did not help Ace with trying to figure what the woman was going to do as revenge.

It was dinner when Ace next saw Megumi, she entered with Izo and both of them had their heads dipped down talking in hushed voices, Megumi had a soft blush across her face and Izo smirked as they both slipped into their seats. She sat next to Marco, across from Ace and Izo sat down next to her, "What did you do with the little beast Thatch?" She asked as she started her dinner.

"Took it back onto the island," Thatch chuckled, "It seemed to like you."

Megumi shivered slightly, "Ducks are just no… don't like them."

"It's a strange thing to be scared of," Thatch murmured.

She pouted slightly, "You're hair is strange how it can stay perfectly up all the time," Then she blushed taking her own words in the wrong context, "Izo…" She whined, "This is your fault."

The men looked between the two as Izo patted the girls head, "It's ok Megumi, the thoughts might go away."

Ace fidgeted throughout the entire of dinner, she was acting sweet and lovely as she always was but ignoring him completely, dinner came and went and the group had made their way back to Marco's room. Marco left the two alone as he went to talk to Whitebeard about the paperwork he finished earlier on that day.

"I'm going for a shower that ok with you Megumi…?" Ace questioned looking at her nose stuck in a book.

"Of course," Her eyes didn't lift from the book as he got of the bed and moved into the bathroom, the moment the door closed she put the book down and moved over to the bed side table, "Oh thank you Izo," She murmured.

She pulled out a bag of plastic spiders and opened the bag a small amount so she didn't have to do it whilst she was in the bathroom and a key to the bathroom just in case something happened, she waited until she heard the shower turn on and she moved closer towards the bathroom. She heard Ace humming slightly in the shower, the door open silently as she slipped into the room leaving the door open slightly opening the bag full she moved closer to the shower.

With his back to the shower curtain, Megumi crept closer standing on her tip toes as she threw the bag of spiders over the top of the shower curtain and bolted from the room slamming the door behind her and quickly locked it. She smirked as she heard Ace scream and the sound of him falling out the bath, "MEGUMI!" Fists pounded down onto the door behind her, "SPIDERS! GET RID OF THEM!"

Marco froze in his explanation to the few division commanders and Whitebeard about the situation with some of Kaidos forces, but the scream from his room made the Phoenix groaned, "Seems like Megumi got her revenge," Thatch chuckled.

"MEGUMI LET ME OUT!" They heard the second division commander yelled.

"NO! YOU HAD A DUCK FOLLOW ME YOU GET LOCKED IN THE ROOM WITH A SPIDER!" A few of the men in the room chuckled and Marco sunk down in his seat.

"Marco my son," Whitebeard smiled at the man, "Go make sure those two don't destroy the ship."

Marco nodded and slipped out of the room, the moment the door closed booming laughter came from the room behind him, "Course they find it funny…" He grumbled and went back to his room, the moment he opened the door he froze, Megumi was leaning back on the bathroom door not letting it open and Ace's fists pounded down on the door. "Megumi…"

"PINEAPPLE!" She turned her head and smiled.

He rubbed his temple not knowing how to react to this, "MARCO MAKE HER LET ME OUT!" Ace yelled through the door.

"Megumi," Marco moved over to her and placed his hands either side of her head, "What did you do?"

"I got my revenge for the incident with the duck," She smiled sweetly up at the man, he chuckled and kissed her temple unlocking the bathroom door and pulled her away as Ace stumbled into the room, the shower curtain was wrapped around him and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You…" He glared pointing a finger at the pink haired woman, who slipped behind Marco and edging closer to the still open door. "ARE EVIL!" He yelled out.

She smiled brightly and blew a kiss towards them and dashed off in a trail of pink and purple, Marco didn't listen to Ace as he ran off after her shower curtain still wrapped round his waist as he looked into the bathroom and sighed moving over to the shower and turning it off. The bathroom floor was soaked and he would most likely by the one cleaning it up, he peered into the bath and chuckled as the plastic spiders just sat at the bottom of the bath.

AN:. This isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I have an M rated piece of work called Pineapple scented which is linked to this.

I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. The Collar

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 10: The Collar

Ace blinked his eyes open slowly; the sun shined brightly through the open the sound of the waves lapping up against the side of the Moby Dick woke him, one arm over his waist and a pair of arms around his neck stopped him from moving. His face was tucked into the neck of Megumi, it was her arms around his neck, and one of Marco's arms was round both their waists. His other arm was tuck under Megumi's head, propping her up slightly so she rested against his chest.

Ace turned his head slightly upwards seeing both their peaceful faces, Marcos head resting on top of hers, his eyes caught the thick scar around the pink haired womans neck. His hand gently pushed away the pink locks across her neck, her arms tightened round his neck slightly.

Marco woke from the shifting from the woman in his arms, Megumis arms loosened and slipped down Ace's shoulders giving him the chance to sit up and leant over her hand in between the gap between Marco and Megumi, "What you doing, yoi?" he yawned rubbing his eyes looking at the freckled face man.

"I've never seen it before… Not completely…" Ace murmured.

The woman between them was practically dead to the world, her chest slowly rising and fallings her arms laid were Ace was once sitting, her hair laid across the mattress showing her neck to them. Since she came on the ship her hair stayed down only person that had seen the back of her neck was Izo but he never mention what was on the back of her neck.

She shifted onto her front and the hair moved more, Ace for the first time in his life he was quiet and brushed her hair up to see the marine mark branded into her neck. His hand snapped back and he made a strangled noise and Marco froze confused, her eyes snapped open and she bolted up.

"What…" her mind snapped awake releasing her hair was pushed up and her hands flew back to the back of her neck, "Oh…" She mumbled.

"OH!" Ace shouted, "That's all you can say OH!"

"Ace please be quiet there is no need to shout," Her voice was soft and gentle but her eyes showed fear.

"Who… Who did that to you…?" Marco questioned.

"Akainu…" She answered her eyes glancing between the two, "The collar… was him… it had the marines mark in the seastone…"

"Seastone takes away your voice away but burn your skin…?" Ace questioned.

"My parents knew that Akainu wanted to keep my voice quite, until I could gain control of it… so they had the collar made for him… my engagement to him the moment I was born," She murmured, moving off the bed and grabbing the diamond clip from the bedroom draw and clipped her hair up showing the scar, "The devil fruit I found in my father's study… I only took a bite and my voice became a weapon to control people… When Akainu found out he wanted me to wear seastone cuffes… but my parents pointed out being a celestial dragon I must keep up appearances, so a collar was made they had the marine symbol put in so it would tell people looking for my hand that I bethroted."

"When did you eat your devil fruit?" Ace asked as she sat her back to them and his finger brushed the marine symbol, Marco shifted and sat next to her.

"I was ten… the collar was a mix of seastone and silver, the mixture of the two made my skin itch and it burnt…" Her fingers trailed across the scar, "But I couldn't speak… I couldn't say anything… they didn't let me train my voice to stop hypnotising the marine guards or the servants…"

"sshh," Marco hushed her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "It's the past they aren't gonna put the collar back on you."

She turned her head into his shoulder, "I wore that for three years… after I tried to escape and hypnotised the guards to opening the door… I was attached to him from the moment I turned 13…" Her knees drew up to her chest and Ace wrapped his arms around her.

"Must have been boring," He murmured into her neck and she laughed.

"It was… I dreamt of being a pirate… for years… I thought maybe.. I could find someone who will take me away from this hell…" She sighed.

"It's never gonna happen Megumi," Marco kissed her temple, "Gramps won't let him touch you not again, never again."

"Our pasts define us and so do our blood lines," She murmured, Ace tilted his head into her neck softly kissing the scar, "We can't run from the past or hide from it…"

Marco laughed and squeezed her, "No but we can protect you from them."

She nodded her head in understanding, "We make our own stories Megumi," Ace murmured into her neck holding her close to his chest, "We can write our own paths."

Megumi squeezed both their hands softly and smiled, she felt safe within their arms she was safe away from the dangers of her past.

AN:I promised a friend of mine who reads this series that I would explain the scar so a short one, the next one might be set right before Marineford Arc. This isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I have an M rated piece of work called Pineapple scented which is linked to this.

I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. When good people go to War

Whitebeards Siren

Being found in a ship wreck and taken in by the Whitebeard pirates, Akiyama Megumi didn't expect her high noble life to change so quickly but instead of being disappointed by it she over joyed by finally having a family.

Chapter 11: When good people go to War

Ace sighed as he leant back against the chair the sea stones cuffs round his wrists connected to the floor in front of him, 'how did that bastard of all people… the man who killed Thatch, the man that destroyed him for a fucking devil fruit.' Thoughts had been going through his mind for the last few months, Marco, Megumi and his father… what would they be doing.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming down towards his small cell, it wasn't time… he had hours before the public execution, his eyes fluttered open before he saw a familiar admiral.

"Portagas D Ace… or should I call you Gold D. Ace," Akainu stated as the doors unlocked and a marine dragged a chair in for the admiral to sit on across from Ace.

"That man is not my father, the only father I have is Whitebeard," Ace growled.

"Oh yes," Akainu sat down ankle crossed over his knee and he leant forward folding his hands under his chin and his elbows rested on his thighs. "Edward Newgate, you're so called father… yet you reject your actual father, strange wouldn't you think." Ace turned his head away and tightened his hold on his own hands nails dug into his hand, Akainu grabbed hold of his face and snapped his head towards, "Your father's blood line with end with you, you evil scum won't plague the world… the great pirate era will end how it will began."

"I'm not a king," Ace hissed, his eyes blazed with furry, "I am not my father's son! I am Whitebeards Son!"

"You're blood defines you," Akainu hissed, "You are just like your father."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Ace roared at the admiral tugging his face from Akainu's hand and spat on the face of the marine, "Who say's my blood line ends at me…"

Akainu paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I might be ready to die, not many people believed that I should be alive marines mainly, my gramps being the only expectation I think… but there are two… amazing people.. one you have hurt already but she still smiles, they will be hurt… both of them… so will my family," Ace smiled as two sets of laughter flittered across his mind, "Who say's your fiancé isn't carrying my child."

Akainu reared his hand back and punched the second division commander in the face, Ace's head snapped back and Ace could only laugh, "You have given her the same fate as what your father gave your mother."

"No… because unlike my mother… She has the entire Whitebeard pirates and my father's allies to protect her… you can't touch her Akainu not after we found out about the collar," Ace smirked.

"None of those pirates can save her from the world justice," Akainu growled, "We won't just kill you today Ace we will kill the entire of Whitebeards crew…"

Ace let out a booming laugh, "Oh your rich… you think they will let you near him, our father or Megumi… after the crew found out what you did to her… we started making bets on who would have your head."

Marco watched Megumi as she sat on the railing, the coating had been completed a few hours ago and they were heading towards Marineford she watched the sea life go past silently. Her hands clutched the railings tightly her nails dug into the wood.

Marco rested back on the railing next to her, the newspaper from a few days ago still clenched in her hand, "You sure you want to be here… He will be ok if you don't show."

"Ace wouldn't want any of us there… he blames himself for Thatch's death… he will expect death.. he always has," She sighed softly.

Marco slipped his hand over the hand that held the newspaper, "We will save him."

"And if we don't…" She whispered.

His arms wrapped around her, her head tucked into the crook of his neck as she shook in fear wanting to cry, "Sshh…." He hushed her stroking her head gently, "They won't kill him… not until we turn up, they want to break us love… will you let them."

Her head shook slightly into his shoulder, "He took Thatch… he got Ace arrested… All because of a devil fruit."

Ace remembered the day before Thatch's murder clearly… to clearly for his liking, Megumi voice rang clearly in his mind, "What if I am Ace…"

The doors opened, "It's time," The soldiers stated unlocking him and started to walk him up the stairs.

Ace had found Megumi in the bathroom the day before Thatch's death holding a pregnancy test on the bathroom, her hands were visibly shaking and Ace made a smart decision and brought her into his chest, she cried more out of fear than joy.

"If you're pregnant…" Ace had murmured to her that day, "We will work through it together Pops won't let you do this on your own."

The thoughts of was it Ace's or Marco's went through both their minds, "I'll take another test in a week…" She murmured to him that evening, "Just in case…."

That was the last time they spoke about the pregnancy, now he would never know if she was if he was going to papa or dada, if it was a girl or a boy, he smiled slightly upwards to the light. At least they will be safe.

Megumi rested her head against the wall next to the toilet breathing heavily, the acidy taste was still in her mouth and her eyes watered slightly. She bolted from the division meetings before they reached Marineford, she was sitting in for both Ace and Thatch not taking their spots but someone needed to take charge of the second and fourth divisions. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Megumi…" A knock on the door snapped her head up.

"Yeah give me a sec," She quickly flushed the toilet and dried her face, "Come in Marco…" her hand rested over the pregnancy test that sat next to the sink.

"You ok, yoi?" He asked her as he opened the door not fully coming into the room, he leant against the door frame.

"Yeah…" She nodded her head and smiled slipping the plastic device into her pocket and smiled, "Just nervous…"

Marco chuckled slightly, "It will be fine… we will get him back."

She smiled softly and nodded, "I know.."

"Come on…" Marco held out his arm for her, "Pops just wants to go over what we do when we get Ace."

She moved closer and tucked herself into his side, one arm wrapped round his waist and her free hand was in her pocket clutching the small device telling her that she was carrying a child, 'Not until after we get Ace…'

AN: I have a feeling I'm gonna get killed for this aren't I…. This isn't going to be a full story more one shots, her in the war… which I will be changing slightly just cause I cried so much when Ace died I don't think I will be able to handle writing it. I have an M rated piece of work called Pineapple scented which is linked to this.

I'm open for ideas of one shots to do throughout this story because I would like this series to go on for a while, I respect your views on my work but please don't be harsh cause honestly you wouldn't like me if I ripped into your work Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. We make the first move

Chapter 12: We make the first move

Note: Marineford will be changing in few places, bits that don't directly involve Whitebeard, Marco or Ace will most likely not be included or Luffy when he makes his appearance.

Ace tilted his head down to the floor listening as everyone got into positions, 'Thatch I failed you… Megumi… Marco… Pops…. I'm sorry…' He kept his head down as he heard footsteps coming up the steps behind him but he didn't turn to look.

"Step aside for a moment," Sengoku stated.

Both men stepped aside mumbling a, "Yes Sir…"

"Pass me the denden Mushi," Sengoku ordered, the small snail was passed over the fleet admiral, "Gentlemen, I have something to tell you... Portgas D. Ace… This man will die here today and there is great meaning in that death, Ace… say the name of your father!"

Ace froze and looked at the fleet admiral in the corner of his eye, 'how did he know….' There was a small pause before Ace answered, "My father is Whitebeard."

"No!" Sengoku snapped.

"ITS TRUE! THE ONLY FATHER I HAVE IS WHITEBEARD! NOBODY ELSE!" Ace yelled clenching his hands behind him, 'they can't know… nobody can know… Marco and Megumi will be in more danger.'

"A long time ago, we were desperately searching because on some island somewhere that man's child might be alive. Cipher pol could only give us the smallest bit of information so we checked all the new-born and all the children who were born soon after, as well as their mother and still we found nothing. That should have been it but your mother gave her life for your birth using sheer willpower to perform a trick she deceived us… no she deceived the entire world. In the south blue, there's an island by the name of Batelira. Your mother's name was Portagas D. Rogue."

Whitebeard sat down on his bed and looked down at the woman in front of him, he blinked a few times before speaking, "Repeat what you said again my dear?"

Megumi scratched the back of her neck, Whitebeard noticed it was the same way Ace scratches his, "I'm pregnant… I have been since Ace left to go after Blackbeard…"

"That was two months ago… does he know… does Marco know?" Whitebeard was shocked, the small plastic device was in her hand, she shook her head, "Megumi I can't let you fight in this war my child."

"No!" She shouted her eyes locked onto his, "I will fight and by god Pops, I will disobey your order and fight for Ace. This little…" Her hands rested on her stomach, "Is Marco's and Aces child no matter who the child looks like, and they are both this child father. I will fight for my partner Pops."

"You kids give me such a headache sometime," Megumi smirked, "But you can't get to close out of range out of any of the division commanders is that understood," She nodded, "Are you going to tell Marco…?"

"No one can now not until we get Ace," She stated, "Marco's mind will be on me rather than saving Ace… I will keep close to Marco anyway he won't let too far out of his sight… Pops… you're gonna be a granddad…"

Whitebeard smiled down at the pink haired woman in front of him, his hand reached out and cupped the side of her face, "You are a strong girl my dear," he stroked the pale locks out of her face, "You make me proud."

"We never imagined what she was capable of, out of love for her child, she carried him in her womb for 20 months and final when she gave birth her strength gave out and she died right there," Sengoku continued.

'How did he know so much about that…'

"One year and three months had passed since the father died a child was born with the blood of the world's greatest villain running through his veins that child was you," Sengoku glared down at Ace, "Theres no way you don't know…" Sengoku passed, "YOUR FATHER WAS THE PIRATE KING GOL D. ROGER!"

Ace kept his head down as he heard the entire of marineford freeze, whispers murmured out as the entire Marine forces looked up at the man. 'Our past defines us and so do out blood lines…We can't run or hide from the past…' Megumi's voice drifted through his mind when she had last spoke to him about the burn mark on the back of her neck. 'Please don't be pregnant… I can't have what happened to my mother happen to you.'

"Was it three years ago now? You took your mother's name as the Captain of the Spade Pirates you ascended through the pirate world with your superior strength and we finally noticed Roger's blood had survived. But, Whitebeard realized it the same time we did and in order to raise you to be the next king of the pirates he took his former rivals son onto his own ship."

"NO! I JOINED HIS CREW TO MAKE WHITEBEARD NEXT KING OF THE PIRATES!" Ace yelled.

"It is also the reason why you expect Miss Akiyama Megumi on board, all Kings need a Queen and what better Queen to have than a Celestial Dragon with diplomatic teaching and her own kingdom already."

"NO! WE SAVED HER! SHE'S WHITEBEARDS DAUGHTER AS MUCH AS I AM HIS SON HE WILL NEVER USE US LIKE THAT!"

"You're the only one who thinks that. We couldn't take rash actions against you. BECAUSE YOU WERE PROTECTED BY WHITEBEARD!" Ace froze eyes wide finally looking up at the fleet admiral, "If we left you alone slowly but surely, you would start to gain the qualities to stand at the summit of the pirate world! THAT'S WHY THERE IS SO MUCH MEANING IN CUTTING YOU DOWN TODAY! EVEN IF IT MEANS TOTAL WAR WITH WHITEBEARD!"

The entire of Marineford cheered in agreement, 'Ace…' Megumi voice brushed against his ears and the ghost like presence of her arms around his neck reminded him of what he thought for, 'You are right our pasts don't define us… no one should suffer because of the wrong doing of their parents.'

"FLEET ADMIRIAL SENGOKU!" Ace watched at the fleet admiral turned to look down the stairs, "THE GATES OF JUSTICE HAS BEEN OPENED WE CAN'T CONTACT THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"WHAT!"

"POISTIONS!" One the crew members shouted out knocking Megumi from her day dream watching the sea life go past as they neared Marineford, Marco moved around her and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the railing to go stand with the division commanders at the front of the ship.

"Ready?" He asked squeezing her hand softly her eyes looked up to the surface of the ocean.

"I think so," She smiled softly.

"HERE THEY COME!" Ace looked up to see a lot of familiar ships on the horizon, "ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS!" But none of Whitebeards actual ships.

"THWY APPEARED OUT OF NO WERE!" A marine yelled from below.

"IT'S A HUGE FLEET OF PIRATE SHIP!"

"WHERE'S WHITEBEARD FIND HIM!"

"THE MAD KNIGHT DOMA, THE THUNDER LORD MAUKGAI, THE DICALBAN BROTHERS, THE WHIRPOOL SPIDER SQUARDO!"

"WHAT A FORCE! THEY'RE ALL INFAMOUS CAPTAINS OF THE NEWWORLD!"

"THERE ARE 43 SHIPS IN TOTAL BUT WHITEBEARD AND HIS LIEUTENTS ARE NO ARE NO WERE TO BEEN SEEN!"

"BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE THEY ARE ALLIED WITH WHITEBEARD!"

Ace sat there eyes wide, "… You guys too…"

"DO WE OPEN FIRE!"

"NO! WHITEBEARD MUST BE SOMEWERE CLOSE! HE MUST HAVE SOME PLAN IN MING! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEA!"

The water started to shift in the bay, bubbles started to appear to the surface, "It can't be…" Sengoku murmured as they watched the water shift waves splashing up against the side of the bay.

"THERES A SHADOW IN THE BAY!"

"COULD IT BE!"

"I SEE, ALL OF THEIR SHIPS HAD THE COATING APPLIED TO LET THEM TRAVEL ON THE OCEAN FLOOR!"

"THE MOBY DICK!"

Four ships burst out into the bay the giant bubbles protecting the ships and the pirates from the sea burst. "THREE SHIPS FROM THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES ARE HERE TOO!"

"THEY'VE ENTERED THE BAY! THE 14 SQUAD LEADERS ARE ALL HERE!"

"Whitebeard…" Sengoku murmured.

Whitebeard stood on the head of the ship, smiling slightly as the division commanders stood on the edge of the figure head behind him, "Guarara," Whitebeard chuckled, "How many years has it been Sengoku?" He laughed again smirking up at the execution stand, "My beloved son better be unharmed! You wait right there Ace…"

"OLD MAN!" Ace yelled.

"To think," Ace looked up at up at the fleet admiral, "He would show up right under our noses in an instant..."

"Looks like we got them," Megumi murmured to Marco as they both looked up at their Captain who was chuckling loudly to himself, then glanced around at the shocked faces of the marines, they watched there Captain bring his arms in to himself before throwing them out his fists slamming on two invisible walls either side of him and the air around his fists cracked.

Megumi wrapped her arm around Marcos and planted her feet firmly on the ground as she felt the sea under them start to shake, "Baki baki baki, mishimishi baki," They heard there Captain call out and she smiled.

"Going all out for Ace," She murmured.

"A SEA QUAKE!" Sengoku called out as the force sent two giant tidal waves up into the ocean either side of marine ford.

"I so hope that Pops is right about this," She murmured as was watched the walls of ocean rise up high above them moving further out into the ocean.

Marco chuckled and patted her head gently with the arm she wasn't clutching, "Pops has never been wrong about any battle situation… trust him love…"

She nodded and heard Ace voice, "Pops… Marco…. Megumi…Guys… Even after I ignored your warning and ran out on my own… WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST FORGOTTEN ME! IT'S MY FAULT I ENDED UP LIKE THIS!"

Marco and Megumi tensed and her free hand went up to her mouth to hold in a sob, a gentle hand pushed her forward and she walked forward, Whitebeard turned his head and looked down at the woman as she stepped up onto the figure head, "Sorry Captain…" She smiled at him, "May I speak now?"

Whitebeard swept his arm to the side, "The stage is yours my dear…"

Gasps filled the plaza as the pink haired silver eyed woman stood on top of the figure head on the Moby Dick next to Whitebeard and she smiled out at Ace, "Voice-Voice projection," Her voice now rang loud and clear through Marineford, "We want you home… You wanted me home when I left to get married to Admiral Akainu remember… We don't leave our own behind Ace, you are our family… We won't let you go… No matter how stupid you can be at times, you are my division commander Ace no one's taking you away from me…"

Ace's eyes welled slightly with tears as he looked at the Celestial Dragon turned pirate, "Megumi…" he murmured as her voice went silent over the Plaza and she moved back to her place next to Marco.

"No…" Whitebeard stated breaking the silence, "As I recall it was I who told you to go after him, my son."

"YOU LIAR!" The division commanders looked on silently and Marco placed his hand back on Megumi shoulder keeping the girl close, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I RAN OUT BACK THEN EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ME TO-"

Whitebeard interrupted him, "I told him to go isn't that right Marco… Megumi?"

Megumi's hum filled the ears of the marines and pirates in agreement, "Yep," She popped the P loudly making some of the marines winch from the loudness of the pop.

"Indeed, I heard it with my own ears," Marco smirked down at the woman.

"We're sorry for putting you through this trouble Ace," She smiled softly at him.

"I think everyone in the whole wide ocean ought to know…JUST WHAT HAPPENS TO ANY DAMN FOOL WHO LAYS A HAND ON THE MEMBER OF THIS CREW," Marco shouted out the last part grinning widely to them.

"WE WON'T LEAVE A SINGLE ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS WHO HURTS YOU ALIVE," Vista shouted raising his arm up.

"YOU JUST WAIT! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" Megumi called out.

"YOU JUST WAIT MARINE QUARTERS!" The Division commanders yelled.

The quaking took their minds back to the power there Captain had just realised, "Seems like its show time…" Megumi smiled widely, they turned their heads to the side and smiled widely as huge walls of ocean were rushing towards Marine ford.

"WE MAY HAVE THE GREATER FORCE, BUT WE MUST NOT TAKE THE OPPONENT LIGHTLY IT MAY WELL BE US WHO WILL MEET OUR END HERE TODAY… FOR THAT MAN HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THIS VERY WORLD," Sengoku roared out to the marines below him.

"IT'S A TSUANMIA!" Many voices cried out in the plaza and the faces of panicking marines filled their views. Their Captain laughed and the division commanders couldn't help but chuckle behind him as they saw the lower marines start to panic.

"ICE AGE!" One the admirals had jumped from his chair and threw his arms out, Ice made contact with the ocean and freezing the waves in their position curving up over the soon to be battlefield.

"Aokiji… you little tyke," Whitebeard smirked.

Megumi let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in and let go of her death crib on Marco's arm, "You ok?" He asked and she nodded letting out a breathless laugh as she looked up at the walls of ice surrounding them from both sides.

"PARTI-SAN!" Aokiji threw spears made of pure ice towards Whitebeard, the man slammed his fist against the air again shattering the spears and a crack ran across Aokijis face.

"Oh dear…" She heard him murmur, as he slipped down to the bay she leant closer losing the feel of Marco's hand on her shoulder as she watched him touch the surface of the bay and watched as the water instantly froze.

"The whole bay froze soild," She heard some say behind her.

"The ship won't be able to manoeuvre at all…"

"OPEN FIRE DESTROY THE MOBY DICK!" Marines shouted reading there cannons.

"Let's move out then…"

"Nice and convenient to walk on," a few chuckled.

"LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE ARE MADE OFF!" The Whitebeard pirates made the first move and started to jump from the ship down onto the frozen bay below.

"EVEN THE CAPTAINS ARE ON THE ATTACK! DON'T LET THEM LET UP ON THE ASSUALT!"

The cannons fired and Megumi smirked watching as they thought they had trapped them, " A FROZEN SEA JUST WHAT WE NEEDED!" Whitebeard chuckled loudly, "OUR HEARTS WERE SO HOT WE WE ALMOST GOT OVER WHELMED!"

"ATTACK!" The marines shouted releasing more cannon balls out into the bay.

"Cover your ears Marco," Megumi warned as she stepped out from his hold and let out a screech across the side of the bay, the sound waves were visible to the naked eye and the cannon balls exploded way off target, she smirked as the few that got past her screech were easily sliced.

"Well done girl," One the men from the first division smiled at her, "NOT GONNA BE THAT EASY!" He cried out at the marines.

"It has finally begun," Sengoku spoke down at Ace and the second division looked out on the cause that was caused because he didn't listen to them.

Marco patted her head as she looked out onto the pirates that swarmed the bay, "Stay up here…" He murmured in her ear, looking as she was listening to every voice out on the bay, "You have a better advantage point to hear everyone…"

"I can take care of myself rather well thank you," She smiled and looked back up to Ace on the podium, "The plans to grab him and get out of here…. Captain agreed we don't need to kill them…"

"You are staying with me when we move further up and into the Plaza ok," She nodded in reply and then her ears caught something.

"Distance between us and that man is rather small," Dracule Mihawk greatest swordsmen in the world.

"Where's Jozu!" Megumi shouted.

"RIGHT HERE!" The third division commander shouted up from bay below, "WHAT DO YOU HEAR!"

"MIHAWKS, PLANNING TO ATTACK! YOU CAN STOP IT!" She yelled down at him in her normal voice.

The bright green slash threw across the battlefield straight towards the Moby Dick "MIHAWK!" she heard the shout of the name across the ship, they watched as Jozu jumped in front of the flag ship smiling as the Slash came in to contact with him and Jozu's laughter filled the air.

The slash suddenly stopped a few feet in front of the Moby dick, "IT WAS STOPPED! THE WORLDS GREASTEST SWORD STRIKE WAS STOPPED!" A pause followed as the dust cleared and Jozu stood there fully coated in diamond, "THE THIRD DIVISION COMMANDER DIAMOND JOZU!"

Megumi laughed and bounced on her heels clapping her hand as she heard the world's greatest swordsmen eye twitch, "Well done Siren!" Jozu shouted up at her arms pumping up into the air.

She winced and covered her eyes as bright flashes filled the sky, "KIRAZU! I DIDN'T HEAR HIM!" She shouted out and Marco smirked jumping into the air engulfing himself in blue flames.

"Yasakani no magat ama," darts of bright yellow lights came from the admirals handed.

"Dear dear…" the Captain chuckled as Megumi had ducked behind into her Captains shadow, "that's a little bright."

An explosion of light filled the bay as blue flames burnt out the light, "THE ADMIRALS ATTACK WAS BLOCKED! WHO'S THAT HE'S COVERED IN BLUE FLAME….IT'S THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER MARCO!"

"Can't have you takin' the king right off the bat you know," Marco smirked at Kirazu.

"You Whitebeard Pirates sure are scary aren't you."

"Megumi do you hear anything…" Whitebeard turned his head to the girl who was sitting on the floor behind him as Marco went to attack Kizaru.

"WHAT'S WITH HIS BODY HE TOOK KIZARU-SAN ATTACK HEAD ON AND HE DIDN'T GO DOWN!"

"Cannons… being reloaded… Marines are moving down into the bay…." She shook her head, "Nothing important… I can't hear up to the execution platform that well it's mumbled…"

"Rarer than any logia type…. A mythical beast zoan fruit?" Kizaru questioned.

"You got me," He chuckled.

"You little liar."

"THE POWER TO TAKE ANY ATTACK AND REGENERATE ISTANTLY IN BURST OF FLAMES," Megumi stood and walked round to the side of the Captain looking up at Marco as he spread his wings his body transforming, "THAT's THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER MARCO THE PHOENIX!"

"Can't say I've seen a bird quite like that…" Kizaru murmured going to attack again but Marco swung his leg down blocking the man's arm from attacking. "Mmm-pretty effective I say…"

"LIAR!" Marco yelled and shoved the man backwards, Megumi eyes widened as the admiral went flying across the battlefield and slammed into the wall an explosion made the battle field freeze for a second as the dust brushed off and Kizaru stood brushing himself down.

"Well down Marco," Whitebeard patted the man.

"GIANTS ARE APPROACHING!" Megumi's voice rang out across the entire battle field.

Ace sat quietly looking out at the two who stood in front of Whitebeard like guards, "Please don't do this…" He murmured. Sengoku looked down at the boy questioning, "Megumi… you shouldn't be here."

"JOZ!" Her cry was startled as she watched the man slam his hands into the ice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Trust me," His voice filled her ears and she smiled, "Need to get Ace back as soon as possible."

He lifted the giant chunk of ice and Megumi released what he was doing, he leant the chunk back slightly and threw it across the battle field aiming for the giants that moved towards him but by his aim she noticed he was trying to make a path way up to Ace, "LET'S SEE YOU STOP THIS!"

"Honestly…." Megumi froze as she watch the chunk of Ice sail towards it's target, "If we all join the battle who's gonna protect this place."

"Akainu…" she whispered.

"DAIFUNKA!" A giant magma fist crashed through the ice turning it instantly into steam.

"IT EVAPORATED!" The fist continued down wards onto the field exploding as it came into contact with the ice sending shard of magma and ice across the battlefield. Her eyes widened as she started to send large chunks of magma up into the sky and they started to rain down onto them.

"MEGUMI!" Marco's voice snapped her back into reality as one sailed by the Moby Dick and slammed into the ship to the left. His wings covered her from the shards of wood that sailed through the air, "You alright?"

"WE CAN'T STOP THEM!"

"ONE OF THE SHIPS IS DOWN!"

"The flames seem a little excessive…" There Captain spoke.

"I need a view of the battlefield, I can't hear anything like this," She answered looking up at him, Marco nodded his head and turned around his back facing her as she hopped up onto his back arms wrapped around his neck holding him, the slam of the ball of magma hitting the captains bisento as Marco pushed them both up into the air. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Marco's shoulders concentrating on the voices.

"Go put your skills to work on a birthday cake magma boy…"

'No…' sound of the cannons being fired again filled her ears… one was off target… new target them …. 'DUCK!' "MARCO DIVE DOWN!" She shouted and the man did as a Cannon ball flew overhead, he dove down and rested on the Ice right next to Izo. Megumi slipped from Marco's back and screamed at the Marine's infront of them sending them down to their knees clutching their ears before their eyes went blank and she slumped onto the ice below.

"Do you not approve of Gaufdy funerals Whitebeard?" The Magma admiral asked.

"NO!" She heard a shout from behind her as she ducked the swing of the sword and Izo pulled the trigger of his gun shooting in the face of the marine who went to attack her, "IT CAN'T BE!"

Her hair whipped round her as she sent another scream at the marine in front of her and turned round, "WHITEBEARDS SIREN AKIYAMA MEGUMI! THE WOMANS A CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

"Oh will you be quite," Megumi murmured and sent her leg up kicking the marine under the chin sending him backwards.

"Izo watch her for me," Marco said as he took up in the air again.

"Give the boys a bit of a push Megumi," Izo chuckled as the two stood back to back as she took her pistols out from inside her knee high boots and fired at the oncoming Marines.

"KEEP GOING BOYS! CHARGE THE BAY! TAKE THE PLAZA LET'S GET OUR COMMANDER HOME!" She yelled her voice rang out across the battle field and she laugh watching Marco sweep down taking a few Marines sending them flying into the air as he knocked them off their feet out the cheers of the pirates around her made her smile brightly, "We are bringing you home Ace."

AN: Megumi devil fruit is paramecia, what it does it gives her voice the ability to control people it can work on people she chooses it to at a loud enough pitch you can see her voice waves such as she did with the cannon, but also can hear all the voices across an area when she is able to concentrate enough. With Voice-Voice projection her voice can be hear loud and clear for very set of ears in the near area, when she pops her p and people flinch it's because it sounds like their ear drum is popping.

Marineford will be spilt into like …. I have no clue but this is the first four chapters of marineford and I will be doing them all in order so don't worry. Thank you all for your support throughout this series I am truly enjoying this aswell, this is nearly the first four chapters of marineford I've stopped just before little oars turn up because I'll get carried away. Next chapter should be up within a few days or so… well maybe tomorrow if I'm not so lazy.


	13. Love is a dangerous fault

Chapter 13: Love is a Dangerous fault

Note: Parts of the war will be cut out, small things that don't involve Ace, Marco or Whitebeard during the beginning and Luffy when he turns up.

Izo shoved Megumi over the way sending her forward a few steps into a marine, which she head butted and shot in the shoulder as were she was originally standing now had a bullet hole in the ground. "Thank you," She smiled, Marco appeared in front of her kicking away the marines that advancing towards them.

"You ok?" he asked.

Her head perked up and looked towards the sea and smiled she heard the vibrations of heavy feet hitting the ocean floor, "A lot better now… The cavalry has arrived."

Marco looked at her then to where she was looking and saw giant shadow through the fog, "Come on I'm taking you back to pops… You need to be at higher ground you will be safer up there espically with all the giants running about don't want you getting crushed… I have Ace to worry about I can't worry about you too."

She nodded her head in understanding remembering what she said to her Captain an hour before they reached Marineford, "See you soon Izo," She smiled at the Okama and hoped up onto Marco's back and he took off again, her eyes looked back towards the execution stand, Ace's eyes glanced up and met here's for a second before Marco dived down to avoid the cannon ball, her screech echoed through the small area and her arm's tightened round the phoenix's neck as he weaved in and out of marines and pirates before coming back up to the Moby Dick and dropped her next to the Captain.

"Stay," Marco ordered and he took off again diving back into the crowd taking out Vistas enemy as he did.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" She yelled after him, but continued to listen out towards Oars and smiled, "GO LITTLE OARS JUNIOR!" She smiled brightly as she watched the giant crash through the battle ships, "SMASH THROUGH THE BATTLE SHIPS FORMATION!"

"Ace is nice… I won't let him die," The giant raised up his sword looking down at the battleship below him and sliced it in half without a blink of an eye.

"DON'T LET HIM IN THE BAY THEY WILL FLOOD IN AFTER THEM!"

A large hand rested on her shoulder softly, "Pops…?" She turned her head to look at Whitebeard and smiled softly at the older man.

"You and the child ok," He leant down to speak softly in her ear.

Expect for the dirt across her outfit she wasn't hurt out all, slightly tired and a little bit hungry she was fine, "We are ok," She replied hand resting against her stomach, she growled softly in the direction of the warlords, "Morhia will never get his hands on Oars the bastard."

Whitebeard chuckled and turned his head to see the giants moving in, heading across the bay, Megumi watched as oars grabbed hold of the war ship and started to pull it out of the ocean the sound of the cannons firing at him made her freeze in fear. "Oars… your tough… you can get us to Ace…" She murmured.

"They've brought along quite an ally…" Sengoku stated looking at Oars.

"OARS YOU MUSN'T YOUR SIZE YOU'LL JUST END UP AS A TARGET!" Ace yelled at the giant.

"ACE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Oars yelled back at his friend, making Megumi smile remembering their friendship.

Oars threw the battleship at the bay wall sending it crashing through the wall the giant squad tried to push the ship back but it was no good, there size was no match for Oars strength as he easily pushed the giants back easily.

"OARS HAS OPENED A PATH INTO THE BAY!" A shout came from within the crowd of allied pirates.

"CHARGE!"

"I don't feel well about this…" She murmured looking from Oars to Ace, it wasn't that much of a distance between them but Ace was completely right they will now turn their efforts onto Oars making sure he doesn't get towards the plaza.

She watched as one the giants went to go attack Oars, sword raised high above his head but Oars pushed him back not bothering to actually pay attention to him but it might give them the advantaged they needed to get closer to the plaza walls.

"VICE ADMIRIAL LACROIX!" She heard the female giant yell as the smaller giant fell to the floor in front of Oars.

"Oars," She heard her Captain grumble, "That fool… I don't know what to do with him. There's a difference from being heroic and plain suicidal."

"OLD MAN!" Whitebeard turned his head towards the giant his hand rested on the girls head feeling her shake slightly but she kept her brave face on as her eyes locked onto the execution platform, "PLEASE DON'T STOP ME! I WANT TO SAVE HIM!NI WANNA SAVE ACE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!"

"I can see that," Whitebeard grumbled, "MEN! WE'VE GOT SOME ASS WIPING TO DO! GO BACK UP OARS!"

Oars passed the Moby Dick and smiled at the pink haired woman as she bounced on her heels slightly smiling brightly over at the giant, "WOOO! GO OARS!"

Cheers rang out throughout the bay as the marines backed up slightly to let the giant through the bay move to attack oars but with each attack they threw at him he brushed them off easily, "WE HAVE TO ATTACK TOGETHER!" She heard one of the giants yell but none them listened all wanting the fame of taking down the giant ally that the Whitebeard pirates had, Megumi turned towards the cannon and let out a screech sending the cannons back and they hit the bay walls slightly.

"My aim is off," She murmured and felt her hands shake as she watched more bullets and cannon balls hit Oars, she could hear the muffled sound of Ace pleading for Oars to stop and could hear the sadness in his voice, "Ace…" Her sight grew blurrily as tears filled her eyes, the ground shook suddenly and a giant paw like bubble surrounded Oars.

Her eyes widened in shock looking at the damaged that had been caused, "Ursus Shock," Rang in her ears.

"OARS!" Ace cried out watching as his friend stumbled to his knees just before the plaza walls, she gasped in shock at the sound of pain in her lovers voice she watched as the hat that Ace spent so much hard effort on making for Oars slip from his neck and the giant looked back at , "JUST STOP! YOU CAN'T MAKE IT OVER HERE!"

"_What's this?" Oars questioned looking at the giant plate like thing made of straw in his hands, looking down at Ace and Megumi both smiled brightly up at him._

"_I learned how to make it at the Wano Kingdom, try it on!" Ace smiled as Oars put the hand up and Megumi clapped as it fit Oars head perfectly._

"_Knew I got the size right," She smiled up at the giant._

"_I figured you would be pretty hot up there closer to the sun," Ace grinned widely._

"_Ace failed twice before he managed to make it properly," Megumi laughed softly, "You know, burned both of them right up."_

_One the other members in the division bumped the girls shoulder laughing along with her, "That's what he gets for weaving straw when he's made out of fire." The division laughed around them but Oars, Megumi and Ace smiled at each other._

"_Ahh… that really cools me down," Oars smiled._

"_Really?" Ace asked surprised before grinning, "Glad to hear it."_

"ALL FIRE AT OARS!" The shout broke them out of the memory.

"I can't look," She murmured as she buried her face into Whitebeards coat, "They can't kill him…" she shook not letting a tear fall, "They just can't."

"He's strong Megumi," Whitebeard placed his hand of the back of her head to stop her moving to look at the battlefield that raged out in front of them, it wasn't the battle it was seeing the cannon that had gone off in her best friends face that had shook her.

"OARS!" The shout filled her hears.

"IT'S NO GOOD HE'S TO BIG OF A TARGET!"

The slamming of a giant object in to a wall made her tear her head out of her Captains hand to see Oars had slammed his hand down on were Doflamingo was just standing, her eyes locked onto the pink feathered figure the flew in the air above the giant. She watched as he landed with such grace that she didn't know existed in a person, her eyes widened as she watched Oars stumble seeming stuck and a scream ripped through the air as she watched the war lord throw his arms out and Oars leg was cleanly cut from his body.

"THIS IS A RIOT!" She heard the Warlord laugh.

"HE'S REACHED THE PLAZA!"

Tears streamed from her as she watched Oars, crawl closer falling onto his knees his hand landing in the plaza and his other hand reached out towards Ace, "OARS!" Ace screamed at the giant.

"No…" She whispered her eyes wide hands to her mouth and her Captain turned her away from the sight, "NO!" She cried her hands buried into the fabric of Whitebeards trousers.

"Just a little further…" Oars voice was heard perfectly through the chaos around them.

"CAPTAIN OARS! DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU WARLORDS!" Oars crews shout were as clear as their Captains last words.

"Ace…." Oars murmured and slumped to the floor not moving.

"OARS!" Ace cried out.

Megumi went silent everything around her became white noise, she couldn't understand it… Oars was nearly as strong as pops, she choked out a sob shaking letting her tears fall over the loose of the giant.

"_Oars," She smiled up brightly at the Giant as he sat out in the snow, she wrapped up in warm winter clothes and her boots crunched in the snow, "What are you doing out here silly, it's freezing come in side were its warm."_

"_The hat even keeps the snow out," Oars smiled down at her, "Ace's present never goes to waist."_

_Megumi laughed and patted the giants foot, "Come on it's cold out here let's get you in to the warmth."_

"Oars…" Whitebeard murmured and suddenly pushed the girl a safe distance away from him as he heard the one the giant commanders come at him.

She landed perfectly on the floor her skirt pooled out around her, her knees scrapped the floor slightly but she didn't care as her cries of pain of a loosed one filled the battlefield and a few of the first division pirates came around her as they all heard, "YOU'RE WIDE OPEN WHITEBEARD! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO GRIEVE FOR HIM!"

The axe swung towards their Captain and the group that helped Megumi to her feet stood in shock as they watched their Captain slam his fist into the Axe breaking it with ease before grabbing the giant by the head his head and slamming into the ground before his feet. They watched as his hand glowed white for a second and the giant's helmet smashed to pieces revealing a bloody and broken face.

"Megumi…" Ace tilted his head down as he heard her cry through the battlefield, "…Don't look love… please don't look."

"_I like Oars… when can we go see him again?" She asked smiling brightly over her drink at him as they sat down for breakfast one morning._

_Ace chuckled and leant across the table ruffling the pink locks gaining a pout out of the siren and the Phoenix on the other side of her laughed._

"She was close to the giant?" Sengoku questioned Ace looking down at him, Ace's head touched the wooden floor of the platform.

"Why should I answer you… you are the one that causes her the pain."

"CHARGE IN OVER OARS BODY!" He heard Whitebeard yell across the plaza.

"Don't let his sacrifice be in vein," Her voice was gentle but was carried out to all the whitebeard pirates and allies, she gently brushed the pirates off brushing away the tears and made her way back to her Captain as he kicked the giants body down onto the bay below.

"You ok kid?" He smiled down at her.

"Thank you," She murmured and looked around the battle field, his hand rested on her head again, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying… not like this in front of Ace." She paused for a second and looked around, "Where is Akainu?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She heard Atmos yell and turned her head towards where he stood attacking his own subordinates, Doflamingo stood behind him chuckling loudly.

"PIRATES ARE EVIL! THE MARINES ARE JUSTICE! THESE LABELS HAVE BEEN PASSED AROUND HEAVEN KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES! KIDS WHO HAVE NEVER KNOWN PEACE AND KIDS WHO HAVE NEVER KNOWN WAR THEIR VALUES ARE TWO DIFFERENT! WHOEVER STANDS AT THE TOP CAN DEFINE RIGHT OR WRONG AS THEY SEE FIT! RIGHT NOW WE STAND IN NETURAL TERRITORY WHOEVER PREVIALS IS JUSTICE!" Doflamingos shout was loud in everyone's ears and Megumi froze, he was right.

Her values changed so much once she joined the Whitebeard pirates, she never knew war until she joined them, they thought against Kaido's force with the second and third division her first taste of war… next to Ace's side.

"DON'T LET THEM CUT OFF THE ROUTE OARS MADE! STORM THE BAY!" The allies shouted.

The crashing of Ice was heard and Megumi smiled as a familiar ship was an iron hull crash through the ice and the wall leading into the bay, "AN ICE BREAKER! IT'S THE WHITE WITCH WHITEY BAY!"

"This Ice is nothing to me," She heard the blue haired woman smirk.

She heard the ringing of mini denden's across the field, but the voice was too low for her to hear them, "You've got something up your sleeve Great General Sengoku the Buddha," She looked up at her Captain and shook her head.

"I can't hear them, they are too far down and I can't pin point one exactly, Let me go back down!" She shouted up at her Captain. "We need to know what they are planning we can't let them have the upper hand!"

Whitebeard looked down at the girl and sighed, he knew when her mind was set to something she will do it, "Fine… call for Marco."

Marco ducked under the seastone sword that aimed for his head and kicked the Captain that attacked him in the stomach sending him backwards knocking him into another marine as Marco swiped with his talons at another marine. Ace was the target and he needed to get there, "MARCO!" Megumi's call sounded in his ears and he wiped round to face the Moby Dick. His Captain nodded at him meaning that he needed him to come to them, he jumped up high into the air knocking a few more down with a flap of his wings as he flew off towards the Moby Dick. As he glanced around the battlefield he noticed a lot of the Captains and Vice admirals held mini denden's in their hands what's going on.

He landed on the deck in front of the two and took Megumi in his arms, she was pale and shaking, Oars death affected her more than he thought it would, "Pops what is it?"

"I need you to take Megumi down into the bay she can't hear what's been spoken on the Dendens clearly up here, keep her close Marco don't let her out of your sight not with Akainu so close by," Whitebeard ordered. They both nodded and took off back down into the bay below them, her arms tightly round her neck and small words got picked up but nothing she could make sense of.

Footsteps behind Ace made him finally lift his head up and look behind him, "Gramps…" Ace questioned as the Vice admiral moved to the other side of him.

"What are you doing here, Garp you have a complaint about my strategy?" Sengoku asked.

"No… Those pirates we are up against… I have no pity for… Well expect the Siren… I haven't heard such a heart broken cry over a friend in years…" Garp spoke down to Ace, he watched his grandsons eyes search the bay for pink hair and blue flames.

"Well then…" Sengoku started.

"Oh be quiet!" The Hero snapped, "I can at least stay here can't I?" Sengoku stayed quiet, "I have no pity for you Knaves…But I can't say the same for family," Garp choked on his words as tears streamed down the older mans face, "What do you expect me to do? Damn you Ace, Why did you not live like I wanted you to."

"Gramps…" Ace leant slightly towards his grandfather.

"If you try anything at this point I will not show mercy, not even to you Garp," Sengoku didn't remove his eyes from the blue phoenix and the pink siren in the centre of the bay.

"Hmph," Garp scoffed, "If I meant to try anything, I would of done it long ago."

"Stupid girl…" Sengoku muttered and Ace glared slightly at him.

"Stop!" She whispered in Marco's neck.

"The execution time is to be pushed forward… we want every marine out the bay…" She heard the den den.

"Marco…" She whispered.

"MARCO! MEGUMI!" A shout came and the ducked as a seastone net was thrown above the both of them, Marco threw them back quickly away from the net and glared at the vice admiral who threw the net at them.

"Hold on!" Marco yelled and bounced straight up into the air.

"MARCO LOOK!" She cried out pointing into the sky, something was falling and the entire battle froze looking up into the sky.

"ACE!" A loud cry broke through the silence.

"…. Luffy…" Both Megumi and Marco whispered eyes wide looking into the sky, knowing it was Ace's younger brother.

"Holy hell…" Megumi murmured watching as the battle ship fall from the sky and into the hole Joz made earlier, "MARCO GET BACK!" She cried out tugging him back to avoid the ocean water that splash over the edge of the hole.

"Of course Ace's brother makes a better entrance than we do," He chuckled at the woman behind him.

AN: Megumi devil fruit is paramecia, what it does it gives her voice the ability to control people it can work on people she chooses it to at a loud enough pitch you can see her voice waves such as she did with the cannon, but also can hear all the voices across an area when she is able to concentrate enough. With Voice-Voice projection her voice can be hear loud and clear for very set of ears in the near area, when she pops her p and people flinch it's because it sounds like their ear drum is popping.

I hope your all happy… I cried like three times writing this chapter!

Marineford will be spilt into like …. I have no clue but this is the first four chapters of marineford and I will be doing them all in order so don't worry. Thank you all for your support throughout this series I am truly enjoying this aswell, this is nearly the first four chapters of marineford I've stopped just before little oars turn up because I'll get carried away. Next chapter should be up within a few days or so… well maybe tomorrow if I'm not so lazy.


	14. Secrets are revealed

Chapter 14: Secrets are revealed.

Note: Bit's have been cut out of this Chapter because they don't involve the characters that this is based on. Or I couldn't be asked to write it.

Megumi laughed into Marco's neck as he hovered above the ground eyes wide at the battleship that had landed in the only spot in bay that was ocean and not solid ice, "Talk about luck," She murmured into his ear, Marco hummed and nodded his head in reply to her.

"TH….THE OCEAN! THANK GOD WE FELL INTO THE OCEAN!"

"WHY IS THIS THE ONLY SPOT NOT COVERED IN ICE!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA SMASH INTO THE ICE AND DIE!"

"UP! GET UP ONTO THE ICE!"

"THIS WATER IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE WATER TORTURE BACK IN HELL!"

"Wait…." Megumi whispered, "Weren't they locked in Impel down…"

Jinbei threw the boy with the straw hat up onto the boat and her eyes locked onto the figure who was smiling brightly at the plaza, "LUFFY!" Both heads snapped their heads back to Ace who looked to Ace's eyes were wide looking at the boy with the straw hat.

"ACE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" All eyes were wide and landed on him, then Megumi eyes moved across the figures that stood around Luffy.

"_Thank you for your services Crocodile," Megumi's father smiled and shook the hook man's hand._

"_It's a pleasure for you to ask for our services Mr Akiyama," The man smirked slightly._

_A six year old Megumi peaked around the corner and her eyes widened at the sight of the large golden hook, "wow…." She whispered, both heads turned to slap at her._

"_MEGUMI!" Her father snapped, "You are meant to be at your violin lessons!"_

"_This is your daughter," The man asked, he was dressed in a dark business suit and a long leather coat with a fur outline, he knelt down slightly and reached his hand out towards the young child, "Come here child…" Megumi moved closer towards the man, "What is your name girl?"_

"_Megumi," She curtsied smiling at him, "It's nice to meet you sir."_

_He chuckled, "It's nice to meet you to Megumi… I'm Crocodile."_

"WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Luffy's shout broke Megumi from her memory.

"GARP!" her head snapped back to Sengoku who was glaring down at the Vice Admiral who had was grabbing his hair and was practically pulling out his hair, no wonder why the Vice Admiral had gone grey, "IS THAT ANOTHER MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY!"

"LUFFY!" Garp yelled out across the battlefield.

"JIMBEI! CROCODILE! EVEN INAVKOV OF THE REVLUTIONARY ARMY!"

"AND LOOK BEHIND! THOSE ARE ALL THE PIRATES WHO USED TO BE PLENTLY INFAMOUS THEMSELVES!"

"IT'S THE ESCAPED CONVICTS ON IMPEL DOWN!"

"So that's the brother that Ace is always going on about?" Marco questioned her.

She laughed softly resting her head on his shoulder, "Seems so… just as loud and boisterous as his brother it seems."

Marco laughed and nodded his head,"We need to get back to the Captain to tell him what we heard."

"SO THIS IS YOUR ANSWER JIMBEI!" Sengoku yelled at the fishman.

"YES! I RESIGN AS A WARLORD!" He replied to the fleet admiral.

"That's a screwed-up team if I ever saw one," Garp mumbled to Ace looking at Luffy with disappointment, "It barley seems possible that they all share a common objective particularly on the battlefield."

"OVER THERE! WHY, THAT LITTLE TRYING TO STEAL MY GLORLY!" Marco turned quickly to see Crocodile hovering behind Whitebeard hook at the ready to strike.

"_Such a sweet little girl you have Mr Akiyama," Crocodile smirked as the six year old sat on his knee and he bounced her slightly, her giggles filled the room loudly._

"CROCODILE IS AFTER WHITEBEARD!"

"OLD MAN!"

"Crocodile…." She whispered softly, Marco turned his head to her to see her looking down at the ice in front of their feet.

"IT'S BEEN AWHILE WHITEBEARD!" She heard the man she knew from when she was a child rear his hook back to strike Pops.

A sudden flash went across their vision, Ace's brother came out of no were and blocked the attack, Marco jumped back slightly dodging the attack and kicked him back his talons ripped through the front of the Marine. "Keep hold love," Marco warned her and her arms tightened around his neck.

"We had an agreement, Did we not? Why do you defend Whitebeard?" Crocodile questioned, the strawhat boy.

"So this guy is really Whitebeard, huh?" She heard Luffy question Crocodile and she banged her head on Marco's shoulder, she heard the Phoenix chuckled as he attacked the Marine in front of them, "THEN YOU'RE NOT HURTING HIM."

"At least he has respect for Ace's friends," She smiled.

"THIS IS THE ONE GUY! ACE REALLY CARES ABOUT!" Luffy shouted at Crocodile his face showing anger towards the Ex-Warlord.

"That brother's of Ace isn't half bad…" Marco chuckled to her.

"CROCODILE!" Megumi yelled untangling herself from Marco's back, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF HURTING POPS AGAIN!"

"Megumi…" The sand user looked surprised at the Pink haired woman who glared up at the Moby Dick, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID CHILD!"

"I'm an adult Crocodile," She glared, "You can't control me."

Crocodile slid back across the figure head towards the pirates glaring at the sand user before Luffy kicked him away from the Whitebeard ship down into the battle field below far away from Megumi and the Moby Dick, he watched as blue fiery wings engulfed her and pulled her back away from the oncoming Marine sending his flames at the marine sending him backwards, "You know him?" Marco questioned in her ear as she ducked under his wings and twirled round to elbow the marine in the stomach.

"My father asked him for a lot of his service when I was younger," She replied looking at him in the eye and ducked as he sent his wings over her head.

"Like to explain fully…?" He questioned and watched she pulled out her pistol and shot past his ear hitting the marine in the shoulder sending him back.

"What's there to explain, my father did a lot of stuff on the black market via Crocodile," His hand wrapped round her wrist pulling her towards him and she stumbled into his arms.

"Ever thought of telling us?" He asked swinging her around to push her behind his back, she faced the marine behind Marco and screamed at him sending the man flying back to smash into another Marine.

"When would it come up… Oh by the way I knew Crocodile when I was a kid because my father dabbled in stuff on the black market…." She laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Their heads snapped up to Whitebeard, "IT'S NOT YOUR JOB TO DECIDE THAT! I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU… YOU WANT TO BE PIRATE RIGHT? WELL, THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING IS ME!"

"…Well I'll be dammed," Whitebeard chuckled, "YOU BETTER NOT GET IN MY WAY KID!"

"I'LL DO THIS HOWEVER I DAMN WELL WANT! I'M SAVING ACE MYSELF!" Luffy shouted out into the battlefield. She heard both of them speak quietly with each other before he threw himself off the Moby Dick and into the battlefield, "I'M COMING FOR YOU ACE!"

Marco grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards him, "Let's go warn Pops…" Her eyes glanced around the battlefield watching as the Impel down lot crowded around the clown whispering softly and her eyebrow raised slightly as Marco took off towards Whitebeard.

"Pops… We heard it," She started, her eyes looking out towards Ace, "They plan to move his execution to now…"

Whitebeard nodded his head, "I heard… But let us stay calm, our intercepting this information and acting in haste is doubtless part of their plan. Accidently allowing a key strategy to be overheard by the enemy is not a mistake that man would make."

Across the battlefield Luffy continued to run towards the Plaza, Megumi gasped seeing Kizaru shine of light as he aimed an attack towards the strawhat Captain, "He won't survive that…" Her eyes were wide.

"DEATH WINK!" She gasped as the ship rocked from the explosion her arms tightened around Marco, as the explosion from the attack.

"THAT WAS CLOSE! THANKS IVA-CHAN!" Luffy yelled towards the okama.

"I CONSIDER IT MY DUTY TO SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO NOT DIE!" Ivan yelled back in reply.

"That kids can make friends so quickly," She murmured to Marco, the man hummed in reply and nodded his head and smiled softly.

She watched as Kuma attacked, her eyes followed the strawhat through the entire battlefield, passing black cage Hina's attack with such ease not breaking a sweat as he jumped straight over the attack, "So fast…" Megumi murmured. Her eyes scanned the battlefield and locked on Moria as he started to raise the dead, "Oh no…." She murmured.

"LUFFY!" Ace's shout reached her ears.

"He needs Jimbei…" She murmured looking round for the fishmen, "The kid has heart… he loves his brother…"

"STAY BACK LUFFY!" Ace roared at the Strawhat, they all watched as he took out marine after marine the anger could be seen rolling off his younger brother, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS! YOU'RE A PIRATE, JUST LIKE ME! WE'VE BOTH SAILED THE OCEAN AS OUR HEARTS GUIDED US! I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURE TO LIVE!"

Marco looked at the man his brows furrowed slightly in concern, "Ace…" He murmured looking down at the woman noticing her hands pressed to her stomach softly, "Megumi…" but the woman didn't look up looking at the second division commander eyes wide.

"I HAVE MY OWN NAKAMA I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO INTERFERE! A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COMING TO SAVE ME!"

"Ace…" She murmured, hands clenched into fists against her stomach.

"DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE IM GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT! THIS IS HUMALTING! GET OUT OF HERE LUFFY THIS IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

"He's crying…" Marco looked down at her noticing her eyes were shinning but she refused to cry, not again, "… Marco…. Don't let his tears fall… not because he wants to protect his brother…"

"CAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER," Luffy yelled back at his brother, "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THOSE STUPID PIRATE RULES!"

"You idiot Luffy…" Ace's voice was finally clear in her ears.

The mumurs of Luffy being Ace's brother filled the air and the Whitebeard pirates smirked as they heard the sounds of surprise, Moria's zombies started to move forward towards Luffy the warlord laughed loudly making a lot of Whitebeard scowl at the man. Ocean water burst through the battlefield heading straight towards the Zombies.

"Marco…" She whispered, "We should get back down there."

"Wait you two," Whitebeard held his hand up stopping the first division commander and the siren from jumping down into the battle, "Look…."

Both eyes locked onto the Sengoku as he lifted the mini denden to his mouth, "What do you think you are doing allowing a single rookie to shift the flow of battle?! That man is another dangerous element! Not only was he raised together with Ace as an adoptive brother he is also the flesh and blood son of the revolutionary Dragon!"

"Holy hell…." Megumi murmured eyes wide.

"That's one dangerous family…." Marco laughed.

"OI! We are practically part of that family," She snapped and pointed at Ace, she smiled widely her head on Marco's shoulder, "And we can't complain."

"I care not… there is no longer need to hide it," Ace looked up at his grandfather, "Luffy has already gained such power and infamy that such labels may as well mean nothing."

"ACE!"

"God that kid is loud," The couple laughed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

"Marco… Megumi…. Don't you dare let that boy die…" Whitebeard ordered the grinning couple who smiled down at Ace's brother.

"Roger that," Marco laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it Captain," Megumi smiled.

Ace sighed and looked out at the battlefield, he watched Marco and Megumi stand next to their Captain eyes scanning the field and Megumi's eyes were closed concentrating on voices trying to find anything that would help them. Watched Luffy send gum gum pistol at another Marine sending him back across the battlefield.

"What now?" Garp asked.

"I feel like I can accept any future at this point, I'll grasp the hand that will reach out to save me I'll also accept the blade that will swing down to judge me," Ace stated his voice cold and steady unafraid of his future, "I won't resit anymore I owe everyone that much." Both Garp and Sengoku turned to look at Ace briefly before eyes set out onto the battlefield.

"_Ace," A voice brought him away from the railing he turned to see Marco and Megumi looking at him smiling brightly, it was Marco who spoke and was the closer one of the two, "You alright?"_

"_Yeah fine Pineapple," Ace laughed._

"_You are a dreadful liar," Megumi laughed loudly slipping up next to him and slipped her hand into his, "You are to deep in thought to be fine love."_

"_Our futures… what will happen?" Ace asked._

"_We stay together of course," Marco chuckled throwing his arm over his shoulder, kissing his temple._

"_Silly.." Megumi giggled and poked him in the side just under his ribs, "You can't get rid of us so easily. Promise?"_

"_Promise," Ace laughed and squeezed her hand._

"I'm sorry you two…" Ace looked over to the Moby Dick to see Marco's and Megumi's heads tuck down together talking softly, "I couldn't keep the promise."

"LET'S GO TAKE WHITEBEARDS HEAD OURSELVES!" Megumi's eyes snapped open and her head snapped towards the group that surrounded the clown.

"Buggy The Star Clown…. East blue…" She murmured cocking her eyebrow up slightly and both her, Marco's and Whitebeards eyes looked down at the Clown.

"OI! RED NOSE," Whitebeard yelled down at the Clown.

Marco and Megumi snorted trying to hold in there laughter as they heard the clown shout back, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING RED NOSE GUAHHHHHH! WHITEBEARD!" The clown shouted fear was shown on his face as he realised he had just insulted the strongest man alive.

"Why if it isn't the little brat from Roger's ship, that takes me back, so you're still alive, eh?" Whitebeard questioned.

Megumi groaned and rubbed her temple watching as the idiots around the clown praised the man for Whitebeard even talking to him, "They think he can take your head…" She shook her head slightly, "Think they remove brains in impel down?" She asked Marco and he shrugged and chuckled as a reply.

"You seem to have quite a following of convicts there… do you mean to take my head for yourselves?" He asked.

"D…DAMN RIGHT WE DO! IT'S BEEN AWHILE HUH? I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS!" Buggy was visibly shaking in his boots trying to act threatening towards the Yonko.

"Well I don't particularly mind if you do. But what do you mean to do to about the marines afterwards? You can't handle all of them. To be honest I'm having trouble with them myself, what do you say about joining forces as fellow pirates to crush the marines? You can think about taking my head after that."

"You can't be serious," Megumi murmured and Marco chuckled patting the girl on the back.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" The group around Buggy was as shocked as the first division commander and the siren of how that convocation just went. "JUST HOW STRONG DOES WHITEBEARD THINK YOU ARE?! HE'S TALKING TO YOU LIKE AN EQUAL!"

"W…Well, sure I am if I get serious," Buggy answered the impel down escapes.

"SERIOUSLY!" They cried out in joy, "I'M TINGLING ALL OVER!"

"Hell, me and him together we could crush those Marines no problem," He laughed.

"AAHHH STOP IT WE ARE GOING TO FAINT," The inmates cried swooning slightly.

"VERY WELL WHITEBEARD I WILL TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR OFFER!"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT ATTITUDE THAT'S OUR CAPTAIN BUGGY ALL RIGHT!"

"God give me strength," Megumi murmured rubbing her temples softly.

Whitebeard chuckled as he took the mini denden out from the pocket within his coat, "That man sure is a simple one…" Marco stated shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know about that Red-Nose, but the convicts on his side are reasonably strong. I don't want to deal with them as enemies right now… This is Whitebeard," He finally spoke into the denden , "Is Squardo there?"

"We're on the shore," The denden spoke back to them, she couldn't recongise the voice though of the top of her head and closed her eyes starting to search for Squardo's voice through the crowd, "Captain Squardo is… eh? He was right here just a minute ago. But I seem to have lost sight of him…"

"The Decalvan brothers then?" Whitebeard asked.

"What is it old guy?"

"Yeah what is it?"

Megumi smiled at the familiar voices of the two brothers fill the threes ears, "I'd like you to follow my direction and take command of all pirate crews!" Whitebeard ordered.

Replies came back through the Denden on the Captains orders quickly and Megumi furrowed her eyebrows picking up the words, Ace… Son… Gol D. Roger….. betrayal… "Akianu…" She whispered eyes snapping open searching the battlefield for the magma devil fruit eater but couldn't see him.

"Megumi….?" Marco questioned and Whitebeard looked down at her.

"I can't hear Squardo at all… but I heard Akainu's voice… I don't know I'm not to sure…" She answered softly.

"Megumi," Marco's arms encircled her pulling her to his chest and he felt the woman shiver in his hold, "You need to relax… you will run yourself to the ground if you keep this pace up, you need to stay strong for Ace… remember he needs you and so do I, so does Pops… you are our ears out on the battlefield Megumi you need to keep calm."

She looked to Whitebeard and he nodded to her, "Tell him dear."

"Tell me what?" Marco questioned looking between the two confusion etched across his face.

"I'm pregnant…" her voice was soft and gentle.

"WHAT!" Marco lost his cool and looked down at her wide eyed, "That's why… Megumi you shouldn't be here…"

"Marco please…" She whispered, "I need to I can't stay sat on some island some were whilst you and pops fight for Ace's life."

"Ok… ok…" His head rested on her temple, "You stay with me… Until we have Ace, No matter what you stay with me… Understood? Only if Ace's life is in serious danger you go near the execution platform at all is that Understood!"

"Yes Sir," She mockingly saluted to him.

"ADMIRAL SENGOKU!" A marine shouted up at him, "WE'RE SEEING A CHANGE IN THE NEW WORLD PIRATES MOVEMENTS!"

"Yes…" Sengoku murmured, "They seem to have spilt to the left and right…"

"THEY'RE ATTACKING THE BATTLESHIPS!"

"You're a sharp one…. So you noticed, eh Whitebeard?" Garp questioned.

"So he's not one to let us guide his actions, it was never the most refined of strategies still, intuition alone will not be enough to protect him," Sengoku stated.

"Smokey…" A soft whisper brushed her ears, Megumi pulled out of Marco's embrace his hand rested on her stomach he's calmed down slightly. She turned to face the battlefield and her eyes widened to see Commodore Smoker had Luffy pinned to the floor by his neck.

"Sea-stone…" Megumi murmured glancing round the battlefield trying to see which one of the division commanders was close to him, "MARCO!" She pointed out towards the bay to were Smoker and Strawhat laid.

Marco was about to dive down to his rescue Luffy, but both froze as Boa Hancock Pirate Empress WARLOD! Came to the rescue and sent a kick to smoker sending him flying away from Luffy, both turned their heads to each other eyes wide. "Kid… sure does have friends in high places," Whitebeard chuckled.

"No wonder he's related to Ace," They both murmured shaking their heads as they watched Luffy hug the pirate empress and run off running into Kuma, Iva and Doflamingo, a short convocation and an attack later Iva had finally started to attack Kuma.

"YOU CAN LEAVE THIS TO ME!" They heard Iva instruct Luffy. "EVERYONE GO WITH THE STRAWHAT BOY AND BACK HIM UP!"

"TO THE EXECUTION PLATFORM!" She smiled softly as the group of okama surrounded Luffy and ran with him towards his brother.

A name she hadn't heard for a while caught her attention and her head snapped towards the direction of the Warlord she grew up knowing, "CROCODILE!" A pirate shouted raising his sword to attack him and she winced as Daz Bones cut him down without a blink of an eye.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING NEAR OUR OLD MAN!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Megumi yelled watching as they got swept up in a twister of sand and thrown across the battlefield.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM YOU CHILD!" Crocodile roared at her furious at seeing the child in front of him stand between Whitebeard and the first division commander.

Megumi hands clenched at her side and tears slipped from her eyes the battlefield froze slightly as she screamed out, "PROTECTING THE ONE'S I LOVE, THE ONES THAT SAVED ME FROM BEING KEPT SILENT AND IN THE DARK!" Her eyes looked up and locked with Ace's his eyes wide as he watched a few Marines stumble at the force of her voice, "I LOVE HIM AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM LOVING HIM! NO PERSON SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH OVER THE CRIMES OF THEIR PARENTS! I LOVE YOU PORTAGAS D. ACE AND BY THE GODS WE AM GETTING YOU BACK!"

Whitebeard chuckled before shouting out, "YOU HEARD HER MEN!" The pirates in the bay cheered loudly and so did the ones on the shore, "WE ARE GETTING OUR COMMRADE BACK!"

"Foolish child," Crocodile murmured as he sent another hurricane of sand towards the oncoming pirates, "You will die because of your love for him."

"What a troubling man… causing you to break out into a scene like that," Whitebeard sighed looking down at the woman, who had turned and sent a scream at the cannons that had been fired at them and Marco had knocked the ones on the other side down throwing them into the bay and back were they came from.

"BRILLIANT PUNK!" Jozu slammed a diamond fist down into Crocodile's face, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR SIREN CRY!" Crocodile flew back over the battlefield the attack took him off guard unable to turn into sand to avoid the attack, he landed on his feet not to far away from Doflamingo.

"That Immense strength and speed what a fighter you are," He commented and watched a Jozu chargered towards him "Diamond Jozu,"

Megumi's eyes snapped away from the three when she heard, "GO STRAWHAT!" She smiled softly watch Luffy charge across the battlefield but her eyes froze as she saw Mihawk's hand reach up for his blade.

Jozu is busy couldn't have him away from either two men they needed to stay out of there way and Jozu was the way to do that, Marco won't even let her go over there with him Ace was the target even though they'd been ordered to keep him alive, "Marco get me up above the battlefield… I need a view…" He nodded and the two took up into the sky, "Vista where are you…" She murmured, watching Luffy dodge out of the way of Mihawks attack.

"VISTA!" Her yelled looking for the fifth division commander, she felt Marco flinch once as Mihawk sent an attack towards Luffy cutting through both pirates and marines as he did.

"DOWN HERE!" The fifth division commander waved up at them.

Both Marco and Megumi pointed towards Mihawk, "DISTRACT HIM HE'S GOING AFTER LUFFY! WE HAVE ORDERS NOT TO LET HIM DIE!" Megumi ordered down at him.

Vista nodded his head at the first division commander and the siren taking off towards the battle, Marco and Megumi replaced Vista in the fight against the marines blocking off their path towards the strawhat and Vista. "Voice-Voice Command!" Megumi ordered her eyes blazed in fury and the small group around her fell into a trance like state, "TURN AROUND AND ATTACK THE MARINES!" the marines under her control turned and started attacking their comrades and Marco swiped ou the group coming from behind them.

Luffy started to run after thanking Buggy for distracting Mihawk and they watched as the man turned to attack him, "VISTA NOW!" She shouted at the man, ducking behind Marco facing the marine that had slipped from her mind control as she turned towards the Strawhat

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" Vistas shout filled her ears and she smiled softly as watched both his blades hit Mihawks.

"Strawhat's safe Megumi," Marco patted her back wrapping his wings around her and jumped into the air making two group of marines crash into each other, her scream down wards at the group made them all crash into the ground.

"At the rate he's going… She murmured as they landed back on the ground, "Will he have enough energy to continue on…."

AN: Crocodile and Megumi's past I might explain fully at a later date but so you know, Megumi grew up seeing Crocodile a lot her father went through him for stuff on the black market so it wasn't traced back to him.

Megumi devil fruit is paramecia, what it does it gives her voice the ability to control people it can work on people she chooses it to at a loud enough pitch you can see her voice waves such as she did with the cannon, but also can hear all the voices across an area when she is able to concentrate enough. With Voice-Voice projection her voice can be hear loud and clear for very set of ears in the near area, when she pops her p and people flinch it's because it sounds like their ear drum is popping. Voice-Voice Command, makes the people shes controlling only able to hear her voice and follow her direct orders.

I only cried once… ok maybe twice whilst writing this Chapter, tomorrow I might not have a chapter up like I have done because I will not be home for most of the day since I go see a friend on Wendesday.

Marineford will be spilt into like …. I have no clue but this is the first four chapters of marineford and I will be doing them all in order so don't worry. Thank you all for your support throughout this series I am truly enjoying this aswell, this is up to Chapter 11 in Marineford Arc as some of you can guess or now I am adapting this from the Manga not the Anime so some parts will be missed regardless, I've decided to stop before Sengoku makes his next move.


	15. The King needs a Queen

Chapter 15: The King Needs a Queen.

Note: This is adapted from the manga not the anime, so scenes will be missing along with a few other scenes.

"Fleet admiral the preparations are complete," Ace heard the Marine tell Sengoku.

"Including the operation on the bay shore?"

"Yes sir!"

'I'm sorry Megumi… Marco… Pops… Luffy…' Ace looked down but could still hear the four of them, a scream made him look up briefly to see Marco and Megumi pressed back to back in the centre of the a marine group, 'You can't be with child… Pops wouldn't let you come… only… if you didn't tell them.'

The blades started to raise above his head, he would expect death not like how his father did he will great death like an old friend.

"CUT THE DENDEN MUSHI VISUALS! IT WOULD BE TROUBLESOME TO HAVE THE WORLD LOSE FAITH IN US. THE TRADGEY THAT IS ABOUT TO OCCUOR WOULD BE TO MUCH FOR THE CITIZENS OF THE WORLD TO TAKE IN. THERE IS NO NEED FOR THE REST OF THE WORLD TO LEARN OF WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN HERE," Sengoku's shout reached the ears of the pirates on the battlefield.

Megumi's hand clenched as she slammed it into the face of the marine, kicking him in the stomach and screamed at him. Marco froze in his attack as he heard the scream, that wasn't her battle cry… it was her cry of fear and pain… the fear of losing Ace was greater than the fear of losing her life.

"ACE!" Strawhat's shout reached their ears.

"MEGUMI!" Marco yelled noticing her freeze as she heard something from the other side of the battlefield; she snapped out as sea-stone touched her arm making her voice stop. "Get away from her you dick," Marco growled and swiped the talon down at the marine, the sea-stone cuffed encircled her upper arm and she froze struggling against it eyes shining with tears, 'Ace,' She mouthed.

"In a few hours' time when the world learns of the outcome of this war…"

"IZO!" Marco yelled across the battlefield, his arms encircled to Megumi keeping her away from the attack, the sixteenth division commander turned as he took down another Marine as he landed close to him unfolding his wings from the girl to see the sea-stone wrapped around her upper arm.

"The single word Victory will be enough."

"SIXTEENTH DIVISION!" Izo shouted out catching the attention of his division, "KEEP US COVERED!" They nodded and moved around the three in a circle, "What happened… Megumi you have pins in your hair?"

The Siren nodded and tilted her head to the side were her fringe had been pinned back out of her eyes, "She heard something across the bay near the shore…" Izo slipped the pins out her hair making her fringe fall across her eyes, "She got distracted and they threw the sea-stone cuff at her."

"THOSE AREN'T ARE ALLIES! THEY MUST BE MARINES THAT SNUCK ROUND THE WALL OF ICE! WHAT ARE THEY!"

"Think we found out what she heard…" Izo muttered as he worked on the lock, he could see the distress in the sirens eyes as her eyes flickered around them.

The clicking of the lock and the sound of her taking in a deep breath was heard, "Thank you…"

"So those are the government's human weapons I heard rumors about…" She heard her Captain mumble.

"IT'S THOSE BEAR GUYS WE BACK AT THE SHABONDY ARCHIPELAGO!" She heard Ace's brother shout..

"K-KUMA!" Iva shouted sounding shocked.

"NOW ALL OF YOU! WE'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH ITS OUR TURN!" The person leading the human weapons shouted smiling slightly.

"Shit…" Megumi murmured as the Sixteenth division along with Izo went forward to catch up with Luffy, "I heard the movement Marco.. I could of given them some warning."

"Don't panic," Marco chuckled as they both went in for the attack, "Not good for the baby."

The mumurs of Whitebeard and Sengoku's plans brushed across both ears, not caring wanting to get Ace out of here was their priority along with keeping his younger brother alive. "EVEN IF WE ARE WEAKENED ON THE LEFT AND RIGHT! WE CAN STILL MOVE IN FROM THE FRONT AND THE BACK TO CRUSH THEM TARGET THE PIRATE CREWS UNDER WHITEBEARD'S COMMAND AS PLANNED! IF THEY ESCAPE THE ENCIRCLEMENT THEN ELIMATE THEM!" Sengoku roared across the battlefield ordering the marines.

They heard the explosions of the marines own ships as the human weapons started to attack, no caring any mind to their own ships, "How can people have such little…"

"Don't think of it love," Marco told her.

"PAY THE FORCES TO THE REAR NO MIND PUSH FORWARD TO THE SQUARE!" Whitebeard ordered them from the Moby Dick.

"ALL THE TROOPS AWAY FROM THE ICE AT ONCE THE PIRATES MUST NOT BE PERMIT TO REACH THE SQUARE!" Sengoku ordered.

She didn't turn her head to look as she heard the Pacifista attack their allies, couldn't bring herself to see the blood shed that had been caused during this war. They couldn't let Ace die… not after the sacrifice they have made to get this close to him.

"AS SOON AS ALL VISUALS ARE CUT! MOBLIZE THE ENCIRCLING WALL! THEN WE CAN BOTH EXECUTE ACE AND ELIMINATE THE ENEMY IN ONE FELL SWOOP!" Sengoku ordered down at the Marines.

"ROGER THAT!" He gained as a reply.

"ACE IS IN DANGER I GOT TO HURRY!" Luffy yelled moving faster towards the square.

"It's high time you went back to square one," blinding light filled visions as Kizaru kicked Luffy backwards who was caught by Jimbei.

Megumi smiled softly as she flipped over the Marine in front of her pushing him down into the Ace and stood on his back, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC WAVES!" Her voice carried out across the battlefield the waves of her shout visible making a large amount of marines stumble as the waves hit them giving their attacked the advantage they needed to strike them down.

Izo's voice caught her and she turned digging her heels into the marines back making the man shout out slightly, "BROTHER OF ACE! ARE YOU FINISHED ALREADY?" Izo questioned the younger man, Luffy and Jimbei looked surprised at Izo, "WELL!"

"Ah… the division commanders are here…fearsome allies indeed," Jimbei hummed slightly.

"YOU CAN'T LET YOURSELF GET HELD UP BY A SINGLE ADMIRIAL COME WITH US!"

"IZO KEEP THE BOY SAFE!" Megumi ordered across the battlefield.

Izo raised his gun in signal of he heard the woman, "COME WITH US!" Izo ordered Luffy, "WITH THE MARINE INFRANTY RETREATING THIS IS OUR CHANCE WE ARE GOING TO BREAK THROUGH THE RANKS!"

"RIGHT I'LL SHOW HIM…." Luffy growled slightly but his eyes turned quickly to the pink haired woman and blonde man, "We are they ordering them to protect me… that's not the first time she's done this."

"Oooh.. dear me.. How scary," Kizaru commented.

"HAVE ALL THE VISUALS BEEN CUT!" Sengoku was getting annoyed they were getting a lot closer than he planned for them to.

"NOT YET! ONLY A LITTLE LONGER," Was the reply the fleet admiral got.

"WHAT EXCATLY IS THIS DELAY! HURRY UP! I AM TELLING YOU TO CUT ALL VISUALS RIGHT NOW! WE CAN NOT PROCEED TO THE NEXT STAGE OF THE OPERATION UNTIL YOU DO SO!"

"Well, the thing is on the visual denden mushi has been stolen by the impel down convicts."

"WHAT!"

Marco and Megumi glanced in the direction of the clown to see an explosion sending a few of his group flying slightly as they held a visual denden, they looked between the group and each other and shrugged.

"Squardo…So you're safe I tried to contact you earlier," Whitebeard looked behind him to Squardo.

"Yeah sorry about that, old man," Came a reply.

"Our allied crews in the rear ranks, are taking a real beating…"

"They will attack us with all the forces they have, if they decide to push us from behind, then so much better. I will join the battle myself! We too must do nothing but push onwards with all our might!" Whitebeard spoke eyes set on the execution platform.

"True enough. Every last one of us owes you an enormous debt for the sake of the Whitebeard Pirates we would gladly give our lives."

"What's Squardo doing…." Marco murmured turning his head, Megumi turned at the same time as him and the entire battlefield froze, both of their eyes widened as they turned their heads to see Squardo blade straight through their Captains back.

She turned wrapping her arms around Marco, feeling his flames light and curl around her not burning her at all, the sounds of shouts, "BOSS!" Ran through her ears, "HE'S BEEN STABBED!"

"… Marco…." She whispered eyes wide at the sight of their close ally stabbing the man he had called father through the chest. Marco flew up into the air straight towards the Moby Dick, target was Squardo as they flew across the figure head, and Megumi jumped from Marco's back running towards the man, "Pops…"

"SQUARDO!" Marco roared slamming the man into the figure head, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

Both partners jump back as Squardo swung the blade at them just catching the end of her skirt ribbing the material slightly, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO FORCED US INTO THIS!"

"Squardo…" Megumi whispered and moved closer.

"YOU STAY BACK!" The man yelled pointing his blade at her and she backed down hands up in front of her as she moved slowly backwards towards Marco, "YOU… YOU CELESTIAL DRAGON YOU ARE AS BAD AS HIM!"

Whitebeard held his hand up as he saw both Megumi and Marco tense wanting to attack the man again, send him flying for hurting him.

"STOP THIS INSANITY WHITEBEARD! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE A DEAL WITH THE MARINES HAVEN'T YOU?! THEY PROMISED TO LET WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND ACE LIVE RIGHT? HE LED US INTO A TRAP! WE DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ACE BEING GOL D. ROGERS SON!" All three looked down at Squardo silently and confused.

"No…." She turned towards the plaza remembering hearing Akainu's voice earlier when they were looking for Squardo, "…You."

"WHEN YOU PICKED ME UP I WAS ALONE! IT WAS BECAUSE THE FRIENDS I FOUGHT ALONGSIDE WERE OBLITERATED BY ROGER! YOU KNOW THE HATE I HAVE FOR ROGER!" The man in front of them sobbed slightly as tears streamed down his face, his hands clenched on his lap, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HOW ACE WAS ROGER'S SON AND YOU PLANNED ON MAKING HIM THE PIRATE KING! AS SOON AS YOU DID THAT, YOU HAD ALREADY BETRAYED US … YOU MOCKED ME BY HAVING ME BE FRIENDLY WITH ACE! AND WHEN YOU DARLING ACE WAS CAPTURED YOU SOLD OUT 43 CAPTAINS FOLLOWING YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR ACES LIFE! THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND ACE WOULD BE SPARRED! YOU HAVE A DEAL WITH SENGOKU ISN'T THAT RIGHT?! WE CAME HERE TO THROW OUR LIVES AWAY FOR ACE AND WHITEBEARD AND LOOK AT US! RIGHT NOW WHO ARE THE MARINES TARGETTING! IT'S US! BLOCKED BY FROZEN WAVES WE CAN'T ESCAPE!"

"Squardo…" Megumi murmured and tried to step forward.

"YOU! YOU ARE A PAWN IN THIS JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! HE USED YOU COULD YOU NEVER SEE IT! TO MAKE SURE A POWERFUL BLOODLINE MOVES ON HE USED YOU WHAT BETTER POWER TO HAVE THAN THE BLOOD OF A CELESTIAL DRAGON! BECAUSE EVERY KING NEEDS AN HEIR! EVERY KING NEEDS A QUEEN! ROGER HAD ONE AND ACE WOULD HAVE HAD HIS VIA YOU!" Megumi's eyes widened and her hands moved over her stomach, "IT'S A MIRCALE THAT I HIT YOU WITH ONE TRY… I'M ALREADLY PREAPRED… KILL ME!" Squardo had turned her attention back onto Whitebeard throwing his arms open ready for the blow.

"I didn't want to believe it… I didn't believe my eyes," Squardo cried out hands clenched into fists he knelt down tears streaming down his face.

Marco had stormed forward and grabbed the man by his coat, "YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE FOOLED SQUARDO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST BOSS!" Megumi's hand reached out and grabbed hold of Marco's wrist her eyes filled with sorrow as she looked down at the man she had grown to be friends with, a close friend of Ace's who will through it all away because Ace shares the wrong blood.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MARCO!"

"It's true that Ace is Roger's son, they turned the man who would be most affected by that against us, so their plan was one step ahead of ours," Whitebeard murmured, his hand pressed against the wound blood still flowing out the wound.

"AOKIJI!" Sengoku yelled as he finally saw Buggy, the admiral leapt straight into against freezing the entire impel down convicts in one swoop, "ACTIVATE THE SIEGE WALLS!"

"YES SIR!"

"That pathetic… YOU'RE PATHETIC WHITEBEARD! I DIDN'T LOSE TO SUCH A WEAK MAN!" Crocodile yelled at her Captain.

Megumi shifted her hand brushing up Marco's arm as he tensed, both realising that their Captain's condition was worsening he should have been able to block that attack even with his guard down but he didn't.

"Squardo… you attacked your own father with a blade.. YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLY STUPID SON!" Whitebeard extended his arm and pulled the man against his chest hugging him, "BUT EVEN SO I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! YOU THREW OUR LIVES AWAY!" Squardo yelled being frozen in his hold.

"you have a straight forward and loyal heart who was it that dragged it into darkness?" Whitebeard asked.

Megumi eyes locked onto the Admiral who along with the other three had taken their seats, all three sets of eyes were on the Moby dick watching the floor silently, Megumi tighten her hold Marco's arm feeling cold eyes brush over her body.

"ONE OF THE MARINES! A MEMBER OF A REBEL FACTION… HE SAID IF I KILLED YOU WE WOULD BE SPARRED!"

"So Akainu said that.. I know how much you hate roger… to the point that it hurts me… But Squardo the son doesn't bear the sins of the father, what has Ace ever done to you? Be good to each other Ace isn't the only special one you are all my family…" Whitebeard stood letting go of Squardo, Megumi dived down and sat on her knees wrapping her arms around the man, "You haven't lost it Sengoku," He sighed shaking his head, "You've made a fine mess of things …. I gave away my sons lives…" He threw his arms out the air cracking before the Ice walls that surrounded Marineford cracked and crumbled.

"IF YOU ARE PIRATES CHOSE WHO TO BELIEVE YOURSELVES!" Whitebeard yelled as he opened up the bath for his allies and crew.

"Boss…" Garp looked down at Ace he saw his grandsons eyes wide, who had remained silent throughout the entire time.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME, BE PREPARED TO GIVE UP YOUR LIVES!" Whitebeard yelled as he jumped down from the Moby Dick onto the ice below.

"GET READY! THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD IS ATTACKING!"

"WHITEBEARD IS MAKING HIS MOVE!"

"FOLLOW THE BOSS!"

"CLEAR A BATH FOR HIM!"

"What have I done," Squardo sobbed into Megumi's shoulder the girl cooed softly at him stroking his back, "I'M SORRY BOSS! I'M SORRY ACE! DAMN IT! I BETRAYED HIM!"

"SQUARDO! Stop crying and make it up to him," Marco ordered eyes locked on Ace's through the chaos his eyes were only set on Ace's.

Squardo scrambled up to his feet wiping his face with the back of his sleeve and picked up his blade, "For Pops!" He smiled at the two before running and jumping off the edge of the Moby Dick charging towards the plaza.

"You ok…?" Marco asked her as she stood at the edge of the Moby Dick looking down at the battlefield below her eyes flowing people for a second before flicking to someone else. She nodded her head softly and Marco turned his back to her, "We better get back down there… pops is gonna need us."

"WHY ISN'T THE SIEGE WALLS UP YET!"

"SORRY THE ICE IS THICKER THAN WE THOUGHT!"

"I WON'T LET YOU GET TO THE PLATFORM WHITEBEARD PIRATES!"

"IT'S JOHN THE GIANT!"

"You're in my way…" Whitebeard murmured.

"I WON'T LET YOU PASS!"

"Uh oh…" Megumi murmured, "MARCO UP!" She yelled as her eyes locked onto her Captain as he grabbed onto the air and started to pull, Marco felt the tip of balance and flew up into the air his arms turning into wings and the Siren's arms wrapped round his neck and legs hooked up over his hips.

They watched as the entire battleground tilted and the area around Marineford along with it, and their Captain leapt forward punching the giant in the stomach sending him crashing back down onto the battlefield. The blast went through the giant and continued onwards, Megumi's eyes widened releasing were it was heading for and her lips spread up into a grin.

"YOU GOT HIM BOSS! IT'LL REACH THE EXECUTION PLATFORM AT THIS RATE! GO! CRUSH IT!"

"No…." She murmured watching at the attack was suddenly diverted upwards and over the platform destroying the homes behind.

"THE THREE ADMIRALS!" All three men stood with their hands out, diverting the attack up and over the execution platform.

She watched Luffy as he extended his arms upwards to grab the wall a large grin had spread out over the Strawhats face as his fingers brushed the edge of the walls, before suddenly being knocked back away from it as walls came up rose up higher than his reach throwing him off balance and back down onto the ice, "He's running out of energy…. This kid's not gonna make it…"

"Don't think like that… this kid has the will of the D. he will do it Megumi… for Ace," Marco told her swooping down through the battlefield.

"WE'RE SURRONDED!"

"Marco…" Her hand pointed out past his face to the walls to see cannons lining the walls facing out towards them, "…." Her head buried in his throat and her hold tightened.

"_Megumi!" A shout was heard over the firing of cannons, "Hey… there you are…" Ace's face grinned down at her hand out towards her as she lay on the ground covered in dirt and her own mud, "better get out of here the marines have caught up to us."_

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON GET THEM ALL UP!" The fleet admiral ordered.

"IT SEEMS LIKE HIS BLOOD HAS GOTTEN INTO THE SYSTEM AND FORCED IT TO POWER DOWN THE SIEGE WALL CAN'T LIFT UP THAT GIANT OAR'S BODY!"

"It's not finished but get started… Akainu," Sengoku ordered.

"METEOR VOLCANEO!" The admiral yelled thrusting his fist up into the air and giant fists made out of lava flew up into the air before crashing down onto the battlefield. Crashing down around them they watched as the ice melted out of the battlefield before finally one hit the Moby Dick.

Megumi and Marco stayed quiet as they heard a shout, "THE SHIP HAS SUPPORTED THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES FOR DECADES! THE MOBY DICK!"

Both of them watched as the Moby Dick started to sink and burn up in flames, neither of them having any words that could come to mind as they watched their home burn. They both felt hopeless as they realised they had been trapped only the bath oars had made for them was the only way towards Ace, but what about the rest of the crew the allies and the people Luffy's brother brought.

Their Captain sent an attack towards the giant walls, in front of them the force sent many stumbling about trying to keep hold of their footing when the dust cleared they could only see a dent in the giant wall.

"THE WALL WON'T BUDGE NOT EVEN FOR BOSSES ATTACK!" a few men shouted around them.

"The plan is proceeding accordingly," They heard Sengoku start to speak through the mini denden, "We will now proceed with Portagas D. Ace's execution."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT! DO YOU THINK WE WILL LET ACE DIE!"

"IN SOME PLACE WHERE WE CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM!"

"OAR'S PATH IS THE ONLY WAY! BE CAREFUL THE ENEMY MUST BE GUARDING IT!"

"LUFFY!" Megumi cried out watching as the boy went to jump over oars body, but the explosion of a cannon ball sent him flying backwards, but her eyes were locked on something else the giant body that was blocking the final wall from rising and trapping them started to move, "…Oars…" She whispered.

"LITTLE OARS JR."

"IT'S OARS!"

"Ace….!" The Giant grumbled as he finally sat up.

"OARS!" Ace cried out moving forward but the blades crossed as his neck stopped him.

"FIRE EVEN IF HE'S STANDING HES BARLEY ALIVE! KIZARU!"

"What the…" Marco murmured as the watched a giant water sprout fly up over the walls, they heard it crash down into the plaza into the square in front of the execution platform.

"STRAWHAT LUFFY!" The marines yelled out in surprise.

"LUFFY!" Ace cried out to his brother.

"… think it's a family thing," She murmured to Marco as they dodged the cannon ball still flying through the air, Marco hummed to her to continue, "You know dramatic entrances?"

"GIVE ACE BACK!" Through the gap between Oars and the walls they both saw Luffy raise the mast of the ship he was holding up and swing it towards the admirals. They watched it freeze and Luffy jump back his legs extending rapidly, continuously kicking the frozen mast, "GOMU GOMU STAMP GATLING!"

"THAT GUY WHO JUST JUMPED OVER THE WALL… THAT WAS ACE'S YOUNGER BROTHER…"

"That recklessness just like his brother…" Whitebeard murmured but couldn't help but grin slightly, "OARS! STAY THERE WE NEED YOUR STRENGTH! JOZ IT'S TIME TO PLAY OUR TRUMP CARD!"

"RIGHT," The third division commander replied.

"GET READY MEN! WE'RE BREAKING THROUGH TO THE PLATFORM!" Cheers were heard around there Captain, both partners smirked at each other knowing the marines won't know what's about to hit them.

"MARCO!" She screamed pointing upwards towards the execution platform seeing the blades rise high above Ace's head getting ready to swing down, she felt the wind wipe around her as Marco pushed himself faster towards the platform.

"Proceed."

"ACE!"

Her eyes widened as the swords came down to Ace, but two shots of sand suddenly erupted up onto the platform knocking the executioners backwards, "WHO DID THAT!" Sengoku roared out looking through the square, "You…because of the grudge you hold against him, you are the last person I expected to help assist whitebeard Crocodile."

The man smirked slightly as Marco and Megumi both landed on top of the walls leading into the square, "What the… good we didn't have to step in…" Marco turned his head to see Megumi's blazing smile.

"Who said I was doing it for the old geezer, a little celestial dragon you have been trying to get back recently is an old friend… she's quite smitten with the boy," Crocodile smirked.

"THANK YOU CROCODILE!" Megumi yelled down at the sand user who lifted a hand up to her in acknowledgement.

"But I can finish off the old geezer later, but seeing you scum so cheerful makes me sick," Crocodile sneered at the fleet admiral.

AN: Megumi devil fruit is paramecia, what it does it gives her voice the ability to control people it can work on people she chooses it to at a loud enough pitch you can see her voice waves such as she did with the cannon, but also can hear all the voices across an area when she is able to concentrate enough. With Voice-Voice projection her voice can be hear loud and clear for very set of ears in the near area, when she pops her p and people flinch it's because it sounds like their ear drum is popping. Voice-Voice Command, makes the people shes controlling only able to hear her voice and follow her direct orders. Voice-Voice waves is were the sound waves are visible to the naked eye and the force of the waves and knock the opponents backwards over a larger scale than her normal scream does.

Marineford will be spilt into like …. I have no clue but this is the first four chapters of marineford and I will be doing them all in order so don't worry. Thank you all for your support throughout this series I am truly enjoying this aswell, We have just reached half way through Marineford PEOPLE! Ok I'm off to bed after this is loaded, hope you are enjoying this Chapter 16 will be up tomorrow… most likely.


	16. Move onwards To Ace

Chapter 16: Move onwards… To Ace.

Note: This adapted from the |Manga's and not the Anime, at moment we are like smack dab in the middle of the war so it will be most likely jumping around more than it has been.

The Marines looked confused glancing between the two whitebeard pirates, the ex-warlord and the strawhat Captain, everything moved fast as Crocodile's head came off and Aokiji stabbed Luffy in the arm with a large icicle.

"OI! OI! YOU CROCBASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO REJECT MY PROPOSAL AND TEAM UP WITH WHITEBEARD INSTEAD? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!" Doflamingo yelled at the sand user.

The sand trailed back up around where Crocodiles head should be and the man was in one piece again, "Who said I teaming up with anyone…. As I said I owe a girl a favour," Crocodile stated lunging towards the giant bird like man readying his hook to attack but Doflamingo blocked the man with his foot.

"Marco… get us down there… Luffy needs us…" Megumi stated into Marco's ear as she pointed towards Aokiji who held the piece of ice Luffy's blood dripping from the end.

"Roger that," He murmured diving down to rescue Ace's little brother.

"Your grandfather is someone to whom I owe a great debt but the path you've chosen leads only to death," They both heard Aokiji tell the boy.

Megumi dropped down in between the Marines and dashed forward as the boy rolled over the floor clutching his shoulder, Megumi dived down and pulled him out the way as Marco slammed into the Admiral.

"You alright…?" She asked Luffy propping him up to sit.

"Yeah thanks… erm…" Luffy looked confused at the woman, "Wait you're the girl who's been ordering them to protect me."

"I'm a close friend of your brothers so is Marco," She smiled pushing him up to stand.

"ADMIRAL!" The marines around her yelled.

"THAT'S THE FIRST DIVISION COMMANDER MARCO AND THE SIREN MEGUMI!"

"FOUR DEVIL FRUIT USERS HAVE BREACHED THE WALLS! THEY POSSESS THE POWER TO CLIMB THE WALLS!"

"FLEET ADMIRIAL, SIR! THE PIRATES IN THE BAY ARE MOVING ERRATICALLY!"

"Luffy…." Megumi smiled as she slipped past the strawhat and stood with her back to his smirking at the marines that went to attack him but froze at the smirk that graced the Sirens lips, "Go… Me and Marco will hold them off."

"I've heard her powers…" A marine whispered to another, "Her voice is so powerful it can bring down battle ships."

"Oh you are stupid…"

"Want to try it for yourself," The siren had slipped in front of them and tilted his chin up to look into her silver eyes, "Voice-voice command…" The marines eyes glazed over, "Sleep."

"NO WAY!" Megumi turned to look into the bay to see there paddle boat, "THAT SHIP ANOTHER COATED SHIP HAS APPEARED!"

"DAMN IT! IT WAS HIDDEN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"WHAT…?" She looked up to see the shocked face of Sengoku.

"I never said all my ships had surface," Whitebeard stated.

"THAT'S A PADDLESHIP! THEY ARE COMING!"

"AIM FOR THE MOBY DICK AND SINK HER INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN!"

"NO! NOT THE SHIP! SHOOT OARS INSTEAD!"

"IT'S TO LATE!" Her Captains voice rung out over the chaos within the bay, she watched Oars grab the front of the boat stumbling slightly as he pulled the boat into the square.

"HE'S BACK ON HIS FEET AND HE GRABBED THE BOAT!"

"THEY'VE GOTTEN THROUGH THE DEFENSIVE LINES!"

"They sure exploited that tiny hole in the wall," Garp mumbled, "Hell the hole may as well be their ally."

"ONWARDS TO THE PLAZA!"

"SAVE ACE!"

"TAKE MARINES HEADQUATERS BY FORCE!"

"OLD MAN!" Ace yelled.

"Whitebeard…" Sengoku growled.

"ACE IS YOUR HEAD STILL WERE ITS SUPPOSE TO BE!" Whitebeard replied.

"ACE!" Little Oars groaned slightly as the cannons went off in his face.

Oars slumped back down onto the ground the giant was exhausted, "Oars…" the voices of the crews and allies mumbled. Marco pulled her back away from everyone, as their Captain ordered them all to get away from him as he swung his blade forward towards the group of marines running towards him as he landed in the plaza. The group of marines were easily swung backwards across the battlefield as they ducked as a few marines went flying over their heads.

"THE TIME HAS COME! WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE ACE AND TAKE THE WHOLE NAVAL FORCE!" Whitebeard yelled the entire crew and allied forces behind him cheered.

"Garp…" Sengoku warned rolling up his sleeves, the man hummed knowing what the fleet admiral was going to say, "Looks like this war insists on the two of us participating."

"DESTROY MARINE HEADQUATERS!" The shout came.

"Stay below the line," Whitebeard ordered as he swung his weapon backwards a white glowing orb covered the blade.

"RIGHT!"

"ICE BALL!" Aokiji froze Whitebeard in his place, but Whitebeards power was to strong his own body was shaking and the Ice cracked before coming off in chunks flying away from him, "My my… that wasn't enough looks like vibrations can't be frozen."

They watched the blade go straight through the admiral with ease, the Marines froze will, "HE STABBED HIM WITH HAKI! IS AOKIJI DEAD!"

"Don't be stupid," The admiral murmured grabbing hold of the blade getting ready for another attack but a large diamond fist smashed into his face, breaking the ice and sending him away from the Yonko.

"Go on boss," Joz stated as he stood in front of the Admiral half in diamond glaring down at the Ice man.

"Diamond… Joz," Aokiji murmured looking up at the third division commander.

The Marine in front of her shivered as she took the blade from his hand and slammed the butt of the blade into his face, she heard the crunch of the nose breaking under the butt of the blade, "ACE!" She heard his brother shout and watched as a vice-admiral swing at his brothers knees making him trip and skid across the floor, he pushed himself up onto his hands and swung his legs around him like a pinwheel knocking away the vice-admiral.

She turned back to the marine elbowing him in the stomach before slicing downwards cutting his chest making him fall to the ground. The bright light of Kizaru made her turn back, as she watched the light shot through the Strawhat.

"TAKE DOWN WHITEBEARD!"

Her eyes widened as Kiarzu's foot glowed with bright light and he kicked the kid away from him, "Luffy…" She gasped. Watching as he flew across the battlefield and nearly past Whitebeard but the giant man stretched his arm out and grabbed Luffy by the ankles.

"Ace's little brother," Whitebeard looked down at the exhausted boy in his hand.

"Ooohhh… Whitebeard it looks like you, are you having a hard time?" Kizaru asked, "After all you're sending trash like that as your vanguard…"

Whitebeard looked silently at the admiral his eyes narrowing slightly at the insult of his sons brother, Megumi went to run to attack Kizaru but Marco grabbed her arm, "Don't… he will take you out…."

"THERE YOU ARE STRAWHAT BOY! OVER THERE, JIMBEI!" A familiar Okamas voice filled her ears, she turned towards the wall to see a giant head poking over the top of the wall.

"Holy hell…." She mumbled.

"LOOK AT THAT!"

She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times and Marco chuckled next to her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

"LUFFY!" Jimbei shouted down to the strawhat.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT HUGE FACE! IT'S THE REVOLUTIONARY IVANKOV!"

Whitbeard turned and looked up at the giant head slightly stunned by the sight, "IS THE STRAWHAT BOY STILL ALIVE!" The revolutionary asked.

"LEMME GO OLD MAN!" Luffy shouted at the man who held him up by his ankles.

Whitebeard sighed and chucked him back one of the members from the tenth division grabbed hold of Luffy, "You've done plenty, take care of him," Whitebeard ordered.

"YES SIR!" The man yelled back in reply as he held Luffy turning him round so he would land properly on his feet.

They watched as their Captain strode forward back into the battle, Luffy pushed away the Whitebeard pirates shouting at them to get away from him, "I DON'T NEED THIS THERE IS NO TIME! GET OUT OF MY WAY… ACE IS THE ONLY BROTHERLY I HAVE IN THIS WORLD!"

They watched as Luffy stumbled round on his feet trying to move forward, Jimbei and Iva had jumped over the wall and moved towards the young boy who was bleeding heavily and panting on the floor, "LUFFY! HEY! I'M SORRY DOCTOR, PLEASE HELP HIM!"

"He certainly talks big he's young and clumsy I like idiots like him," Whitebeard murmured to himself.

"Take care of Luffy," Jimbei ordered moving into battle watching Akainu went to attack Whitebeard, pushing the man's weapon down with his foot his hands still in his pocket, "I've decided this is where I will die."

"If you continue on like you are the island won't survive," Akainu stated to Whitebeard.

The strongest man in the world chuckled, "Then try and stop me."

Akainu threw a lava fist at the Captain which Whitebeard countered with his own fist the, Megumi turned as she felt blazing heat behind her. Marco had fully transformed into a phoenix his beak brushed her throat softly, "Stay here…" Her hand brushed over the flamed covered head softly and she nuzzled him softly before pulling back.

The war raged on around her but her eyes became locked on Marco's form, "YOU!" A shout knocked her out her thoughts as a Marine ran towards her blade raised above his head and she grabbed the sword that had been used earlier and she raised the blade above her head blocking the downwards swing.

"Just you wait… Ace…" Marcos voice filled her ears as he flew up towards the execution platform.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO!" She heard the first division cry out.

She heard Marco fall but didn't see it but she didn't hear the attack, "MARCO!" She cried out as she turned and threw the marine away from her and skidded across the floor helping him sit up, she watched as he wiped away the blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hands, "You ok?" She asked softly to him.

"Who told you to make your move?" She heard Sengoku asked and her eyes looked up to the seats in front of the execution platform.

"THEY'VE FINALLY COME OUT THE LEGENDARY MARINES!"

"IF YOU WANT TO PASS… DO IT OVER MY DEAD BODY BRATS!" The Marine Hero Garp yelled out towards them, Megumi stood and looked up at the Execution platform looking at Ace silently.

"THE HERO GARP HAS JOINED THE DEFENSE!"

Her hands clenches in the fabric of her skirt she glared at the platform, neither admiral stood infront of the platform but Garp and Sengoku were as powerful as Pops, she was so close to Ace but so far at the same time.

"DON'T GET CAUGHT UP IN HIS NAME! HE'S JUST ANOTHER OLD MARINE!" Whitebeard yelled out to everyone around him.

"YOU'RE FROM THE SAME AGE! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ENEMY INFRONT OF YOU!" Akainu yelled turning nearly completely into lava and he threw himself towards Whitebeard, but the Yonko was having none of it as he brushed Akainu off like he was just a fly sending him flying across the battlefield and he slammed into the wall.

"Don't go ruining the town…" She heard the admiral growl at her Captain finally snapping her out of her thoughts Marco stood to her back and slipped a hand into hers and squeezing.

"We are gonna get him back…" He murmured to her and she nodded.

"I thought I told you try and stop me," Whitebeard laughed.

Ace leant forward his head touching the floor, "What's wrong fire fist…." The fleet admiral asked.

Ace remembered when he heard people talking about his father and he beat them up when he was a child, he's someone that shouldn't be born, Ace remembered slamming the pipe into the thugs face. He remembered gramps talking to him about that he should have been born that he had to live and find out. His hands clenched then something broke through the depressing memories, _'Ace… you're father he was..'_

'_Yes are you going to hate me for him aswell.'_

_The Siren raised an eyebrow and laughed, 'What because your father was extremely powerful and apparently …I don't blame you for not telling me… I thank you for trusting me.'_

"It's all my fault…" He murmured.

"ACE!"

"WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!"

"Never give up…" The whisper of Marco and Megumi was heard to his ears through the shouting and he glanced up as his eyes filled with tears, he saw the two fighting through the Marines with ease.

"JUST YOU WAIT ACE!"

"DAMN IT… I'M … I'M SO MESSED UP! AT A TIME LIKE THIS… MY OLD MAN… MY LITTLE BROTHERS… MY LOVERS… MY BROTHERS IN ARMS THEIR BLOOD IS BEING SPILLED ALL AROUND ME! AND I'M SO HAPPY I CAN'T STOP THE TEARS. AT A TIME LIKE THIS I WANT TO LIVE!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Megumi cried out making his eyes snap up to her, "NOT FOR YOURSELF BUT FOR US! ACE WE NEED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU NEED US DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON US ACE!"

"THE WOMAN HAS A POINT," Marco smirked up at him and swung them both into the air avoiding gun shots, "We need you like you need us."

"You two…" Ace murmured watching his lovers as they landed perfectly with ease back on the battlefield.

"YOU ARE MY SON ACE!" Whitebeards shout was a clear as Marco's and Megumi's, "I DON'T LEAVE MY CHILDREN BEHIND!"

The sudden shout made the man clench his stomach slightly, both Marco and Megumi turned eyes suddenly wide as they watched their Captain bend at the waist and cough up a mouthful of blood. "BOSS!"

"Even you can't overcome old age Whitebeard," Akainu stated, she watched Marco suddenly throw himself in front of the Captain, her scream was heard loud and clear through the battlefield as two beams of light shot through Marco.

"MARCO!" Joz shouted and froze as Aokiji had frozen his none diamond arm.

"Looks like you aren't focused," Aokiji stated.

"JOZ!" The shout had filled her ears.

"VOICE VOICE SONIC BOOM!" White light shattered around them and many people allies and marines fell back onto the floor, Marco, Kizaru, Joz Aokiji had shifted in the explosion and Whitebeard had fallen back from the shift of the shout Akainu above him fist ready to bunch the man through the chest but Whitebeard threw his hand up and punched Akainu in the face sending him stumbling back.

"BOSS!"

"MEGUMI!"

She felt arms wrap around her as she stumbled, Izo held the woman up and her hands pressed against her stomach, "NO! BOSS JOZ AND MARCO GO TO THEM I'M FINE!"

"Megumi…." A few voices of surprise filled her ears, no one expect Izo and a few pirates were around her as her voice had threw away many of the marines around her, she used that move once and was ordered never to again as she stumbled in Izo's hold.

"No… I need to…" Her eyes looked up suddenly fear washed over her, "Ace… please Izo I need to get to Ace…"

"You clever girl," Whitebeard chuckled as he pushed Akainu back.

Suddenly the powerful yell of Luffy filled all their eardrums as Megumi was finally able to get properly to her feet, "Luffy…" She looked backwards towards the Strawhat as he ran forwards through the plaza.

"THEY'RE STILL TRYING TO EXECUTE ACE!" That was the only thing she heard the boy yell as he continued to run towards the platform, the blades held high above his head again.

Izo grabbed hold of her and shook her, "YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF THIS THINK OF ACE!"

Her head shook slightly her eyes being taken away from Boa Hancock and Luffy, back to the 16th division commander his hand pressed against her temple, "Your burning Megumi…"

"Ace is important," She brushed his away.

"OLD MAN!" Marcos shout reached her ears.

"Don't look," Izo grabbed her face snapping her head back into the correct position to look back at him.

"Oh I got careless," She heard Kizaru murmured and her eyes filled with tears and she clenched her eyes hearing everything cleared, "But you really do reveive don't you Marco the Phoenix."

"KAIROUSEKI!" He was heading towards Pops, she could hear him still defending Akainu off not able to get his own attack in, Marco's grunt of pain was loud in her ears.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO!"

"JOZ IS DOWN TOO!"

"Whitebeard pirates you're finished…"

"TAKE OUT THE REST OF THE SQUAD LEADERS!"

"DON'T SLOW DOWN MEN! ALL OF YOU GO GET WHITEBEARD!"

She ripped her face out of Izo's hand and saw the vice admirals had slipped past his defence, Joz was thrown soild and Marco was on his knees struggling to get up his flames burnt brightly around him healing his wounds. Cannons, bullets and blades got past his defence from Akainu's attack the admiral was more dangerous to him.

"STAY BACK!" Whitebeard ordered the pirates.

"BOSS!"

"YOU ALL THINK… THIS IS ENOUGH TO KILL ME… I DON'T NEED HELP! I AM WHITEBEARD!" He shouted and swung the blade away from the admiral and swung knocking Akainu and all the vice admirals away from him and stood.

"If I die…?" He questioned as he watched his children struggle around him, Marco finally getting back to his feet, "Will my death mean nothing…? I Know… That I must watch over my sons and daughters future I can't afford to die," The Whitebeard pirates moved behind there Captain all Division commanders stood tall and proud behind him protecting his back, "Right Ace…"

Megumi stood watching her Captain and nodded to Izo telling him to go, "Go protect Pops… I'm fine."

"What they're gathering behind Whitebeard!?" The Marines yelled out in surprise.

"HAA….HAA… IT DOESN'T MATTER… IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND WE WILL PROTECT BOSSES PRIDE!"

"You all care to much about that idiot," Whitebeard chuckled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE FUTURE IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT SO BADLY WHITEBEARD!" Sengoku shouted out towards the Yonko. "DO IT!"

Megumi turned her head away her hands up covering her ears as she heard the shout for her lovers name from the crew, "Pointless do you think I can stop that…" She heard her Captains voice over the yells.

"LOOK WHITEBEARD!" Sengoku ordered.

"STOOOPPPP!" She heard Luffy's shout and the battlefield froze as they looked at the kid then up at the execution platform to see the two executioner had collapsed on the floor next to Ace.

"Haki…"

More Marines and few pirates had collapsed on the floor foaming at the mouth as they had passed out onto the floor around them, "THAT WAS THE CONQUEOR!"

"I'M COMING ACE!"

"Megumi…" Marco murmured behind her, "You alright…" She turned and smiled brightly her eyes shinned brightly at him, "Did he just do that?" Marco asked her, "You didn't…"

She laughed and shook her head looking at the Marine at her feet, "Mine makes ears bleed… not foam at the mouth."

"You can't do what you did to save pops again… you are running low on energy… it will take it out of you," Marco told her as they watched Luffy run towards the execution platform.

"THAT'S THE SAME ROYAL-TYPE OF HAKI BOSS AND RED HAIR HAS!" One of them shouted.

"THOSE WITH WEAK WILLS GET BACK!" The Marines yelled as Luffy charged past the pirates towards the marines, "HE'S NO ORDINARY ROOKIE!"

"HE'S THE SON OF THE REVOLUNTAIRY DRAGON IT'S NOT SUPRISING HE HAS THAT ABILITY DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE THIS BATTLE. IF WE LET HIM LIVE! HE WILL GROW TO BE A TERRIFYING ENEMY!" She heard a Vice Admiral yell.

"WHITEBEARD COMES FIRST! EVEN IF HE IS A MONSTER HE'S BADLY HURT! TAKE HIM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!" The marines ignored the orders from the Vice Admiral, Megumi and Marco chuckled as they watched the pirates go flying.

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS!" There Captain shouted gaining all their attention.

"Boss?"

"USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH TO SUPPORT STRAWHAT LUFFY!" He ordered towards them.

"ACE'S BROTHER?!" A lot of them excluding the division commanders remembering the order from the Siren earlier.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT BRAT! IF YOU CARRY THE WILL OF THE D AS WELL, THEN SHOW ME WHAT LIES BEYOND THIS AGE!" Whitebeard shouted out to the boy.

"LUFFY LOOK OUT!" Iva shouted as a marine came close to cutting him down, but the allied Captains burst through attacking and pushing the marines back away from him.

"HURRY UP ACE'S BROTHER!"

"THE MARINES ARE FOCUSED ON BOSS AT THE MOMENT!"

"IF YOU LET THE OPPOUNTINTY PASS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET PASS THE ADMIRIALS!"

"WE'RE GOING TO PUSH THROUGH FOLLOW US!"

"THIS IS SERIOUS STRAWHAT BOY! THE WORLD'S GREATEST PIRATES ARE TESTING YOU! I'M ASKING YOU IF YOU'RE PREPARED TO ANSWER WHITEBEARDS ATTENTION!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT WHITEBEARD GUY! I ONLY HAVE ONE REASON FOR BEING HERE!" Luffy roared as he punched through the Marines in front of him.

"DODGE STRAWHAT BOY!"

"HAWKEYE!"

The attack was blocked with ease from Daz Bones, her eyes widened slightly as she pushed back the Marine in front of her, knowing he wouldn't block an attack this powerful without an order from Crocodile.

"YOU!" Luffy shouted surprised at seeing the man.

"It's bosses orders. The Marines are our targets for now," Daz stated.

"Daz bones right?" Mihawk questioned as he swung his sword back and brought back down the man blocked it easily with his bladed arms. Mihawk was able to shove the man away and swung again to attack Luffy but again was stopped again by a giant golden hook.

"Crocodile…" The swordsmen stated.

"I'M IN A HELL OF A MOOD! WATCH YOURSELF HAWKEYE!" Crocodile roared at the swordsmen.

"THE PLATFORM IS CLOSE STRAWHAT BOY JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"What…?" Marco questioned and she turned swinging herself up over Marcos shoulder, stumbling as her eyes crew wide seeing a bath way straight up to the execution platform.

"CRAB MAN!" Luffy shouted.

"THAT'S INAZUMA FROM THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY!"

"GET GOING LUFFY!" Megumi yelled smiling as she watched the boy jump up onto the bath way.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled back towards the group.

"I'M HERE ACE!" Luffy shouted towards his brother.

"DON'T LET HIM GET THERE!" Megumi turned on her heel and watched the cannon launcher fire aiming towards Luffy, her scream shattered the man's eardrums making him slump to the floor blood pouring from his ears and Vista jumped up and cut down the cannon ball.

"GO STRAWHAT!" Vista yelled back.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kizaru started to glow to dash towards the Strawhat boy.

Whitebeard slammed his blade down again knocking the Marines back and looked up as Luffy ran up the bath way towards his son, "GO RELEASE ACE!" He heard the Siren cheer as she blocked another cannon ball from hitting the boy.

"ACE'S BROTHER!" The pirates cheered.

"STAY BACK!" Iva ordered to the Marines blocking them from following the boy up the path.

They heard the crash of someone landing on the path in front of Luffy, "GRANDPA PLEASE MOVE!"

"I'M NOT MOVING LUFFY I AM VICE ADMIRIAL OF THE MARINES!" Garp yelled towards his grandson.

AN: Megumi devil fruit is paramecia, what it does it gives her voice the ability to control people it can work on people she chooses it to at a loud enough pitch you can see her voice waves such as she did with the cannon, but also can hear all the voices across an area when she is able to concentrate enough. With Voice-Voice projection her voice can be hear loud and clear for very set of ears in the near area, when she pops her p and people flinch it's because it sounds like their ear drum is popping. Voice-Voice Command, makes the people shes controlling only able to hear her voice and follow her direct orders. Voice-Voice waves is were the sound waves are visible to the naked eye and the force of the waves and knock the opponents backwards over a larger scale than her normal scream does. Voice-Voice sonic boom, is a loud enough scream that it creates an explosion of white light and white noisy sending anyone flying away from the user, it was able to slightly shift powerful people like Whitebeard and Akainu even a shunt but that's all we needed right.

Marineford will be spilt into like …. I have no clue but this is the first four chapters of marineford and I will be doing them all in order so don't worry. As you might have guess deaths that happen in this arc aren't going to happen however we might loose someone I haven't decided yet. We are getting closer and closer towards the end of Marine ford and I thank you all for your support so far.


	17. Our final Orders

Chapter 17: Our Final orders.

Note: This is an adaption from the Manga and not the Anime, for a major reason of it's a hole lot easier so scenes will be missed out along with scenes that doesn't involve who the story is based around.

They watched as the path up towards the execution platform started to grumble as both grandfather and grandson glared down at eachother. "IT'S GARP THE HERO!"

"The bridge is falling," Marco murmured as he kicked away the cannon ball back towards the marine who fired it.

"DO SOMETHING FAST STRAWHAT BOY!"

"GO ON LUFFY!" Megumi shouted towards the boy.

"LUFFY I'VE BEEN FIGHTING PIRATES BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!" Garp yelled at his Grandson, "YOU'LL ONLY GET THROUGH HERE OVER MY DEAD BODY! STRAWHAT LUFFY! THAT IS THE PATH YOU HAVE BOTH CHOSEN!"

The battle froze watching as Grandfather and Grandson, "I CAN'T DO THAT GRANDPA! PLEASE MOVE! IF YOU CAN'T THEN ACE WILL DIE!"

"NO!" Garp roared back at his Grandson.

"I'VE DONE PLENTLY OF THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE! I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

"LUFFY! YOU'RE MY ENEMY!"

They watched silently both holding their breaths as they watched Luffy duck his grandfather's attack his arm stretching back his skin bright red and steam was seen rolling off the Strawhat, his fist came back and flung forward slamming straight into the side of his grandfather's head. All eyes went wide as they watched the attack hit its target, he went flying off the path way into the battlefield below landing in the ground head stuck into the floor below. They watched as Luffy hopped up the path way and finally his foot touched the execution platform. Cheers broke out between the Whitebeard pirates and their Allied Crews.

"You're a father yourself Garp," Sengoku sighed.

"BOSS!" The cry snapped their heads towards their Captain seeing Kizaru had shot through the man with a beam of light.

"Kizaru," they both growled.

"I'VE GOT THE KEY JUST WAIT!" They both heard Luffy cry out as he flidded around in his pockets.

"LUFFY YOU!"

Eyes widened as they watched the fleet admiral grow in size and his skin turned bright golden, "LOOK THE FLEET ADMIRAL ABILITY!"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE!"

"WAIT!" The now Giant Golden man looked down at the two brothers, "DON'T THINK I WILL LET YOU ESCAPE!"

"SENGOKU?!" Luffy roared finally looking up at the man, but he ignored him finally fishing the key out of his pocket and moved to unlock his brothers cuffes. The moment the key touched the lock the key broke in half as Kizaru sent another beam, "AH THE KEY!" The boy cried out eyes wide.

"GET THEM!" Another group turned up with launchers, before them stood Phoenix and the Siren both cocked eyesbrows at them and Megumi's hands rested on her hips, hip cocked out slightly and she smirked.

"Really gentlemen," Her voice brushed across their ears, "Voice-Voice command, you are to put down the launchers…"

"NO THE KEY!"

"… and turn round and run off with your tail between your legs," She ordered watching them as they threw the launchers down and ran off. "I love that move," She smiled turning her head up to Luffy, "Come on kid you can do this."

"THREE! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I'LL EXCUTE YOU MYSELF," Sengoku roared as he drew his large fist back ready to slam it down onto the brothers.

"GOMU GOMU… Hey protect Ace with that Wall… GIGANTIC BALLON!"

"CANDLE WALL!"

Megumi blinked eyes wide and as Luffy blew up into the size of a gigantic balloon blocking Sengoku's attack and a white substance covered both Ace and the man that had been following the clown earlier. The execution platform started to fall to the left, Marco pulled her back avoiding the blade that just gone through her head the tip of the blade caught the front of her throat cutting through the skin effortlessly.

"THE PLATFORM IS CRUMBLING!" Her eyes didn't move from the platform.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"ACE ISN'T DEAD YET!"

"HE'S FALLING!"

"ACE!" Her cry was loud as she watched the platform crumble and all three pirates fall, as the fleet admiral jumped back turning back into his normal form.

"I'M MAKING A KEY WE'LL GET THOSE HANDCUFFES OFF IN A SECOND!"

"GOT IT!"

"FIRE! TAKE OUT THE ENTIRE PLATFORM!" Another group had put themselves up on the other side of the platform to the couple.

"IF I TOLD YOU THE REASON I'M HERE IS TO FULFILL MY LOST COMRADES FINAL WISH WOULD YOU LAUGH AT ME?" The man who was with Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"OF COURSE NOT," Came the reply.

"SAVE YOUR BROTHER STRAWHAT!"

Marco wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her down as the platform above them exploded and she cried out, "THEY HAVE HIM IN SEASTONE! ACE COULDN'T SURVIVE THAT!"

Marco held her close as her hands fisted in his shirt, "Megumi look…" Both their eyes went up and locked onto the inferno and a tunnel of fire within the fiery inferno.

"You've always been this way Luffy, you never listened to me," Both of them cheered along with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates and allies. "And do the Stupidest things!"

"ACE!" The pirates and Luffy cried out in happiness.

They saw in the centre of the fire Ace stood his hands wrapped round the back of his brothers, Megumi glanced over at her Captain who nodded at her. "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE AREN'T OUT THE WOODS YET WE STILL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! START GETTING OUR INJURED TOWARDS THE SHORE LINE DIVISION COMMANDERS PROTECT ACE AND LUFFY!"

The cheers became louder as the marines watched the two brothers, "FIRE FIST HAS BEEN FREED!"

"YOU DID IT STRAW HAT! WE TOOK ACE BACK!"

"THAT GUY! HE'S BEEN DOING ONE RECKLESS THING AFTER ANOTHER SINCE IMPEL DOWN!" The impel down convicts yelled.

"WELL DOWN!" Iva cried.

Megumi smiled brightly and so did Marco tears of happiness poured from her eyes as she watched the two brothers, "DON'T GET CARELESS LUFFY!" She heard Ace shout and Marco pulled them both back as they watched the pillar of fire erupt around Ace.

"RIGHT!" The strawhat answered.

"LUFFY! ACE!" She heard Jimbei shout in excitement.

Her eyes glanced around the battlefield, seeing the division and their commanders move closer through the battlefield and a giant smirk on pops face, "BE CAREFUL THEY ARE STRONG!"

"CAN YOU FIGHT LUFFY!" Ace asked his brother his flames shielding both of them.

"OF COURSE!" His brother replied.

"FIRE FIST IS A LOGIA TYPE USER! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"I never dreamed that one day, you would be saving me thanks Luffy," Ace smiled at his brother.

"It's all because old man whitebeard and his crew helped me," Luffy chuckled.

"DON'T THINK YOUR SAFE!" The Marines shouted firing at the brothers, the bullets went straight through Ace and the ones that hit Luffy bounced back hit the Marines that fired at him. "YOU'LL BOTH DIE RIGHT HERE!"

Ace flipped upwards and pushed his brother down as two marines got close and swung down at Luffy, "That's my little brother you know. Don't lay a hand on him!" Ace ordered the marines. "HIKEN!" He yelled and another tunnel throwing away the marines around them

"They work well together…" Vista chuckled.

"OPEN A PATH FOR THEM!" The division commanders yelled.

"FIRE FIST ACE AND STRAWHAT LUFFY KILL THEM BOTH!"

"You've gotten stronger Luffy," Ace chuckled.

"I'll be better than you someday Ace!"

"ICE BLOCK!"

"ADMIRAL AOKIJI!"

"Well I'm covering you at the moment, GET BACK LUFFY!" Ace ordered throwing flames towards the oncoming Ice towards them

Ice and Fire clashed perfectly together and ice melted against the fire as both elements clashed and burned against one another, "PHEASENT BEAK!"

"KYOU KAEN!"

Megumi turned towards the man that had smacked on the ground not that far away from her and she froze, she'd run towards the man to save him like he did Ace and had ordered Marco to go back up the rest of the division commanders. "Miss Akyiama…"

"Akianu…"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN THE ENEMY SHIP IS MOVING!"

"DON'T APPROACH IT! IT'S RUNNING ON LAND WITH ITS PADDLES!"

"HEY SOMEONES RIDING IT!"

"BOSS! EVERYONE PLEASE ESCAPE! WE'LL TAKE OVER THE BATTLE!" Squardo yelled out into the battle field him and the new world pirates stood on top of the Moby Dick Paddle boat.

"SQUARDO! IT'S THE WHIRLPOOL SPIDER PIRATES!"

THOSE BASTARDS!" She heard her Captain mumble as she stood with her arms out in front of Mr 3.

"DON'T BE STUPID SQUARDO!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE HERE!"

"OF COURSE AFTER WHAT I DID TO BOSS!" The man shouted back in reply. "IT ISN'T NEARLY ENOUGH TO ATONE FOR THAT! IF I DON'T DO THIS, THEN I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF! TAKE ACE AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

She stepped back away from the advancing Admiral, his hand reached out and grabbed her by her throat, "Surrender!"

"SQUARDO IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!" She heard Marco yell.

The ship suddenly lurched backwards making the pirates on top of the ship stumble, "WHY DID THE SHIP STOP! BOSS!"

"The pain of a parent burying his child don't you realise how hard that is Squardo? Don't get so full of yourself! That one slash wasn't nearly enough to take my life! Nobody lives forever… We've accomplished what we have come here to do..." The mumurs of boss, pops and gramps filled the air, "There is no reason for us to stay here. This is my final order listen up Whitebeard pirates."

"LAST! WAIT BOSS?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE NEW WORLD TOGETHER RIGHT!"

"BOSS?!" Ace roared above the complaints.

Megumi struggled the man wasn't using his powers, killing a Celestial Dragon is an offence punishable by death no matter how high your station. Megumi had not been stripped of her title of Celestial Dragon and will never be, she is the last of her blood line and Akainu knew killing her would cause a lot of problems for the world government. Her nails raked across his gloved hand, her eyes welled with tears hearing her bosses words.

"YOU WILL ALL PART WITH ME HERE! YOU WILL ALL LIVE… AND SAFETLY RETURN TO THE NEW WORLD!"

"B-BOSS!"

"YOU'RE PLANNING ON DYING HERE!"

"THE TIMES HAVE PASSED ME BY!"

"THERE'S NO SHIP TO TAKE ME TO THE NEW AGE! GO MEN!" He sent a powerful attack towards Marineford, marines went flying and Akainu's held slipped on her throat she coughed as she took in a large breath and grabbed the wax user and ran for it.

"NO BOSS!"

"THE CAPTAINS ORDERS WE HAVE TO GO!"

"OLD MAN!"

"BOSS!"

"Whitebeard…" Sengoku's growl.

"Let's finish off the marines," Her Captain smirked.

"MARINEFORD IS IN DANGER! STOP WHITEBEARD!"

"BOSS!"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND BOSS! LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY ORDER GET GOING YOU IDIDOTS!"

"TAKE OUT WHITEBEARD HE;S HALF DEAD ALREADY!"

Her Captains blade came down and sent a slash towards the marines knocking them back, the candle man thrown over her shoulders she kept running. To tired to think straight she didn't attack just kept moving.

"HURRY DO AS THE BOSS SAYS...!

"OI PINK HAIRED GIRL!" Luffy cried waving slightly as his brother stood froze looking out towards his Captain.

"Luffy…" She mumbled coming to a halt just a few feet away from them, Mr three slung over her shoulders.

"Ace…" Luffy looked to his brother.

"LET'S GET READY TO DEPEART! LAUNCH THE SHIP!"

"ACE WE HAVE TO GO!" Megumi cried out throwing herself towards the brother, Luffy was the one that caught her, supporting her weight against him, "Thank you…" She whispered to the boy.

"Hey Three!" Luffy smiled at the man over her shoulders.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO LETS GO!"

"Boss…" Marco whispered before his eyes widened releasing Megumi had been left alone in the battle, "Where's Megumi?"

"Seems like she caught up with Ace and Luffy sir," The man pointed towards the three. She was beaten and bloody but she seemed fine smiling at Ace's younger brother.

"I'm such an idiot I should never have left her alone." (Ok… I kind of forgot Marco has seastone cuffes put on him in the manga way before this bit… my boyfriend reminded me…. Sorry… but he needs them on for the rest of the story… again so sorry) He was about to jump upwards into the air but his flame wasn't working and he looked down to see sea stone cuffes around on of his wrists, "Shit…." He murmured releasing that he couldn't get to them, "Please don't die on me you two…. YOI!" He shouted at the pirates around him, "GET THAT OUT MY SIGHT!" He yelled pointed down at the Marine, "AND GET THIS OFF ME!" Holding up the cuffed wrist.

"GET TO THE COAST!"

"DON'T LET THE PIRATES ESCAPE!"

"TAKE DOWN AS MANY AS YOU CAN!"

"YOU'RE ONLY OPPENT IS ME!" Whitebeard roared as he cut through the marines aiming at his sons.

"SQUAD LEADER JOZ! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE RIGHT!? LET'S GO!"

"BRENHAIM CARRY JOZ!"

"STRAWHAT BOY WHY ARE YOU STANDING AROUND!"

Megumi pushed herself forward and stumbled into Ace's shoulder, "Ace…" She whispered up at him his eyes still wide and staring at his Captain before his eyes turned dark and glared slightly.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled, "LET'S GO THE OLD MAN IS PREPARED!"

"I KNOW! I WON'T LET IT BE IN VEIN!" Ace yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled suddenly bursting into flames throwing the marines close by away from the group, Megumi leant back grabbing hold of Luffy's arm pulling him towards the shore.

"Come on…" Her voice was weak and she felt it as well, "We need to get out of here."

Whitebeard looked over at Ace as the man crashed to his knees on the ground not that far infront of Megumi and Luffy, "I don't need your words bur let me ask you one thing… was I a good father?" Whitebeard asked.

"OF COURSE!" Ace cried.

"RUN! GET TO THE SHIP!" Jimbei ordered the group passing Iva and pushing them along, "ACE! MEGUMI! LUFFY! GET INFRONT!"

"JIMBEI!" The three cried out in slight surprise, before starting to run towards the shore.

"THEY'RE GUNNING FOR YOU! THE BOSS WANTS ASMANY SURVIORS AS POSSIBLE!"

"WE STOLE A BATTLESHIP COME ON!"

"LOOK OUT ITS AKAINU!" The group turned and saw a giant lava fist crash through everyone before stopping before them.

"They save Ace and immediately run away, What a bunch of cowards you Whitebeard pirates are but he is the Captain I guess there's no helping it! After all Whitebeard is a loser from a bygone age!" Akainu chuckled slightly to himself and both Whitebeard pirates stopped.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted.

"MEGUMI!" Jimbei shouted watching the two stop and she threw Mr three at the nearest pirate.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" She ordered.

"YES MISS!" The pirate yelled and ran onwards.

"… A loser?" Ace questioned.

"TAKE THAT BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Both of them ordered eyes bright in furry.

"STOP YOU TWO KEEP GOING!" They heard one the pirates plea hands grabbing both of them by the elbows and pulling them backwards.

"ACE! MEGUMI!"

Marco froze as he looked back hearing both their names being shouted and looked as the two stood in front of Akainu, "What are you two doing?"

"He's mocking our old man…" Ace growled and tugged his elbow out of his hands.

"ACE!" Luffy yelled.

"Your real father stood in his way and so Whitebeard is a looser who will never become king, How am I mistaken?"

"Take that back Akainu," Megumi growled struggling with the hands that had clamped down on her arms.

"You bunch of thugs keep yelling Boss this, Boss That, you prance about the seas pretending to be a family yet, you take a woman that isn't even yours," He pointed towards the Siren who was glaring at him, "Try to get her pregnant so your real father's bloodline would of continued even if this happened."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ace yelled.

"For how many decades did he rule the seas, never becoming King and never accomplishing anything?" Akainu chuckled, "They only thing that he was better than your real father at was stealing valuable higher ups, mean your real father couldn't say he'd taken a Celestial Dragon."

Megumi's hands clenched before ripping out of the hold and stumbling forward slightly, tears streamed from her eyes but it didn't stop her but Ace held his arm out to stop her, "My fight love."

"In the end he was stabbed by his idiot son who was fooled by some sweet talk! And he's going to die protecting that fool! He really did have an empty life didn't he?"

"STOP IT!" Ace roared.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ACE, MEGUMI COME ON!" Izo shouted from near the shore, the division commanders had stopped and was looking back at the two second division pirates they could see the furry coming off the two in waves.

"THE OLD MAN GAVE US A PLACE WHERE WE BELONG! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS GREATNESS!" Ace roared, "HE TOOK US IN WHEN WE NEEDED A HOME WHEN WE NEEDED SAVING FROM OUR PASTS AND PRESENT!"

"If people don't live the right way there is no reason for them to live," Akainu stated, "Pirates like you don't deserve a place to belong. WHITEBEARD WILL DIE AS A LOSER! A FITTING DEATH FOR THE ADMIRIAL OF GARBAGE!"

"WHITEBEARD IS THE PIRATE WHO CREATED THIS ERA! THIS ERA WILL BE KNOWN BY WHITEBEARDS NAME!"

"Megumi get back…" The woman was pulled back as both Logia users clashed fire and lava fell across the area, but her eyes couldn't leave the men.

"_You are weak just like your Captain," he sneered at her, "But you are still mine you child and when this war is over you will be back were you belong!"_

Ace was thrown back across the battlefield burn marks up his arm, "ACE!" She screamed trying to rush forward to the man but saw Jimbei helping up Luffy the man's eyes locked on the floor before him.

"Did you get careless… because you're a logia type user as well?" Akainu questioned stepping forward. "You are merely fire I am magma that consumes fire! MY POWER COMPLETELY OUTCLASSES YOU!"

"HEY LUFFY YOU ARE AT YOUR LIMIT!" Jimbei yelled.

"The King of the Pirates Gold Roger! The revolutionary Dragon! I'm amazed that their two sons turned out to be brothers! GREAT SIN RUNS THROUGH YOUR BLOOD! NO MATTER WHO ELSE ESCAPES I WILL NEVER LET YOU TWO GO!" Akainu roared before locking eyes with Megumi her own eyes wide, "Take a good look!" The man leapt towards Luffy fist at the ready covered in magma.

"HEY WAIT!" Ace shouted getting to his feet.

Megumi eyes widened knowing the last thing Marco ordered her not to do ran through her mind, 'Don't do that again you are low on energy as it is,' "I'm sorry Marco…" She whispered taking in a deep breath before screaming out, "VOICE VOICE SONIC BOOM!"" Her voice however this time reached a higher pitch than before the entire battleground shook and Ace was forced back down onto his feet his eyes wide as White noise covered his ears and white flashed across his vision.

"Crocodile," she whispered at the man who she spotted before falling down to the ground, arms protecting her stomach as she landed, her vision became blurrily as she heard her name being yelled by the pirates around her.

Luffy's and Jiimbei's eyes were both wide as they flew away from Ace and Megumi feeling the ground shake below them and watched as the pink haired woman fall to the ground, Ace was rooted to the floor looking back at the woman who had just saved his little brothers life.

"MEGUMI!" The yell filled Marineford as they watched the Siren fall to the ground eyes fluttering closed arms hugging her stomach not caring about her head as it slammed to the ground.

"STOP AKAINU!"

"Looks like I didn't get you…!" Akainu turned towards Luffy readying to punch him again.

"STOP! NO MORE!" Jimbei ordered as he slammed his hands down in Akainu's.

"JIMBEI!"

"UNDO MY HANDCUFFES ALREADY!" Marco yelled.

"Oh man… I'm saved.. I was about to…" Mr three murmured before being pushed towards the first division commander.

"Stop wasting time Jimbei, you're a former warlord you know my strength or I can easily turn my attack onto Ace…" Akainu stated to the fishman.

"EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY BODY! I'LL HOLD YOU BACK AS LONG AS I CAN! MY LIFE HAS NO VALUE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Ace stumbled to his feet looking between his brother and the woman who saved him, she laid still on the ground the pirates around her trying to wake her up and he pushed through them ignoring the arguing between the fishman and admiral falling to his feet beside her. He brushed her hair softly out of his face, "Megumi…" His eyes watered slightly… "No love you can't be dead… please love…" Ace sobbed leaning over her body taking her face in his hands and he rocked slightly, the pirates turned to face outwards protecting the two. "YOU STUPID GIRL!" He cried louder and the Whitebeard pirates froze they all watched what she'd down and all saw her fall to the ground. Whitebeard looked over in sorrow watching his son cry over the still body of the Siren, his hand clenched tightly around his weapon.

"A-ace…." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Megumi…?" He questioned not believing his own eyes as he watched silver eyes blink up at him softly.

"Hi…" She whispered her throat dry from extensive screaming around the battlefield.

"You're alive…" Ace was stunned to see the woman smiling up at him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"No time to celebrate…" She murmured her eyes heavy as she tried to stay up, before pushing herself to sit up looking over at Jimbei. "I saved them…" She smiled brightly.

"IT'S LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED PUNISHMENT FOR HIGH TREASON!" Akainu yelled.

"JIMBEI GET BACK!" Two shouts came from behind him and two division commanders burst onto the scene, pushing the admiral away from the fishman.

"VISTA! MARCO!" Both Ace and Megumi turned their heads to the group, Ace had slipped his arms around her cradling her weak body to his.

Akainu grunted slightly as they both pushed him back, "Haki users how annoying."

"Megumi eyes open love," Ace ordered before shunting his head backwards, "Get going I've got this!"

"BUT SIR!"

"GET GOING!" Ace ordered.

"…. Ace…" She murmured, "I'm scared…"

"I'm here love I'm not going anywhere," He murmured into her hair kissing her temple. "DOCTOR," Ace roared looking around desperately. Seeing Marco and Vista was keeping Akainu on the defence, not letting the man get an attack in at all.

"Ace… please… never blame yourself…" She smiled softly up at him and laughed weakly, "I'm not dying silly…" The doctor came and knelt next to her, started to check her vitals, "I'm just tired…"

"NO MEG!" Ace yelled as her eyes fluttered shut and open again. "COME ON GIRL YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOT NOW!"

"Ace… if I don't make this tell Marco… I'm sorry…".

"She's exhausted," The doctor commented to Ace, "She needs to get away from here."

"I'm scared Ace.. not for me… for the child…" She stated her eyes watered with fear, "I don't want to lose a child Ace…"

"You're pregnant…" gasps surrounded them as Ace looked down at the woman who he held close, "Really….?"

Her hand slipped into her skirt and pulled a plastic device, the pirates around them gasped as they saw a blue cross, "You're going to be a daddy…" She smiled and laughed through her tears.

"IT'S AKAINU!" The tenth division commander shouted.

Luffy was frozen on the stop this entire releasing that he could of died and his brother if it wasn't for the woman that Ace was cradling close to his chest. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIS LIFE!" Marco shouted as he got between Akainu and Luffy.

"SQUAD LEADER MARCO!"

"WE WILL PROTECT LUFFY MEGUMI NEARLY GAVE HER LIFE FROM HIM! WE WILL NOT SHAME OUR NAME BY LETTING HIM DIE AFTER HER NEAR SACRAFICE!"

"TAKE ACE'S BROTHER AND GO JIMBEI! WE WILL CATCH UP WITH YOU!"

"I SAID THEY WON'T BE ESCAPING!" Akainu shouted at the Phoenix.

AN: AN: Megumi devil fruit is paramecia, what it does it gives her voice the ability to control people it can work on people she chooses it to at a loud enough pitch you can see her voice waves such as she did with the cannon, but also can hear all the voices across an area when she is able to concentrate enough. With Voice-Voice projection her voice can be hear loud and clear for very set of ears in the near area, when she pops her p and people flinch it's because it sounds like their ear drum is popping. Voice-Voice Command, makes the people shes controlling only able to hear her voice and follow her direct orders. Voice-Voice waves is were the sound waves are visible to the naked eye and the force of the waves and knock the opponents backwards over a larger scale than her normal scream does. Voice-Voice sonic boom, is a loud enough scream that it creates an explosion of white light and white noisy sending anyone flying away from the user, it was able to slightly shift powerful people like Whitebeard and Akainu even a shunt but that's all we needed right.

See I told you I don't have the heart to kill Ace, I cried so much writing this chapter and rereading the Mangas its dreadful. We are coming close to the end of the war but I'm guessing your main question is are they going to escaped… ;) Well I'll up date sometime this weeked,


	18. Our final Move

Chapter 18: The final move

Note: Major changes in the war this Chapter because… I say so.

Ace shifted the girl in his arms and he stood watching Jimbei take his brother to the shower line, Megumi was too weak to wrap her arms around him and laid limp in his arms her head tucked into his neck. Marco kept pushing Akainu back, his eyes locked with Ace's before glancing down at the woman in Ace's arms.

"Marco out the way," He heard his Captain whisper and the man backed away.

"AKAINU LOOK OUT!" The marines shouted.

Whitebeard felt furious as he looked over at his daughter and sons, Megumi's eyes were fluttering open and close trying to stay awake she watched the battle through half closed eyes and watched as Whitebeard "BOSS IS PISSED!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Marco landed in front of Ace and both of them ran back towards the shore line dodging the attacks both men felt angry at their bosses last request, but Megumi was able to see the battle still over Ace's shoulder she whimper watching as lava brushed past Whitebeards face only taking off half his moustache.

"We… can't leave him…" She whispered only Ace was able to hear her soft voice as she watched Whitebeard slam his arm into the stomach sending the admiral stumbling back slighting.

"Don't look love," Ace told her.

Both men stumbled in there run as they felt their Captains power flew across the battlefield, the crumbling of the building behind them was loud in their ears, "IT'S COMING DOWN! THE MARINE BUILIDING HQ IS COLLPASING!"

"Why you…." Akainu growled loudly as he coughed up blood.

"WHITEBEARD!"

"ADMIRIAL SAZAZUKI!"

"STOP!" Megumi cried at Ace struggling in his arms and pushing back landing on her feet and ran back towards them.

"DON'T!" Both Marco and Ace cried at the woman as they both turned to see the Plaza spilt in two, most of the marines on one side and the pirates on the other however Whitebeard was on the wrong side glaring down at Akainu.

"POPS!" She cried out coming to a stop just before the edge of the rift between them.

"WE'RE COMPLETELY CUT OFF FROM THE BOSS! THE PLAZA HAS BEEN SPILT IN TWO!"

"THE PIRATES ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

"You still have so much power…." Sengoku murmured.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Whitebeard roared as he swung his weapon back readying for another attack.

Ace and Marco stood a few feet away from Megumi both looking back at her as she stood at the edge looking down her hands shaking as they watched there Captain attack the marines keeping them back, both grabbed onto one of her hands pulling her back, "WE HAVE TO GO!"

"NO!" She tried to get out their hold but collapsed to her knees sobbing.

"DO YOUR WEEPING ON THE SHIP!"

"HURRY! GET ON THE SHIP!"

"ALL SHIPS GET TO THE MOUTH OF THE BAY!"

His attack was keeping them back and he heard the cry of his children, the scream of his daughter as she fought against his sons to get to him, "MARCO!" Whitebeard yelled to him, "MY LAST ORDER TO YOU PROTECT THEM GET THEM BOTH OUT OF HERE!"

"YES POP!" He heard Marco shout out and was finally able to get the woman away from the edge and they all took off towards the ships, she was wrapped in Marco's arms sobbing into his chest holding onto the fabric of his shirt and both men looked down heart breaking as hers did as well.

"FLEET ADMIRIAL SENGOKU!" A marine yelled coming to a stop in front of him panting heavily, "THE GATES OF JUSTICE HAVE BEEN OPEN AN UNIDENTIFY BATTLE SHIP WENT THROUGH ALONG WITH RED FORCE PAST THROUGH!"

"Shanks…" Marco muttered slightly as he continued not looking onwards.

"WHAT!"

Everyone was surprised at the current news, the marines new that Shanks was held up by Kaido and now he was on the way here through the gates of justice. They heard Akainu chuckle and stumble back to his feet, "See you are such a looser you need an enemy of yours to come to your rescue… you can't protect your sons and daughters you've failed them you old coot."

Marco stopped looking backwards as they reached the rest of the division commanders, Vista was being held back and Izo looked just as distressed as the others. The division commanders all stood together few patting Ace on the back, they set Megumi back down on her feet and she wobbled both men holding her upwards.

They watched there Captain stumble and fall to his knees breathing heavily, "GO! GO LIVE YOUR LIVES FIND ONE PIECE!" They froze eyes wide, "IT EXISTS MY CHILDREN AND YOU WILL INHEIRT IT!"

"DON'T STAND THERE! GET ON THE SHIP!"

"DID YOU FORGET CAPTAINS LAST ORDERS!"

"JIMBEI GET ACES BROTHER!"

"RIGHT!"

They watched their boss slam his fists into the ground the ground beneath him cracked and Marineford shuddered again, "LUFFY! HANG IN THERE! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! ACE IS ALIVE! YOU HAVE TO LIVE TWO!"

"JIMBEI GET ON HERE!" The pirates on the nearest ship cried out.

A sudden shift in the air made them freeze as Aokiji had came out of no were and froze the entire ocean around them, "DAMN HE FROZE THE SEA!"

"PUSH HIM BACK!"

"HURRY UP DO SOMETHING!"

"WE CAN'T DEPART LIKE THIS!"

"Ace…" Megumi looked at the fire user who nodded his head towards her and ran towards the Ice getting ready to melt the ice, they needed to get out of here they both knew that. Pops was sacrificing himself for them to get away and they weren't going to lose that opportunity.

Sudden shifting in the ground made a few of the pirates stumble about but it wasn't their Captains power, the ground was heating up and a volcanic eruption exploded in the ground before Jimbei. "I already said… I wouldn't let either of them escape… won't you idiots give up already?" The admiral panted and turned to look towards the division commanders who stood on the Ice, "I'm going to make you watch them both die and then you are going back to were you belong."

The words were directed at her and if looks could kill Akainu would be dead a hundred times over as the division commanders took her away from Ace and Marco directing her to the ship.

"AKAINU YOU WEREN'T DOWN!"

"HE MELTED THROUGH THE GROUND AND CAME AROUND US!"

"GIVE ME DRAGONS SON JIMBEI!" Akainu ordered.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Ace struggled against Marcos hold, "HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"JIMBEI WILL PROTECT HIM YOU CAN'T LEAVE MEGUMI NOT WHILST SHE IS WITH CHILD!" Marco shouted at him.

"I can't do that I've decided…. I'LL PROTECT THIS MAN EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"

"YOUR PREGANT!" The division commanders turned to the siren.

"Well then… I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

"PROTECT ACES BROTHER! ACES FAMILY IS OUR FAMILY TOO!" A large group of the Whitebeard pirates most of them looked like the second division.

"MOVE IT JIMBEI!" Iva ordered.

"YOU WON'T TAKE THE STRAWHAT BOY!"

"DEATH WINK!" Iva called out sending the Magma man away.

Another loud earthquake rattled Marineford, they looked back to their Captain who was able to get back up onto his feet and slammed both his fists to the side shaking the entire island and Marineford had started to fall.

"IVA!"

"Jimbei… won't you give me dragons son?"

"If we can reach the sea… I'll have the advantage and we'll be able to escape," He jumped from the plaza as Aokiji froze the water," DAMN THE ICE!" Akainu slipped past the pirates and revolutionary's aiming for Jimbei.

"JIMBEI!" Megumi screamed looking at the man, Akainu's fist had gone straight through him and in his passed out state Luffy still cried out in pain and both men drop onto the Ice below.

"HE PIRECED JIMBEI AND HIT ACES BROTHER!"

"IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

"You're still resisting Jimbei," Akainu stated.

She watched Jimbei hold Luffy begging for forgiveness that it was his fault they he got injured, the Strawhat laid a few feet away from the two and Megumi made the move to jump down onto the bay slipping past the division commanders hold, "I won't let you die in vein Luffy…" She muttered.

"Are you really in the position to be worrying about others right now? You were in the way, so I missed piercing his heart. It would have been painless right Jimbei?"

A hand grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back, "Crocodile?" She questioned.

He threw a slash of sand towards the admirial, "You stay back from now on you hear me!" The exwarlord shouted at her.

"Why do you still protect him with his chest gouged out like that, he will die soon anyway," Akainu stated the attack hit straight on target slashing straight through Akainu.

"Thank you…" She mumbled and smiled at him.

"They aren't out of danger yet." Before dashing forward leaving the Siren by herself on the Ice and swirled into a hurricane of sand picking both Jimbei and Luffy up taking them away from Akainus assult.

"CROCODILE!" A lot of pirates and Jimbei cried out in surprise.

"SOMEONE GRAB THEM AND TAKE THEM TO A SHIP!" Crocodile ordered.

"R-RIGHT!"

"CROCODILE?" Jimbei questioned.

"IF SOMEONE NEARLY GIVES HER LIFE TO SAVE SOMEONE THEN ASK YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! DO IT RIGHT! DON'T LET THEM HAVE THEIR WAY!" Crocodile roared at the fishman.

The division commanders came up her, Ace and Marco slipped their hands into hers and they walked towards the admiral listening to their Captain still fight off the marines. They watched as Jimbei and Luffy went flying from the hurricane and suddenly stop in mid air but the division commanders had a target in mind and that target was Akainu ignoring the clown who held Luffy and Jimbei smiling slighty as the clown flew away from the lava fist that flew up at them.

"Looks like everyone is here…" Akainu commented as the group had stopped in front of him, "Are you all going to give your lives for that strawhat brat."

"ALL OF US HAVE SEEN THE LIMITS TO HIS STRENGTH AND WILL!" Vista shouted at the admirial.

"THE MAN SAVED ACE! THE ONE THAT WAS RECONGIZED BY POPS!"

"Its our duty," Megumi smirked at him, "To send him into the new age!"

"YOU ARE UTTER FOOLS WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" Akainu yelled at them.

"AKAINU YOU WANT TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HE COULD BE A POTENTIAL THREAT!" Marco shouted burning up in blue flames pushing both Megumi and Ace back showing it was his job to protect them along with Luffy, "BUT IT'S THE SAME REASON WHY WE'LL PROTECT HIM!"

"It looks like words are useless now.. DO AS YOU PLEASE!" Akainu went to attack again.

The words "I'M A DOCOTOR," Filled her and Aces ears and they turned to look to the sea to see a yellow submarine had emerged from the sea.

"That's not ours…" they muttered.

"Trafalgar Law… Surgeon of Death…. North blue…" Megumi suddenly broke into a wide smiley, "He will save Luffy."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"HURRY BRING THEM BOTH OF HERE!"

"BUGGY DO IT!" Both Megumi and Ace shouted over towards the clown.

"CALLING ALL MARINES GO AFTER THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES I REPEAT GO AFTER THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" Sengokus voice rang out over battleground.

Marco skidded back from Akainu before flying up high in full Phoenxi form before crashing down onto Akainu sending him back up onto the plaza.

"ALRIGHT BOYS LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY!" The pirates froze and Megumi stood at center of attention, "WE HAVE OUR LAST ORDERS AND FOR FUCK SAKE WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW THEM! ON SHIPS NOW THE LOT OF YOU THE MARINES ARE COMING OVER I CAN HEAR THEM GET AWAY WE PROMISED POPS WE WILL DON'T LET HIS SARCARFICE BE IN VEIN!"

"I'm not dead yet kid," Whitebeard chuckled.

"GO AFTER THE PIRATES AND FINISH EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"I WON'T FORGIVE THE EVIL OF PIRACY!" Akainu yelled down at them.

A giant explosion of light made them look up towards the clown to see Kizaru not that far behind him, "IT'S KIZARU!"

"ALRIGHT TAKE HIM WHOEVER YOU ARE AND GOOD LUCK!" Buggy yelled down towards the supernova and flew back off onto one of the ships.

"STOP IT!" A loud cry came from the bay.

"A marine…" Marco looked shock as he went to go attack Akainu again but a boy with pink hair tears streaming down his face stood with his arms wide to the side trying to stop thee admirial. Pirates and Marines started to drop again foaming at the mouth. "JUST STOP ALREADY!" The boy cried.

"Who the hell…" Ace mumbled next to her.

"THEY'VE WON ITS OBIVIOUS THEY HAVE ONE THE FIGHTING IS USELESS IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING NOW! STOP THROWING LIVES AWAY!"

"He's going to kill him…" Megumi murmured eyes welled with tears for the bravery of the small boy in front of Akainu.

"WE'VE LOOSED! WHITEBEARD IS TRAPPED! YOU WANT TO KILL ACE FOR CRIMES THAT HE DID NOT COMMIT! WE ARE CHASING PIRATES THAT DON'T WANT TO FIGHT! WE'RE ABANDONING THE SOILDERS WHO COULD BE SAVED! WE'RE SACARFICING EVEN MORE LIVES! THEN ISN'T IT AS IF THE SOILDERS WILL FALL NOW ARE JUST IDIOTS!"

"Who the hell are you…?" Akainu asked the boy, "You've wasted few seconds the marines have no need for soliders who don't believe in Justice," he pulled his fist back turning the limb into lava.

"YOUR VIEW OF JUSTICE IS CORRUPT!" Megumi cried out, wanting to save the poor boy that stood up to the admirial.

A flash went past her vision and the fist was blocked she dived forward and pulled the boy back from the dripping lava wrapping her arms around the marine gently, "Shanks…" She gasped.

"You did well young marine…the few seconds of courage you were prepared to give life for whether for good whether for bad have greatly changed the fate of the world," Shanks spoke his voice dark the Yonko was pissed.

Whitebeard chuckled slightly, "Now I'm being saved by the kids."

Megumi pulled the Marine back away from the two men, "Are you ok?" She asked helping him to stand and brushing the dust of his shoulder and wiping the tears away from his eyes, he nodded stunned at the Siren who was helping him, "You did good kid."

The sound of the gunshot going off made her turn her head to see the red force, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KIZARU!"

"ooh, whoa there, Ben Beckham!" The admiral shouted holding his hands up.

"THAT SHIP WHY IS IT HERE!"

"ANOTHER YONKO!"

"ITS RED HAIRED SHANKS!"

Coby looked between the two Yonko's on the battlefield the ship and the siren in front of him, her body relaxed even in front of a marine she wasn't afraid of him she only smiled brightly. Shanks leant down and picked up the Strawhat, "I came here to end this war."

"I don't need you fighting my battle kid!" Whitebeard yelled.

"No…. but you're children need you Newgate," Shanks stated ignoring the surprise shouts, "I won't let you leave them!"

"IT'S THE RED HAIRED PIRATE!"

"HE WAS FIGHTING ANOTHER YONKO KAIDOU YESTERDAY!"

"AND HE'S ALREADY HERE!?"

"BUGGY!" Shanks yelled at the clown throwing the hat up at him, "GET THAT TO LUFFY! I HAVE A TREASURE MAP I WAS GOING TO GIVE TO YOU!"

"REALLY WAIT A SECOND ILL GIVE IT TO HIM!" The clown zoomed off towards the yellow submarine.

"BOSS! IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS SINCE YOU'VE SEEN LUFFY ARENT YOU GOING TO SEE HIM ATLEAST ONCE!"

"Yeah… sure I'd like to," Megumi heard the Yonko mumur, the entire battlefield had frozen all looking at the newly joined members of the party, "But if I saw him now I would of broken my promise, right luffy?"

The submarine dived down and Akainu turned towards Shanks anger rolling off the man similar to his lava in waves, "WHY YOU RED HAIR! DRAGONS SON!"

"ICE AGE!" Aokiji yelled freezing over the bay.

"HE'S GOING AFTER THE SUBMARINE! THE OCEAN IS FREEZEING!"

"Crap…" Ben muttered looking up, "Looks like he still wants to go!"

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled watching as beams of light crashed through the frozen water.

"DAMN IT THEY WON'T STOP IT!"

"THAT COULDN'T OF HIT THEM!"

"ACES BROTHER JIMBEI!"

Coby looked silently at the woman in front of her one the other Division commanders had come up to her and was pulling her and him away from the two, "W-what are you doing?"

It was Izo the sixteenth division commander that smiled at him, "She has a thing for risking her life for idiots… can't let you get killed in the cross fire can I."

"If they survived that then we'll just have to accept that luck was on their side," Kizaru sighed in disappointment.

"YOU LIED ABOUT THE TREASURE MAP!" The clown shouted at Shanks.

"Yup, Long time no see buggy," Shanks chuckled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"That clown has a death wish," Megumi muttered as she watched Coby run back towards the marine.

"DID YOU FORGET I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU TO PICK WITH YOU SHANKS HOW DARE YOU USE ME SHANKS!" The clown roared at him.

"Red hair?" Marco questioned.

The slam of giant feet landing on the ground next to him shook the bay, "BOSS!" The pirates cried.

"POPS!" The division commanders cried out.

"Thank you Shanks," Whitebeard patted the other Yonko on the shoulder.

"We need to talk when we get to the new world…"

"SENGOKU!" The marines yelled looking to the fleet admiral for guidance but the man knew he had lost, Whitebeard and Ace escaped, they lost many on both sides but he could see some of the marines wanted to fight and Shanks saw that to.

"IF ANY OF YOU STILL WANT TO FIGHT IT IS POINTLESS THERE IS NO NEED FOR MORE CAUSALTIES HOWEVER! WE WILL BE YOUR TARGETS!" The red haired pirates surrounded there Captain and glared out at the marines.

"TEND TO THE WOUNDED! THIS WAR IS OVER!" Sengoku roared out and nodded to the two Yonkos showing that they won't be fighting back at all.

The two sides turned away from each other both Yonkos walked away with their heads on their shoulders and so did all the division commanders. Megumi stood and her eyes locked with Akainu's through the crowd of people before Marco turned her away and made them board the ship as they all took off back home. The doctors started to fuss over the Captain once he stepped on board, but he didn't care the Red Force sailed behind them making sure none of the Marines followed.

"Pops…" The crowd broke away slightly to show Marco, Megumi and Ace.

Whitebeard breathed out a chuckle and the Captain brushed the doctors away and held his arm out to the three, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Never," Megumi laughed coughing slightly afterwards but she smiled brightly.

"It's my fault I shouldn't of got caught," Ace smirked slightly and scratched behind his neck.

Marco banged shoulders with the second division commander, "We are glad you are ok pops."

Whitebeard chuckled and shook his head, "Megumi the child are you…"

"Believe so…" She rubbed her stomach softly, "Expect Akainu no one really dangerous got in my way, I feel fine."

The Whitebeard Pirates cheered and smiled at the thought of the new crew member, no one won that war that day, but the world saw that Marines new there limits and the Yonkos were not a force to be reckoned with. But it wasn't the end of to the trouble after the war, both Yonkos and everyone else knows that.

AN: OK So… erm… huge change in the war I know and that will be explained in the next Chapter, but im glad you've enjoyed my changes in the war. But I'm guessing you have two questions is she still with child and what the hell happened to black beard? Oh and how will this effect the strawhat crew. Well tomorrow or later today you will find out.


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi Guys,

I would like to point out before you all start panicking no this story isn't going to Stop however, since I wrote the war and I'd like to thank my boyfriend who helped me through me writing it helping me with the rewrites in areas putting his opinion in and what knots. I've been thinking about this story and Honestly I really enjoy writing Marco, Ace and Megumi. I love the pairing Marco/Ace I honestly do I think its amazing then I think to much into it then think of Marcos thoughts after Aces death then I cry…. But I'm thinking of rewriting this into a fall story, like her joining the crew, how her ace and marco became a couple, thoughts on luffy when ace shows them his bounty poster and so on. I honestly think it would be a good idea, I will keep the war in and the near marriage with Akainu, but I'll dive deeper into their relationship and everything along with her relationship with the crew. I will get working on it soon but I also have two other projects at the moment, a follow up to The Bird, The Surgeon and The Flower… which I have been planning for a while just got distracted by this and a follow up to golden eyed Princess set after the events of Dressarosa…. After rewriting a huge event of the war I am gonna try not to do it again. Your thoughts on what should happen are still important to me and if you want to see anything during my re-write I would like to hear it.

I would also like to thank everyone who have given me love and support whilst writing this, I send hugs and cookies across the internet.

Yours faithfully, because I'm not stopping this fanfiction

Scarlet Newgate.


	20. REWRITE ITS UP

Hi guys,

Im back, Ok so I have spent the last two days rewriting the first chapter to Whitebeards Siren and it has been majorly rewritten like most of the chapters excluding the war are going to be and moved over to there, it's on my page under Whitebeards Siren (rewrite) Because I cannot think of any better names if you can think of something tell me and I'll give it a thought, so go check out because there have been some major changes to this fanfiction and I'm hoping you will like it.

Scarlet Newgate


End file.
